Work Interrupted
by Lysiaamazon
Summary: *WARNING EXTREME MATURE RATING* Reno shows up very late to Tseng's office...has he bitten off more then he can chew or has Tseng? Yaoi, Angst and lots of fun smutty stuff. You have been warned. Please read sum...you'll get the idea. CHAPTER 7 UP!
1. Chapter 1

This is combination written story by two people, in a role play. It is rough and each break signifies the change in writer. Tseng and Reno are the stars.

It quite smutty and full of MaleXMale love, if you no like then leave now as it can, no will, get a bit **graphic**. **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!**

I do not own Reno and Tseng, they are, sadly, owned by Square Enix...those lucky peeps.

Anyways please enjoy and be aware that it is a back and forth RP between two players and it's quite possible it will be made into story depending on how well it's received or it can continued to be uploaded in the same format. You let me know...but please enjoy and please no flames...Please remember this is raw and only looked through for flow and spelling not so much for content as of yet.

It is a different written format, so, just a warning.

A brief sum...

Reno seeks to distract the stoic Commander out of work, but might have just bitten off more then he can chew or maybe Tseng has???

The idea for this story and I give props to her and I...because it is not just my idea but ours..(you know who you are *winks*). It was done just for fun, so if you enjoy it, great....

Thanks.

**Reno and Tseng -- Work Interrupted --**

A dramatic sigh escaped his lips as he slumped back into his chair. It was too darn late for this but, as he must, reports needed to be finished, new Turk applicants signed off or denied as well, and lastly, Rufus's daily summaries typed out of his 5 meetings. It was never over and although on many nights he loved to work late, today had been especially hard. Why did Reno have to mess up, always acting on the emotional level. Admittedly Reno was his best, but sometimes he wondered if the man took anything seriously. Leaning forward Tseng pressed the button to turn on his computer and calmly waited for it to boot up. To his right sat a cup of Wutai Green tea, still warm, thankfully. No one was around and again he was thankful for that. The only way he was going to get to bed at a decent time now was to just work until he was done. His work was his pride and his responsibility. He didn't get to his position just by slacking. Tseng sighed again and looked back to his computer. Now finally ready, he opened a new file, dated it and pulled his notes to the front to start typing them out. Ah, the paper work...it could be so soothing sometimes.

At that very moment, said redhead carelessly threw open Tseng's office door (which was closed and had a display saying "Disturb and Die" posted), sauntering in and flinging himself into one of the three chairs stationed in front of Tseng's spotless desk.

"Heya, Bossman," Reno said, kicking his shoes up in a manner that kept Tseng's face unobstructed. "Whatcha up to?"

Tseng jumped inwardly but didn't show it on the outside. Reno would see him close his eyes for a moment as he obviously settled his nerves. "Did you not see the sign?" Then with a sigh he paused in his typing and gave Reno a look that seemed to speak in so many words that he found it an odd question to ask him based on the fact it was plainly obvious as to what he was doing. " My job..." He stated in a dry tone. His dark eyes then reflected more then just mild annoyance but he looked away before Reno could settle on anything clear about it.

" What the bars empty tonight?" Tseng questioned as he began typing again.

Reno mock pouted, hiding the fact that he was puzzling over the other emotions he saw flit through his superior's eyes in that brief moment. "No, thank you very much. I just decided that getting shit-faced didn't sound like the most entertaining idea. Haven't had any luck getting anyone to bed totally trashed. Figured I'd try it sober for once. May actually be more fun, what with being able to remember it and all." The redhead grinned, knowing he was probably going to get told off for giving the Wutaian too much info, and reached his arms back behind him languidly, his back arching as he stretched, shirt lifting mere centimeters to show pale skin, a shock of more intimate red hair, before he settled back down, preparing himself for what he assumed would be a lecture. Or at least a scathing remark.

Tseng then seemed to notice something and he frowned, but it could be nearly missed by how it seemed to be barely there on his somewhat expressionless face. "Reno, shoes off my desk please, unless you want to polish it!" He said in a low warning tone. Then he paused again and looked upon the Turk with confusion and utter annoyance, but his eyes did not miss his form and they took their time to wash over him before he turned away. "I didn't need to know that, ...your sexual exploits..." He sighed and picked up his tea cup to take a sip before he continued. "...are rather brash...do you think I want to know this, like I care who you consider a sexual conquest...really Reno...I have work to do so unless you want to help and by that I mean leave..." He said his words soft but firm. He shook his head.

Reno huffed. "You'll probably get me in here to polish your fuckin desk soon enough, Tseng. God knows I do all your grunt work, yo." While he bitched, a grin remained in his eyes. "And you know you're just jealous of my sexual prowess. You wish you could have a piece of this," he purred, grin back full force, as he wiggled his hips teasingly. "Seriously, though, yo. You need to lighten up. Get some ass. You're way too fuckin tense, Bossman. Live a little."

Tseng put down his cup of tea and leveled his gaze at Reno. He didn't move his feet at his request, so very calmly he got up and walked to the side of his desk. Tseng lashed out his hand and took a hold of Reno's ankle and pulled them off his desk. He made a face and his eyes flicked with the light from his monitor. " Oh you are right, you can use your backside to clean it, in nothing but your boxers, how's tomorrow sound." He said in mocking but it was oh so serious. Then Tseng made a low sound in his throat at Reno's comment, though he did allow his eyes to linger again upon the redhead as he wiggled his hips at him. Deep in his gut something stirred and he cursed inwardly at himself. "I am the way I am because no one else is...you obviously have a problem...none-the-less."

Reno cocked an eyebrow. "Better be careful what you suggest, Commander. You may suck off more than you can handle." He grinned perversely, then stood up, almost chest-to-chest with his boss. "And I am the way I am because each and every one of us has to have something to take our minds off the shit we do here; the people we kill, the families we destroy, then come back here and act like nothing's happened. I am the way I am because drinking's the best memory killer I've found to date, and hey, why not get a little bit of the love we're denied on the side, eh? So like I said: Live a little. Helps ya stay sane, yo. Though I'm sure ya can't tell by lookin at me," he said, his grin turning a bit more sad, his eyes a bit more haunted, before he put his mask back on, the jovial, jocular Reno returning.

The serious look in the Commander's face changed slightly at Reno's words, but he understood all to well the meaning of them. He sighed. 'way to down the moment' he thought, but then he shook those thoughts aside. If Reno wanted some ass then he certainly could abide it. "I am sane enough and very relaxed." He retorted back with a slight frown. Tseng stood his ground when Reno came face to face with him. Dark eyes met those of green and both were glowing. "I was serious, in fact why not polish it clean now for me? Hmmm?" Tseng said grabbing Reno by the shoulders and shoving him backwards. "Since you see fit to hinder my work, I'll put you to work instead." He said his lips hinting at a dark smile.

Reno's eyes widened almost comically, stumbling a bit over his feet as Tseng pushed him, his ass hitting the hard wood (LOLOLOL) of Tseng's desk almost painfully. "I--You--Are you fuckin serious here, yo? Because it would be pretty horrible of you to just be teasing!" he gasped, seating himself on the desk and grabbing Tseng's tie, almost hesitantly pulling the older man closer, a shudder wracking his frame at the smile on his Superior's lips.

The Turk's eyes flared again and he allowed himself the pleasure of an even wider grin. " I never say anything I don't mean." He said jerking forward when Reno pulled on his tie. The two were not even and inch away from each other. Not taking his eyes off Reno, Tseng slid his hands down along the man's side and tucked a finger beneath his belt. "Well...go on...off with it." He said with an electrifying tone. Then he took a hold of Reno's waist and lifted him slightly so as to scoot him far enough back onto the desk his feet weren't touching the ground anymore. He brought his lips so close to Reno's that when he spoke, they brushed against his. " I am serious...very...serious and I expect immediate action especially on your part, since my work will not get done now in a prompt manner."

Reno's hands shakily fumbled with his belt, his eyes crossing slightly as he attempted to watch Tseng's lips. With a light moan, he lost his self control, pressing forward that extra millimeter and catching his superior's lips with his own. He gave a frustrated sigh and grabbed Tseng's hand, forcing it toward his belt, giving a light hiss as it tantalizingly brushed his stiffening erection. "Can't get it off, yo. You want it cleaned, you're gonna hafta help me out a bit, catch my drift?" he purred, nipping lightly at Tseng's lower lip.

"Reno you have a heightened sexuality...and how dare you shove it off onto me..." He teased just before he was caught by surprise when Reno's lips met his. Damn it, he couldn't hold it back and thus Tseng sighed within the kiss and returned it with feverish vigor as his hand, lead by Reno's ever gentle guidance, shadowed over his very obvious arousal. He broke the kiss but only slightly and again he sighed when Reno teased at his lower lip. Then he glared at Reno with a deep desire. With an even more alarming look in his eyes Tseng smirked and stepped back but not far. Both hands again locked onto Reno's hips and he shifted the Turk sideways and forced him down onto the desk length wise. " Oh I most certainly do." Tseng said in a low lustful tone. With one swift movement he slipped the belt off, loosened the snap and zipper and pulled both his pants and shoes off in one fluid motion. Stepping back he gazed with fondness upon the Turk. "Well now you should get to work." He teased, the look in his dark eyes was definitely alluring.

Reno gasped as he was forcibly shoved down onto his back, his hips arching off the surface ever-so-slightly as Tseng made quick work of his pants. Groaning at the lack of contact, then more needily (though he'd never admit it) at their sudden distance, he cocked an eyebrow at Tseng's demand.

"What, ya just want me to squirm around till my shoe-print's gone or something?" he asked, wriggling his hips as he spoke as an example, unable to keep his small grin in check.

Tseng crossed his arms over his chest for a moment and just stared at the man. His insides were turning summersaults inside him and he hoped to God Reno wouldn't start doing a cute wiggle otherwise he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off the man. Tseng smiled again slowly. "No, not exactly...." He said in a soft tone. He then stepped forward and took Reno by the hips again, drawing his body between the length of his legs. He didn't miss the fact that Reno was oozing desire or the fact that the Turk was groaning through his lips. "What do you expect I should do?" He questioned as his fingers slipped along the hem of Reno's boxers. The man was sure asking for it and Tseng questioned inwardly whether it had been Reno's intention first off by coming here.

Reno gasped as Tseng grabbed his hips and pulled him forward, sitting up and taking a fistful of Tseng's shirt in one hand, the other flitting down to toy with the Wutaiain's belt. He wrapped his leg around one of Tseng's, rubbing it slowly, lightly, up and down the length of it. "I dunno, Bossman," he purred, shuddering as he felt Tseng's fingers teasingly breach the barrier of his boxers. "You seem to have a pretty good idea of what it is you want, yo..." With that, the clasp of the belt was finally undone, and Reno turned his attention to the button on Tseng's slacks.

Tseng's jaw tensed at the sight of the redhead before him, Gods, he's had tastes of Reno before but nothing that went beyond a teasing word. How Reno got to him on this night, whether he was tired or not, he didn't know but he sure wasn't going to let this moment pass. Dark eyes followed the man's as he made for his belt and had pulled him close in a handful of fabric. A soft sound came from Tseng's lips and he did not move to stop the other Turk. Once the belt was released he smirked. "Your intentions I see!" He said with a devilishly questioning look. *Sit up Reno!" He demanded as he gripped the flesh of his thighs. He did nothing to remove the other man's hand at his front and uttered another shallow breath when Reno's leg teased the back of his thigh.

Reno threw his head back and laughed, doing as his commanding officer ordered and sitting up. "Yeah. You caught me, yo," he chuckled, giving Tseng a wink promising him that, regardless of his plot, he wouldn't regret what was about to happen. As soon as Reno's hand had finished unbuttoning and unzipping Tseng's pants, both hands flew to his shirt, a goodnatured curse falling from his lips as his fingers stumbled over the offending buttons. Deciding to fuck it for the moment, he pulled the older man closer, spreading his legs so Tseng could press more fully against him, adding a teasing buck of his hips as he pulled Tseng to him. "You disapprove of my intentions? Cuz, y'know, I could always just go..." He pinned Tseng with a sultry, seductive look.

One perfect eyebrow arched once his pants were released and fell to his ankles revealing the silk navy Shinra issued boxers that he wore. It was also obvious by how firm they seemed that Reno's intentions wouldn't go unsatisfied. A light chuckle came from Tseng's lips when the Turk fumbled with his buttons and then gave up. "No Reno...you won't go anywhere." He said with a soft guttural sigh as Reno drew him near. Upon instinct Tseng's hands slipped down and took each cheek in a rough hold and he closed the distance between their bodies just as quickly. 'Damn Reno...and his body, his touch!' Tseng thought. Eyes met again and locked fully with the other man's, and with another rough jerk towards him, pressing something hard against Reno's inner thigh, Tseng met his lips again in a lust crushing kiss.

Reno groaned at the contact, his legs tightening around Tseng and his arms twining around the elder's neck sinuously. With one hand, he removed the band holding the man's short black hair, the other following quickly to thread through the strands, pulling him closer, always closer, as he met each one of Tseng's thrusts with a sensual roll of his own hips. Returning the kiss with vigor, Reno's fingers strayed back to the damned buttons, bound and determined to get the things undone. He made quick work of the tie, throwing it off to the side somewhere and running his hands up his Commander's body to help him out of his coat, pushing it down his arms, all without removing his lips from Tseng's. Growling and breaking the kiss as he continued to fumble with the buttons, Reno hissed, "I swear to fucking god, I'm just gonna rip this goddamned thing off you, yo."

Tseng's body moved gracefully at the Turk's touch almost as if he anticipated his every move. Groaning within the kiss and the fact that Reno was literally grinding against him, the man was lucky he was tied up in the kiss otherwise he would have elicited a hiss at his hair tie being released. Tseng couldn't hold back the shallow groan that came from his throat when Reno ran his fingers through his hair, and rolled his hips against him, drawing him closer. Tseng was everything but the perfectionist, his hair was at the top of his list but for now he let is slide. He easily shifted his arms to allow his suit jacket to fall off only breaking contact with Reno long enough to let it fall from each arm. All this without breaking the kiss. Then finally Tseng drew back to stared into Reno eyes. "Reno...those hands of yours are dangerous." He said in a husky voice that was laced with desire. It was a tone Reno would be begging to hear.

As Reno worked with his top, Tseng laughed lightly again and reached up behind Reno to snag the length of his ponytail and held it, giving him a teasing warning that he would pull at it if he had too, and he did when Reno spoke next. He jerked Reno's head backwards a bit exposing his neck to him while his other hand slithered around to the front and fitted firmly against the tented part of Reno's boxers. He pulsed his fingers against him. Tseng arched an eyebrow again, his lips slowly curling into a very mischievous grin. He shook his head lightly at Reno's words and could not hold back a deep brief chuckle. "You do and I'll make sure you spend the next week working off the money it would cost to replace such and expensive suit and don't think I won't make good on that promise." He taunted as he brought his lips back down and kissed the nape of Reno's neck softly. He ran his tongue all the way up until his lips met the edge of the Turk's ear, where he nibbled lightly before giving it a quick, somewhat rough bite.

The growl the man had uttered hit his ears sending waves of raw desire down his spine. Through it all Tseng had kept his cool but he was quickly starting to lose it, wanting more from his redheaded fair. Removing both hands from where they were, one at his hair and one between Reno's thigh, Tseng knew the Turk would groan at the loss of contact. With more grace and ease then Reno thought possible, he unbuttoned the Turk's shirt and without removing it slipped his hands inside, dancing his fingers over heated flesh. "Reno..." Tseng said softly as he removed one hand and teasingly swatted the other's away from his own chest. Again with quick ease, he undid his and shuffled it off, showing the perfect skill with which his fingers could perform. Now only in his boxers he placed both hands upon Reno's shoulders and shoved both the suit jacket and white shirt off in such a manner that it would bring the Turk's hands back behind him. Tseng smiled and used both hands to ball up the fabric at Reno's wrists to trap his arms behind him. He leaned forward again, deathly close to Reno's lips. " So you think I need to get more ass...well then...I think I shall, and it will be yours I shall take." He taunted.

Reno grinned at Tseng's warning words, knowing perfectly well that his hands were quite dangerous... And quite skilled. He let out a soft purr as Tseng lightly tugged on his hair, then a deep, long moan when the man pulled it, his back arching instinctively towards him (he'd never told anyone, but he was quite the masochist, and Tseng seemed to have no qualms about using that unknown advantage). The redhead sucked in a shaky breath at the manner in which his neck was attacked, his hips impulsively thrusting into the friction Tseng's hand provided, a low hiss escaping him at the pleasure it brought. Giving his superior a shaky grin, he murmured, "Yeah, I'd bet you would. Probably have me fuckin alphebetize your files by the fifth letter in every word or s--" his sentence was cut off about then by the swift nip to his ear, a moan completing the statement as his eyes went glassy. He pressed his chest up towards his boss's wandering hand, groaning, "You're playin with fire, here, boss..." and glaring as his hand, which had still been trying to remove Tseng's shirt, was swatted away. He let out a huff as Tseng so easily did what he had failed to, not even noticing when Tseng oh-so-easily disabled the use of his arms. He did, however, notice his sudden handicap when he attempted to reach for the man again, his eyes widening, a wanton shudder travelling down his frame.

Bondage. Another one of his hidden kinks.

A sudden blush rose, dusting his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, his breaths coming more quickly in his excitement, a small whimper (again, he'd never admit to it) escaping his parted lips. "Tseng..." he all but moaned, brushing his lips teasingly against those of his Commander, "Shut up and fuck me."

Reno was deliciously sexy and he couldn't avoid it this time. Never before had he had such a strong desire to take a man, sure Reno had teased him and he himself had toyed with the idea of it, but never before had he actually acted on it. Tseng again chuckled. " Actually it would be the last letter but I am sure you wouldn't mind...hmmm?" He said with a dark look. Something again flared in his eyes when Reno spoke to him, setting off a fire inside him he had yet to tamper with. He tightened his grip with one hand on the folds of fabric that bound his lushious Turks arms. "Mess with fire? Oh no, you lit the flame." Tseng stated in that same rasping voice as he bypassed Reno's lips again to make contact with the man's neck where he proceeded to kiss, lick and nibble, quite hard at times, upon Reno's skin. He left small red marks as he did. Tseng smiled again at the man's raw need and slight shutter. Raising his lips to Reno's ear he whispered in a deathly alluring tone. "In good time..." Tseng tightened the grip yet again twisting the fabric expertly around Reno's wrists. Then his other hand joined it and he made a handy knot out of the sleeves and bound him. " Dear, we do seem to have a problem hmm?"

"C-completely beside the point," Reno groaned as Tseng again attacked his neck, his lips itching to reciprocate, his bound hands keeping him from doing so. He groaned as Tseng purred such pretty promises into his ear, his blush deepening. He then felt the ties that held him tighten as Tseng tied them, his immediate instinct being to try to get himself out of his vulnerable state. He growled, yanking on the cloth, catching Tseng in a harsh, passionate kiss as he attempted to free himself, a leg coming up to hook around the man's waist as a distraction tactic (Reno was nothing if not a genius at distraction techniques), bucking his hips to grind against Tseng's, grinning into the kiss when he felt how utterly hard his boss was. "Apparently we do, bossman... Why don'tcha let me take care of yours for ya, hmm?" he purred, his voice positively dripping sex.

Tseng smiled and when he drew back the kiss did in fact catch him by surprise. Arms tangled around the Turk's neck and had so carelessly left that cloth at the base of Reno's wrists. Reno would not miss the breathless deep throated moan that came from Tseng as he hungrily lapped at Reno's lips like a ferral dog who hadn't eatten in weeks. Reno was in fact a class act in distraction and it had worked. Tseng again moaned as Reno pressed against him causing his body to jerk with abate anticipation. The cool calm collectness was being lost and melted down and nearly faded at what Reno uttered in such exotic words. Tseng paused and met his gaze, fingers slipping up into the girth of red hair before him. His dark eyes were nothing but pools of lust now and there was no turning back. He wanted this man bad. Without so much as a thought he jerked his hips forward matching the fleck of heat in his eyes. " You do think highly of yourself...but who will win...if you think you can pin me...do as you please...Reno." He said softly.

Reno grinned in victory as Tseng's hands slipped up around his neck, the loosening of the knots becoming that much easier with Tseng's hands gone. He made quick work of the knot, subtly easing his arms out of their prison, leaving them behind his back. He settled his forehead on Tseng's chest, flicking his tongue against one of the man's nipples as he inconspicuously sized the man up. Ever the Turk, he made some comparisons: First, where he was lanky and wiry, Tseng was a bit more well built; more defined. He had been in this business quite a few more years than Reno, as well. He knew what he was doing. Reaching a decision, he turned a sexy, flirtatious grin up to Tseng. "Nah. You can top, yo... It's just that you've been doing all the touching... I think it's my turn." With that, he pulled his freed hands from behind him, sliding one quickly into Tseng's boxers, grasping him lightly, trying to keep the surprise at his length and girth off his face. After all, he knew that the pain would be one of the more pleasant parts. He slid his hand along Tseng's cock lightly, fingers dancing along the skin, as his other hand traced the smooth contours of the Wutaiain's chest, pausing over the other nipple and toying with it slowly. "'Sides, you need to be teased, too, right?" he growled, a feral grin on his lips, a mischevious glint in his eye. He wriggled to the edge of the desk, falling gracefully to his knees, his tongue darting out to trace a light line along Tseng's clothed erection.

"I...how..."Was all the former composed Turk could muster to say, trying to question how he got out, but then not really caring once the warmth of Reno's lips met his chest and teased him. Outwardly he tensed slightly, letting a soft sigh escape his lips. On the inside he was growling at the man, almost like a split personallity, but no one would know it. 'God...Reno...' He thought, wanting that man more now then he'd ever thought could be a rational want in the first place. He barely heard the words Reno spoke to him once his hand slipped beneath his boxers, brushing against him. "Reno..." He hissed, through a shuddering breath. His hands moved to the man's shoulders as he tried to steady himself. He had to bite down on his own tongue to stifle the cries he wanted to utter when Reno's tongue brushed against his sex which instantly reacted to him. 'Damn him..but don't stop.' Tseng thought with another growl. He also barely was aware of the subtle movements as his eyes were slowly closing. He didn't miss the mischevious look in Reno eyes and part of him wondered what he had gotten himself into, he had in fact started it...but then again he had wanted to.

Reno couldn't hide the triumphant grin that stole onto his lips at his Commander's flustered state, purring from his spot on the floor, "You let yourself get distracted, yo. I guess you're suffering the consequences of that now. Though..." he removed himself from Tseng completely momentarily, sitting back on his haunches to contemplate. "This doesn't really seem like a punishment, does it? Aw, hell. Guess that's why I'm not in a disciplinary position, eh?" A grin and a wink later, his lips were again tracing the outline Tseng's arousal made in his boxers, wrapping lips and tongue around whatever he could reach, blunt teeth scraping along the fabric-covered flesh. Tiring rather quickly of the cotton, though, he abruptly removed his mouth, his hands reaching for the waistband and yanking down the offending fabric quickly, licking his lips unconsciously as Tseng's now-exposed cock was presented to him. He wrapped his lips around the head briefly, giving a soft suck, before removing them again and licking a long, slow trail from the root of Tseng's erection to the leaking tip, his own blue-green eyes seeking Tseng's brown, holding them in his lusty gaze when he finally caught them.

Again Tseng tried to speak. "I think your wro..." But his words were lost again as he bit down harder on his lip. Shutting his mouth tight, though unable to hide the grunted cry from deep in his throat as Reno continued his teasing, Tseng gasped." Evil...no...you'll get your punishment..." He tried to say again, his voice was extremely shallow and shaking with sexual desire, and one that he hadn't felt this strongly before. His hands lashed out for anything to support his slightly trembling body against. Finding Reno's shoulders again, he attempted to steady himself but would soon fail again as well. Dark eyes, now hazy locked with Reno's, and in that moment, the world faded, and only Reno sat before him. Tseng's lips parted, as he again barely noticed that Reno had completely declothed him, he sighed, sighed rather loudly when Reno took his sex into his mouth.

The shock of it sending icy chilling waves through his body. It was deathly electrifying and he was slipping faster now. The inner battle between whether to continue or not completely exited his mind and he wanted nothing more then to satisfy it, making Reno his. Another soft gasp fell from his lips and Reno would notice it was fast becoming harder for the previously collected man to keep his eyes open as well as stand steadily. Tseng sucked in another sharp breath at the feelings Reno was giving him and uttered a long throaty sigh that could almost be a hiss when the warmth of his tongue ran the length of him. His strong knees began to shake when Reno continued to roll his torturous tongue over him. "Ahhh...er...Re..ooh." His head was swirling beyond lucid thoughts and he lost all control of everything. Then, and without breaking contact and knowing the lay out of his office quite well, he stumbled backwards and fell into a large grey arm chair behind him. Reno would follow willingly since the hands upon his shoulders didn't allow for him to move away. "Gaia...Reno...what are you doing?" He asked his question saying and meaning so much, not that he hadn't been with anyone sexual in a while, not a man of course, and not that he didn't know how to please a man, it was just not a one had ever done what Reno was doing now. He then also wondered why he didn't entertain this phsycial excersize more often...well...he had been too busy ...but now...now Reno would be his play.

Reno shuddered lightly at the dark promise in Tseng's words, his cock throbbing painfully as he thought of all the ways he'd like for the Wutai man to "punish" him. He honestly had no idea it would be so easy to bed the normally stoic Tseng, or else he would've done this years ago! After all, it was no small secret among the lesser ranked Turks that Reno had been lusting after Tseng for quite some time now. And now that he had him...

Reno moaned lightly along with his superior, finding his sudden illiterate state oddly... Arousing. Chuckling softly, he purred, "Whassa matter, Bossman? Cat got your tongue? Or maybe it has something a bit more interesting..." He grinned, giving Tseng another long, slow lick, grunting when Tseng pulled him forward, chuckling again when he saw his boss slump bonelessly (well... almost bonelessly) into a chair, taking advantage of the position to settle between the man's slender legs, his fingers tracing intricate patterns on Tseng's thighs as his tongue mimicked the patterns along Tseng's dick. He gave a snort at Tseng's question, answering crudely, "Well, it seems like I'm givin you head, yo, but from the look on your face, I dunno what it is I'm doin." His grin widened as his ego was bolstered and he parted his lips again, looking up at Tseng through his lashes and, again, keeping the man's gaze as he lowered his head down, taking Tseng in inch by inch, pausing only when he felt the man's head hit the back of his throat. He then sucked hard, his cheeks hollowing out as he made his way back to the tip, dipping his tongue into the small slit before diving back down again to repeat the action.

The ever quiet Turk opened his eyes slightly and gazed at Reno, his chest rising and falling even quicker now in his slumped position upon the oversized chair. But just as they had opened for him to speak he felt Reno move his tongue over him again causing his body to slightly rise from the chair, arching in a perfect curve towards him, only to fall back down gently when fingers danced about his slender muscular thighs. Not many got to see the controlling, and far to overly serious Commander in such away, in fact no one had. He normally had control but this time, and for whatever reason he did not. Letting out a long gasp he tired to speak again. " Reno I am not unwise to this...I...don't push your luck..." He said in a soft shudder, his eyes gazing upon Reno briefly before he rolled his head back against the cushion on the back of the chair and closed them again. Every muscle tensed and flexed beneath perfectly colored skin and his usually kept hair splashed out messily about his face and the fabric beneath him. Then everything stopped in his mind when Reno took him fully into his mouth. The cry that came from his lips now was more of a whining scream mixed with a futile effort to say something back to the Turk. It was a sound Tseng himself never heard come from his lips. "Reno....M-my...ughhh!" He gasped between his panting breath.

Reno moaned when Tseng arched, knowing the vibrations from his throat would go straight through the man's cock and do delicious things to his nerves. His eyes widened at Tseng's gutteral cry and he removed himself from the Wutai man's cock, burying his head in Tseng's thigh as he bit his lip and screwed his eyes shut, forcing his own orgasm back. "Fuck... Tseng..." His cock throbbed painfully, and as he went back to Tseng's arousal, he slid a hand into his own boxers and fisted himself, his breath hitching some as he jerked himself off. This time, he wasted no time, diving down to engulf Tseng completely, forcing his gag reflex back in order to take the man's length in. He sucked his way back up to the tip again, his tongue tracing the fat vein on the underside of Tseng's sex. Upon reaching the tip, Reno gave a few fast, shallow bobs of his head before diving down again, varying his speed and pressure, keeping no sort of rhythm whatsoever, sure that the inability to thrust in time would drive Tseng crazy. His moans became more frequent as he, himself, began shallowly thrusting into his fist, his breathing becoming erratic.

Never had everything in his body been this heightened, not even with the few women he had taken to bed, which in a lot of cases he just simply didn't want the attention anyways. But this...this feeling he was having with Reno was captivating...he wanted more...wanted all...and thus a almost animalistic deep resonating growl escaped his lips as Reno took a pace his body had yet not been prepared for. "DAMN IT....RENO!" He yelled, both in estacy and in frustration that he had been so easily broken, yes he was very aware of that, his work, his tea, lost in the mind blazes Reno was giving him. Tseng's body lurched upwards again and he slammed his hands down upon the cushion beneath him to keep his body air born, trying in vain to get as deep as he could. His body was jutting in quick spasms, and just as Reno thought, his hips started moving on their own accord as the craze Reno also figured, took it's toll on the older man. Dipping his head to the side he gasped loudly trying to catch his own breath and the sensation of something sweet, tight, and intense, started to build up deep down in his stomach. "RENO...Gaia...." He was sure his cries echoed loudly out his walls but he didn't care, what with the God that was before him now and the realization that he was going to make Reno his.

Reno moaned loudly, giving into Tseng's obvious desire and sliding his mouth up and down the man's cock faster, taking him deeper, sucking harder, all in an effort to hear more of the brunet's reckless cries. Something about the way he screamed Reno's name, heedless of who may still be in the building, uncaring if someone overheard... Reno moaned again, his mouth becoming desperate, longing to taste Tseng's release, to hear what he would sound like in the throes of orgasm. Meanwhile, his hand had lost all sense of rhythm, his hips snapping forward fervently, experiencing the same sensation in his lower belly as Tseng, his climax steadily approaching. He let out a soft whimper as Tseng thrust so wantonly into his mouth, screwing his eyes shut in an effort, once again, to hold off his orgasm as Tseng cried his name into the empty office.

Tseng hips remained up in the air as his arms tensed holding his firm body, well trying to hold his body still, though it was a fruitless effort on any account. The hints of his pre-cum slowly trickling out upon Reno's tongue, teased him, but shown that Tseng was not far from being able to hold it back any longer. The faster Reno moved the more Tseng cried out matching each moan with each nod from the redhead. He was panting loudly, madly, hard. His body now cascaded over with a soft sheen of the sweat produced by the heat of their actions. Another gutteral cry escaped his lips as his head snapped back and he moved his hips frantically. Everything Reno did sent incredible sensations through him and in the last moments of one of the, no the most intense orgasms he had ever felt he lost all control of himself...mind and body. When he finally felt the powerful feeling move through him the air that left his lungs was completely foreign sounding to him. It was a terribly loud cry, a mixture of him trying to say Reno's name, begging in words he couldn't form, and a very breathless scream. Tseng then grunted loudly and his body froze, as he released inside Reno's mouth with one last power thrust of his hips.

The redhead found it harder and harder to keep himself in check with every cry he tore from Tseng's lips, the copius amounts of precum dribbling down his shaft paying testament to that fact. When the brunet finally reached his peak, Reno quickly swallowed everything Tseng had to offer, head still bobbing so as to milk him dry. When he was sure that Tseng was done, he quickly pulled his head away, burying his face in the soft skin of the man's hip and stifling his own cry. He forced his body to tense rather than arch, as it usually did, hoping to leave Tseng desiring his cry, longing to see him streched taut as a bow. His fist pumped until he was sure he, too, was spent, then he slumped quite bonelessly, gasping for breath, nuzzling the brunet's hip in his post-orgasm high.

Of course, he couldn't remain quiet for long, and so he turned a grin up to Tseng, purring, "Never took you for a screamer, Bossman..." He stood somewhat shakily (to make sure that his legs would, indeed, support him), then straddled his still-recovering boss, leaning down to attach his lips to the man's neck, right above his pulse, and begin laving leisurely, sloppy kisses along the sweat sheened skin.

It took a several minutes for Tseng to realize anything and come back from his blissful state. His body sagged against the chair sprawled out beneath the Turk who now reclined over him. He hummed deeply in his throat and lazily lifed one arm to drap around Reno. " I never saw myself as anything...until now..." He said rather softly. For a moment Tseng just rested, not completely spent but he wasn't yet ready to move from the giving warmth. He sighed softly as Reno kissed about his neck and reveled in the warm feeling the man's body gave him as he lay over him. Then Reno would feel a tender hand move to his face and trail down along his jawline, stopping at his chin, where he angled his head up so their lips could met. The kiss was warm, soft, long and gentle and he continued it even more as he teased his tongue at the brim of Reno's lips, begging for entrance. "Gaia...it's no wonder that I've....no...it's dosen't matter, I believe it all now..." He said softly kissing Reno's nose, then cheek, then forehead before his hand slipped behind the man's neck and tangled with his red tresses. "Now there is only one thing to settle...and I only need a moment." He adding in an almost shockingly wicked tone, alluding to something he was or had already planned to do to the man.

Reno sighed, surprisingly content to just sit and devour the man beneath him. His mouth willingly opened to Tseng's inquisitive tongue, but Tseng pulled away all too soon. He groaned at the loss of contact, but sighed contentedly at Tseng's ministrations before catching himself, rolling his eyes even as a blush dusted his features. "I'm not some goddamned girl, yo, so stop treating me like one," he growled, though it was obvious that he was enjoying the gentle treatment. He pulled the tie out of his hair as Tseng's fingers slid into it, his long red tresses spilling over his shoulders and back. He looked at Tseng curiously. "What doesn't matter now? And where the hell are you going?" he asked, slightly panicked by the tone of the older man's voice.

(( More to come, if you want to read more tell me. Next part Tseng shows Reno who really is the 'Bossman'. Sorry if there are any mistakes but it is a raw file....))


	2. Chapter 2

(( Do not own either characters--but borrowing them for some crazy ass fun ))

Part 2 of the RP Co-Written Fiction in which I so happily call.....

**Work Interrupted**

Please enjoy and remember that this is an actual RP I am involved in and it's a back and forth thing between me and another player...so no hating if this gets to much detail for you... *has a sick mind but loves it* There is a lot of romping with some plot, but it's purely for fun, and it's only edited for spelling so it's still very much a raw story.

Tseng and Reno are so hot to me and their pairing is sweet. I love my co-writer and this story seems to have a nice flow of lots of smexy action. So if you no like hot stuff with Tseng and Reno, then don't read. You have been warned. To those who like please feel free to comment yo!!!

Sorry if the format is buggy, I am still trying to figure out how to post it...being that it's a back and forth response thing...help tips are well.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

(In case it is missed the position the pair are in --Tseng on bottom, at first, sitting in an over sized armchair in his office, Reno in his lap)

Tseng smiled. "No of course not...no girl has made me cry out like that...I merely meant that your reputation is well deserved and that is all I am going to say on that. " He added, teasing Reno with the knowledge that he knew something about him that maybe he shouldn't, more or less. "I am not going anywhere, but you...you have a job to do." Tseng said softly sliding both arms around Reno's waist and skillfully moving the both of them until he was sitting and Reno was fitted neatly into his waiting lap. He eyed him up and down. "How dare you...think you can get away with bothering me by simply being the charming man you are." He said softly. Then noticing that Reno had let his hair down, he inwardly sighed and reached up to run slender finger through it. "Foolish...Reno...you'll only get once." He teased in a dark tone. Then meeting the redhead's gaze again he removed his hand from the lovely strands of red and trailed two fingers down the center of Reno's chest, his eyes not leaving that of emerald green. They stopped just above his boxers and Tseng noted they were slightly damp and one single inhale told him all that he needed to know.

"Ah, so you've heard about my... er... More seedy passtimes, eh? Pardoning the pun," he purred, rolling his hips against those of the brunet's. His eyebrow shot up at the mention of this 'job.' He then bit back a grin at Tseng's accusation, giving his widest, most innocent eyes, his expression schooled into one of complete surprise. "Oh, me? Come in here with the sole intent to disturb you? Would I ever do such a thing?" The look soon dissolved into one of lust as Tseng slid his fingers through his hair, following the path the elder's hand made down his chest, blushing deeply when he saw the man's lingering gaze, his own gaze deviating somewhere to the side so as to avoid eye contact. "What's this... job...?" Reno asked hesitantly in an effort to draw attention away from the site of his obvious release.

Tseng let a small smile form on his lips as he noted how Reno looked away. 'Now he seems so shy?' Tseng wondered. "Yes you did and you knew exactly what you were doing." He said ghosting his hand over the moist area between Reno's much more slender thighs. He indeed thought Reno was quite attractive, though he would never speak of it in public or to Reno just yet, but he didn't see any harm in acting on his desires, after all. "...and you started it." He said finishing his inner thoughts by speaking outwardly. Taking another deep breath he took in the man's musky but very pleasant scent. "Your job....well you didn't think I was going to forget the shoe marks you left on my desk but, that can wait, now I wonder...how do you sound....?" He said looking away from Reno's face as he circled a finger around the small button hole in the front of his boxers, his last several words growing soft as if it were a mere thought rather then actually speaking so.

Reno's breath hitched at the light--barely there, really--brush of Tseng's fingers against the fabric covering his cock, giving another slow, lingering roll of his still clothed hips against Tseng's. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the brunet's ear, breathing, "Oh...? And just how do you plan on finding that out, yo?" His tongue flicked out, tracing over the shell of his ear as he pressed his hips more insistently against Tseng's fingers, begging with his body language in a way he (as of yet) refused to do with his voice.

Tseng's eyes went half shut as Reno leaned into him, speaking and brushing his lips against his ear. "Oh I have my ways..." He said slowly grinning. The brush and gentle roll of the Turk's hips against his, though he had already had his release, and his cock instantly started to come back to life, he wasn't done and had wanted more the first time. He sighed softly and lifted a hand to take Reno's chin as he again guided the man's lips to his and he kissed him, deeply and with growing lust again. This time things would be different. With his other hand he dipped his finger further into the fabric making contact with the warm skin of Reno's slowly, increasing in it's hardness, sex. Still kissing him he teasingly tugged at the fabric that covered him. Tseng smiled slowly in the kiss and then, quite abruptly he yanked his finger towards him, tearing the fabric all the way up to the hem, never once breaking the kiss he had trapped Reno in. Then his other hand joined in and they both pulled hard at the fabric again, surprising him of how easy it tore. He continued this slowly, lacing his fingers fleetingly over the man's skin.

Reno's hips jerked forward of their own volition as Tseng's fingers made contact with his half-hard cock. He shuddered as the brunet teasingly tugged on his boxers, starting to shimmy out of them. However, a loud ripping sound stopped him, and, eyes wide, he broke from their kiss to look down at the shredded remains of his clothing, groaning as Tseng's fingers feathered along his skin. While inwardly, he was extremely aroused by the sudden forcefulness (and a certain part of his anatomy reflected that), outwardly he merely rolled his eyes. "That was my favorite pair, yo. You say you wanted me to clean your damn desk, how 'n the hell d'you expect me to do that now, huh, Bossman?" He pressed his hips down suddenly, his finally freed erection pressing against Tseng's for the first time, and Reno honestly believed he'd never felt a more amazing feeling, the loud, lusty moan that escaped his lips solidifying that. "Tseng..." he breathed, leaning down to catch Tseng in a noticably desperate kiss.

Tseng merely smiled at the openness that Reno was showing. He moved back a bit, shifting higher up in the seat. Arching an eyebrow, he chuckled lightly. "Well it will make a nice rag...I'll get you a new pair...don't fret. " Tseng teased and was again captured within the Turks lips. Closing his eyes he made one final quick movement with his hand and the boxers pulled completely free from the man. Tseng also gasped at the feeling of warmth, at what flesh against flesh felt like. It was incredible. Already he could feel himself harden with the thought of making this exotic creature atop him cry out his name, even louder then the soft breathless one he just uttered. Reno had certainly surprised him, and now he had him right where he wanted. He teased the man with his tongue flicking it at the soft part of his lip while both hands at once took a hold of the semi rigid cock that was begging for attention. Fingers hooked around him, drumming, pulsing in an effort to bring Reno to attention. Nothing else was said for a moment and not a sound was heard save for the soft breathing each were making. "Again...." Tseng requested in a soft yet demanding tone, his lips feathering over Reno's.

Reno's body seemed to be moving of its own accord, his hands flying to clutch at Tseng's shoulders, threading into his hair, his hips pushing forward, craving more of the older man's touch. He looked at Tseng with lust darkened, glazed eyes, "D-do... Ah, fuck, do what?" Then, as Tseng gave a particularly firm squeeze, he buried his face in the brunet's neck, in advertently giving the Wutaian what he desired by giving a gutteral moan of, "Ohh, fuck, Tseng..."

He smiled again and lovingly squeezed Reno tighter, twirling his hand, rolling his wrist back and forth around him. His dark eyes watched as he leaned forward resting his head in his neck. "Yes? Reno is that what you want hmmm?" He asked softly his lips grazing the man's ear as he spoke. Nibbling lightly against the part of his neck that was exposed to him, he moved a hand up and took a handful of hair and pulled it roughly backwards. "And I know how you like it." He stated with an evil tone to his voice. The pull set Reno back a bit upon his hips allowing Tseng to lean forward and take one of Reno's tender nipples into his mouth. He teethed them and then abruptly bit down harshly before he rolled his tongue in circles over it. His hand never stopped its steady, easy, tantalizing movements around his cock. "Come on Reno....again..."he demanded, not really stating what he wanted and hoping that his response would be just that....a soft maybe loud pleading moan for him. The power shifted to his side and he couldn't help but smirk at the thought. Oh, what had Reno gotten into.

Reno whimpered as Tseng began stroking him in earnest, his hips following the easy rhythm, a shudder travelling through his body at Tseng's seductive voice in his ear. "H-how..." he tried to ask how exactly Tseng knew his preferences, but was stopped by a sharp yank to his hair. The redhead loosed a loud cry at the rough treatment, his hands tangling in Tseng's hair as the man moved to take one of his nipples in his mouth, groaning at the heat. A gasp tore its way from his throat as Tseng abruptly bit down, his back arching as he pulled the man closer, his ass, conveniently positioned directly above Tseng's sex, pressing down against him, grinding desperately. At Tseng's command, Reno finally got what the man was asking for, and moaned, "Tseng... Please..." quite wantonly, pulling the man away from his chest and leaning down to press his lips to the man's ear, whimpering, "Please, Tseng, I need..." At this he flushed, deciding that, while he was willing to play uke to get what he wanted, flat out begging was still a bit beyond him at this moment.

A seductive laugh again came from Tseng lips as he made light kisses along Reno's skin until he captured the man's other nipple and bit down even harder, making it just as red, and hoping to get him to cry out loudly again. The Wutai stifled a moan as Reno pressed against him causing his hips to flex up against him. He brushed his lips back across his chest and then slowly up until he paused, nibbling at the nape of the redhead's neck. "Hmm, what is it that you want...pain with pleasure?" The Turk chuckled again and gave Reno's cock a rough squeeze but not so much to hurt him, just to surprise him. Knowingly he removed his hand which would cause another moan, one that rang of, 'not wanting him to stop'. Tseng then took Reno's hips in a firm hold and held him steady as he gave a quick lick to his finger and moved it down at the sweet puckering hole that he knew was begging to be racked hard. "I know a lot...my dear Turk and I never knew." He whispered against the man's flesh and then proceeded to nibble lightly before he then bit harder, while at the same time he slipped a finger inside him. Rotating it slightly, he waited just a second before he slipped another one in, moving in and out in a slow steady teasing motion.

The redhead threw his head back, the pain doing as Tseng hoped and tearing another moan from the redhead, his fingers scrabbling along Tseng's chest searching for something to grab. Meeting Tseng's thrust, Reno whimpered a bit at the man's inquiry, biting his lip and refusing to tell him that yes, that was exactly what he wanted. A low moan accompanied the quick squeeze to his dick, followed by an anguished cry when Tseng pulled his hand away. He watched with hooded eyes as Tseng sucked a finger, watching it trail down his body and hissing when it entered him. A brief smile lit his features, the knowledge that he would soon be filled by the man beneath him, an obvious relief to him. However, when the second came before he had a chance to be fully prepared for it, a loud, desperate moan escaping his kiss-swollen lips. "Tseng!" he cried emphatically, his mind momentarily clouded by the delicious pain, "Gaia, yes, hurt me...!" He gasped as these words left him, clapping a hand to his mouth and casting his eyes heavenward, inwardly cursing even as he sunk further down onto Tseng's fingers.

Tseng drew back his head and just watched the man. Oh how lovely he was, withering, moaning in both pain and pleasure. Dark eyes flittered along the ivory skin of his Turk taking note of all the places he had been, where there was redden marks, leading a path up and back down from his neck. Something flashed in his eyes and he drew pleasure from the Turks expression that was a mixture of desire and pain. "Yes Reno?" Tseng said arching a single eyebrow. He knew Reno was so badly wanting him to touch him, but the effect he wanted to use to set the mood didn't call for that yet. For a long moment he pumped his fingers in and out of Reno, pushing deeper and deeper, and on an outward thrust he snuck in a third finger and met tight resistance, knowing Reno would gasp and he wanted, no ached to hear that sound, and why....why did he? "Your cries are so lovely Reno....please...why don't you beg for more. You have only cracked the surface." The Commander stated in a firm tone, but it was also a hint to the other Turk that he had brought, surfaced something in Tseng that no other had. The hand, which was at his waist, pushed Reno backwards into his waiting fingers and Tseng turned his lips up to take Reno's swollen lips in another deep kiss. The skill he performed next would not only be swift and elegant but only something only Tseng could manage and would be most surprising, his expert strengths revealed here. For in one fluid movement he stood from the chair using his powerful legs to stand. Only one hand held Reno, his weight off of Tseng balanced firmly upon the three fingers which were pumping more forcefully into him now. For a moment Tseng waited to see Reno's reaction.

Reno moaned breathily as Tseng slid yet a third finger into him, hurting like hell and feeling like heaven, all at once. "I... Ah, fuck... I don't f-fuckin beg, y-yo," Reno attempted to growl (though it ended up coming out more as a wanton whimper). He gave the Commander a shaky grin, realizing that the tone of voice he had issued the command in was his "Bossman" voice, hoping that ignoring a direct order would get him some sort of punishment. He gasped as Tseng pushed him back onto his fingers, his moan being swallowed by the brunet as he again leaned up to capture his lips in a passionate kiss. Reno's eyes rolled to the back of his head as Tseng stood, forcing his fingers only deeper. His legs wrapped tightly around the man's waist and he threw his head back, his back arching into a perfect curve as he bit his knuckle, biting back a breathless scream. "Tseng... Fuck, Tseng... Gaia, please..."

Surprisingly Tseng was able to hold back a little now, so he just watched Reno and took in the lovely and delectable sight of the man who once thought he was in control, lose it. He bruisingly kissed Reno again and turned around literally dropping Reno into the chair they were just in, fulling releasing him by every means of his touch. It was surprising. Tseng's eyes, if Reno took the chance to notice, were afire with a dark desire that seemed to reject the cool calmness he usually had, but quite the opposite. "As you wish Reno." He said slowly. Then firmly placing a hand upon each knee he jerked Reno's legs apart and moved forward to settle between them. He didn't even have to aline himself up, he knew precisely where he wanted to go. He met Reno's gaze and slowly smiled, his body standing tall and looming over Reno. His cock standing full and ridge at the pink swollen entrance that they both knew would be soon impaled upon. Tseng wasn't a small man by any standards as Reno already noted earlier. "So...this..." He said holding the red haired knees apart as he pushed his head inside Reno part way. "...is...what..." He said pushing further, his lips parting in a grunt. " ....you...want." He finally stated thrusting his hips forward and fully sheathing himself into Reno. The warmth and utter tightness was surrounding and blissfully so...Tseng had never felt such a thing.

Reno grunted as his back hit the chair, whimpering at the loss of Tseng's fingers, feeling suddenly empty. He looked up into Tseng's eyes, his breath hitching at the blatant desire in the man's normally emotionless eyes. While, inwardly, he was somewhat shocked that he of all people had been the one to break the stoic, solemn brunet, he was glad that he was the only one that had gotten to see this side of Tseng. And, if he had his way, it'd most likely stay that way. The redhead loosed a short, surprised cry as Tseng jerked his knees apart forcefully, back arching at the feel of Tseng's cock at his entrance, a long, desperate moan flying from his lips as Tseng slid into his willing body. "D-don't... Don't stop... Please, fuck, Tseng..." he whimpered, grabbing fistfuls of the chair's fabric. Twin tears made their way down his face, his body's natural reaction to the pain he longed for, his mouth agape as he took in rapid, shallow breaths.

Ah, little did Reno know the older Turks skills were not just limited to his job, no, though he had taken on only few lovers in his life, they had never wanted to leave him had were always pained that he didn't ask them back. Not yet ready to be finished with Reno, Tseng again did something that would surprise him. Now fully inside him, their skin meeting so closely that not even air could pass between them, Tseng twitched his cock knowing full well what he would hit. Reno would feel the man's sex pulse inside him by merely his thought. "Patience....." Tseng said in a whisper as he leaned forward to kiss his lower stomach and making his way up. He knew the pause would be torturous and that was exactly what he wanted. Inwardly, Tseng wanted to just go ahead and fuck the redhead's brains out but he kept telling himself to slow down. Reno's final orgasm would be only be intensified by his actions and soon he would also find out that the Commander of the Turks was a skilled lover. "Reno....ah my Reno...who so sweetly begs for me...you shall soon be screaming my name at the top of your lungs and if it is not loud enough I will make sure you know." He said with an air of stark seriousness, but also meaning that he was about to be shown possibly a new experience. Then very slowly Tseng finally pulled out, waited a moment and then thrust back in, another grunt breaking from his lips. He then repeated this action several more times, his nails digging into the skin of Reno's knees.

The wait was sheer torture. Every nerve was hypersensitive; it had been far too long since he had been fucked this well. His back arched sharply and his eyes fluttered shut as Tseng's sex moved feather-light, brushing just barely against that bundle of nerves inside him. He tightened his legs around the man's waist, growling, "To the fucking Lifestream with patience, Tseng! Fuck me!" As Tseng began trailing kisses up his body instead, Reno began to squirm and whimper. His fingers twined in the soft black strands of Tseng's hair, tugging insistently, only loosening when the man straightened up. At his claim, Reno's breath hitched. He knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that Tseng would make good on his promise.

But he'd be damned before he'd make it easy on him.

At that moment, Tseng finally moved, and Reno felt his eyes roll back again, a small smile gracing his features as he felt the wonderful friction caused by Tseng sliding slowly out. However, when he slid completely out, Reno's eyes narrowed at him. "Tseng, I swear to fucking Gaia, if you don't--" And suddenly, Tseng was inside him again, hot and throbbing and big, and the rest of the threat died on his lips, a moan replacing it instead. He uttered a short cry with every meeting of their hips, the pace (too slow, far too slow) driving him crazy. "Ah... Please, Tseng... C'mon, I know you can move faster than that, yo... Stop teasing, please..."

"Oh but it makes you say and react so lovely..." He stated giving Reno only a taste of what he wanted in 6 quick harsh thrusts against him, eliciting his own grunting moans as he did so. Admittedly, Tseng had never been with a man and his thoughts on that just now, even at the start, was that he wasn't going back to the other. Sure women were fine in their own right but this single act, broken upon him by the most unlikely person he never dreamed, had changed all that. This and this act alone was about to make Reno his even if the Turk didn't know it yet. Tseng sighed when Reno ran his fingers through his hair, he did love that kind of touch. Pausing a bit after such a rapid reaction Tseng leaned down and teethed at one of Reno's nipples again before he rather roughly bit it, and made his way up the Turk's chest, over his collar bone, and to his ear. Warm lips rested just at the base of his ear and Tseng whispered again. "Reno....oh Reno...." He taunted. " ...from now on...no one has you but me and be so warned that I am a very, very, dreadfully jealous man. " He hissed and just to prove a point he bit into the edge of Reno's ear along with a matching quick thrust. Then almost as if to further his plight he moved his lips again the the nape of Reno's neck and sucked hard while kissing at the same time, this would also mark him, but Tseng wasn't all about marking such perfect skin, just leaving a hint that he was there. Tseng moaned softly into Reno's neck, sending a soft vibrating humming sensation through his skin. 'You are mine...you are mine...damn it Reno.' Tseng thought. He soon then, began a slow pace again, loving how Reno reacted, wanting it to be harder and faster. 'All in good time.' He thought. The pace he set was steady and he took his time, beads of sweat forming on his brow as he concentrated on not fully breaking at the lusting words of his new found lover. He increased his pace now, quickening and becoming slightly rougher, but it still wasn't as fast as he intended, as Reno wanted. This was merely a test...a game and he was now the one who held the power. Again he increased his pace, rolling his hips as he pounded against Reno, still he waited, still he teased.

Reno gave a breathless little scream as Tseng gave him a small taste of what was to come, his hips taking up the fast rhythm and trying to keep it even as Tseng took the pace back down. He hissed when Tseng bit down on one of his still-sore nipples, threading his fingers through the man's hair yet again, kneading his scalp. As Tseng whispered the words to claim him in his ear, Reno couldn't keep the look of wonder off his face; neither could he fight back the sudden, deep blush that covered his features. The fact that someone could want him, a Turk... He had killed countless hundreds. He had done so many horrible things... Then again, so had this man, and who better to love a Turk than one of their own? He grinned, his cockiness returning somewhat. "Heh... I think I c-can get used to th-that idea, Bossman... E-even if you are a very," he moaned here, as Tseng brushed against his prostate,"very, dreadfully jealous man... Just... Be f-forewarned... Ah... That I love p-pushing your buttons..." He arched his neck, welcoming the mark that Tseng was leaving, eager to show the world that yes, someone could love this "good for nothing womanizing drunk." As Tseng sped up, Reno became more and more vocal, almost against his will, his moans turning into cries of ecstasy, his legs tightening convulsively around his new lover, his hands reaching up to the man, grabbing his biceps as Tseng pounded into him. Finally, his self control broke, and he cried, "Ah, fuck, Tseng... Gaia, please, please stop teasing... Fuck me like you mean it, please!"

Even in his excellent control Tseng wasn't able to hold back the increasing moans that were coming back out of his mouth. He continued his teasing for quite a bit longer, that was until Reno cried out again, begging...begging more then Tseng had ever heard him do in his life. Yes, he could very easily fall for this, cocky, somewhat fowl mouthed, terribly sexy, intense kind of a Turk, who was just as deadly as he, if only they both knew what each other thought. After those words of total abandonment, and the way in which Reno ran his fingers through his hair, and the way he was arching so wonderfully against him, Tseng lost it again, giving into his own willful desire. "Reno." He hissed as he tightly snaked his arms low around Reno's waist, curling them tightly around him, holding him firmly in place, and leaving no room for moving or breaking contact. He rested his head against Reno's shoulder and rocked his hips forward with madding force into Reno. He knew precisely where to hit that mark and he did so each and every time. He knew where it was because of how Reno reacted and Tseng was nothing but excellent at remembering things. "I know..." he barely got out as he tightened his hold on the Turk. His hips were jutting quickly against Reno and each time it felt terribly incredible, like nothing he had ever felt before. "My god Reno....AHHHH!" He cried out against his neck. Tseng knew he was getting close but he wanted Reno to cry out first, he wanted him to scream for him. "Louder Reno...!" He demanded as he removed one hand and placed it around Reno's swollen cock, his hand matching the pace of his hips.

Reno bit back a grin as his begging finally broke his lover's control, his back arching almost violently off the chair as he was pounded viciously into. He wrapped his arms around Tseng's neck, pulling him ever closer, sealing their bodies together. He panted against Tseng's ear, repeating a mantra of the Wutai man's name along with various curses, his voice raising every once in a while whenever Tseng hit his prostate particularly hard. When Tseng finally began fucking him in earnest, Reno let his head fall back, his mind too overcome with pleasure to form coherent words anymore. His heels dug into Tseng's lower back, urging him on. When he felt Tseng's hand wrap around his weeping dick, he almost lost it, but held his orgasm in check just long enough to grab Tseng's face, planting a wanton, desperate, sloppy kiss on his lips before meeting Tseng's gaze. His cries--"Tseng... Oh, god... Tseng!!"--increased in volume until they filled the room, and only when he reached his climax did he tear his gaze away from that of his lover, throwing his head back with one final scream of the man's name. As his hot seed filled the space between their bodies, his back bowed beautifully, a perfect arch, and every muscle seized around Tseng, pulling him as close as humanly possible.

Tseng's eyes opened briefly when Reno moved his face from within his neck to plant feverish kisses about his face. He sighed and tired in vain to match that gentle rhythm but all he could do was gasp and moan softly in response, his focus was solely upon what was happening between he and Reno. Their bodies were so close together that Tseng nearly felt as if they were one, he sighed again at that. But it was Reno's cry that had brought him over the edge as second time. "Yes...Reno....ahh...ahhhh!" Tseng let out a shaking shuddering groan as his body froze against Reno's. The man's perfect form fitting neatly in the folds of Tseng's hovering body. 'Damn the boy was intoxicating...his every breath, his every shudder, his needing desire....' Tseng thought, he just couldn't get enough of him and knew very well his fate was sealed with Reno, but it was a good thought. With one final thrust he burst inside Reno and grunted madly in a deep kiss which Tseng had turned to. Then he fell forward, his giving weight a comfort to the Turk. "My God Reno...I never knew..." He said breathlessly after several minutes. He shifted slightly, bringing his hands around Reno's waist and holding him. Then again, to Reno's surprise he found himself being lifted off the chair. With ease Tseng carried Reno off to the side of the room where Reno would now notice that there was in fact a door. Opening it they stepped inside. It was a small sitting room with two large couches, a fire place, one desk, art work on the wall, plants, and the aroma of something light and sweet. Moving to the couch Tseng placed Reno there and grabbing a blanket from the top, slid in next to him. Arms again tangled around Reno's body and drew him close. " You are mine...." Tseng said in a soft protective manner, " ...and you still have to polish my desk tomorrow for causing me to get behind in my work...but...that was...highly invigorating...." He said softly as he placed his head just above the Turks.

Reno tossed curious, sleepy eyes around the room he was carried into, snorting sardonically. "Of course you have a room here. And all this time, I thought I was just teasing you about living here, yo..." He stretched languidly as Tseng rooted around for a blanket, wincing a bit at the anticipated soreness in his ass. He scooted over to make room for the elder when he returned, immediately twining himself around Tseng (another thing he'd never admit to: He loved to cuddle.). He threw a leg over the man's hip, pressing their chests together, somewhat shocked to notice how perfect their bodies seemed to fit together, like two pieces to a puzzle. Tucking his head under Tseng's chin, he murmured, "Yeah, yeah, I'm yours." He gave the man a teasing grin before his jaw dropped in indignant surprise. "Wh--Are you fuckin kidding me?! I just gave you the best sex of your life, yo, and this is how you repay me??" he cried, his tirade interrupted by a yawn that he tried to hide. "That's... That's really not cool, yo. Not fucking cool. See when you manage to get some next. Psh." With that, he snuggled back up to his lover, still grumbling about the unfairness of the situation.

"Of course I have a room, and no one knows about it, so don't go around snapping your jaw that you were in here." He warned and then lovingly snuggled up against Reno, giving the man exactly what he wanted. A smile trickled upon his lips and Reno would hear him chuckle. "Indeed you did, but that still doesn't over shadow the fact that I will have to be up early to finish what I started...now hush...." He said easing the Turk's worry as he lazily ran his fingers through the man's hair. " You fuss to much...honestly...and good now that we have established that fact, if I see you with a woman, your ass will pay for it...literally." He said with a sharp air of possessiveness. "Hush Reno..." He said softly, closing his eyes. He also wasn't at all surprised at how good it felt to have Reno this close to him, the man was a dream to boot. "Reno..." He said softly as his hand easily engulfed the man lovingly, again this was a side few saw in Tseng and Reno was privy to it.

"Actually... I'm not quite sure how I got the title of 'womanizer.' I haven't slept with a woman in... Lessee..." he took a moment to do some mental calculations. "Five years? Yeah, I guess that's it. Anyway. Beside the point. Only reason I sleep around so much is cuz I haven't been in a steady relationship, yo. I'm not one for disloyalty, seeing as how I die if I betray my company. Kinda a deterrant, y'know?" He grinned up at Tseng again, before remembering that he was supposed to be angry at him. "I'm not cleanin your damned desk. I'll send a fuckin janitor or some shit in here to do it, but I don't do maid work. I'm not a woman," he groused, then noticed that Tseng's eyes had slid shut and he promptly shut up, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Tseng's neck, almost purring as the Wutaian's hand played with his hair, his eyes drifting shut as he got comfortable, feeling safe for the first time in his life.

"Five years? Yes quite the deterant...I suppose, well then I take it back." He said softly finding the Turk simply adorable in his effort to prove something. Reno would hear Tseng laugh lightly and then groan. What Reno didn't know was that when Tseng was ready to sleep he was ready to sleep. He shifted again and tangled more of his body comfortably around the redhead. His other hand moved up and abruptly covered the Turk's mouth. "Hush Reno...and no you won't...you'll clean it and that is an order..." he said still lazily stroking the man's hair. His eyes still shut, he nuzzled his chin and lips into the mass of red hair and sighed. Yes, in fact, Reno could feel very safe in the older Turk's arms and it comforted Tseng that Reno had said he wasn't disloyal. He smiled again and drew the covers up over them and then placed both his arms around Reno again. "Hmmm?" He said drifting some. This side of a tired Tseng would be odd to see but it was terribly cute and it gave the Wutaian more of a human side. With the way they were laying, Tseng on the outside edge of the couch and Reno resting between the seat and the back, Tseng curled into the man and sighed again.

Reno smiled at the admittedly adorable sound of a worn out Tseng, nuzzling his collarbone and planting a soft kiss onto his shoulder and murmuring, "Nothing, darlin. Let's go to sleep, yo. You fuckin wore me out." With that, he sighed, pressing himself closer to the brunet and sighing happily and letting his heavy eyes finally drift shut.

Tseng sighed softly at Reno's kisses and sounded very much only half awake. He made a soft sound that was a mix between a hiss, at the comment of being called darling, and a gentle groan as Reno nuzzled closer to him. He didn't say another word before he drifted off even before Reno had. Tseng wouldn't admit it though, but he had very much fallen for the Turk and as of now, he would do his most superb effort in letting nothing harm the man again...the best a Wutaian could, and that, he never failed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next morning found Reno curled comfortably in Tseng's embrace, still in the exact same position he had fallen asleep in (which was saying quite a bit; he was usually quite the restless sleeper). He cracked his eyes open grudgingly, body stiffening when he found another body next to him, unused to the sensation. He pulled back quickly, senses on high alert, before he realized who it was he was twined around. As the previous night's activities came rushing back to him, he gave a gentle smile and gently moved back to settle against Tseng's chest, a soft, content sigh escaping his lips.

Still peacefully sleeping, Tseng gently shifted as Reno moved. He knew quite well who was in his arms, so where as he would usually jump to alert, just like Reno, he did not, but remained in his half peaceful sleeping slumber. Reno would feel the hand that was wrapped lovingly around the back of his head, craddling him, softly flex his fingers and rub them through his red tresses. It was a subtle movement as Tseng remained breathing softly and deeply. He deepened his hold on Reno in response to the man moving against his chest again. It was nearly 4 am in the morning and Tseng would soon be getting up, unknown to Reno, just how early he did get up.

Reno did purr with pleasure this time, another sigh falling from his lips as his fingers lightly traced the contours of Tseng's shoulders, neck, and chest, feather-light so as not to wake the slumbering man. His mind, inadvertently, wandered while he explored, travelling back to their previous night's actions, a small grin finding its way to his face, a soft blush coating his cheeks. Unfortunately, not all these thoughts were... Innocent... So, after a few more minutes of recollection, Reno began to notice a slight... Er... Problem. A growing problem. Panicked, he looked down, willing his morning wood to go away, growling when it refused to. He started trying to gently disentangle himself, deciding that a cold shower would probably be the best solution to his problem. Unfortunately... Well, Tseng wasn't exactly a weak man, neither awake nor asleep.

Tseng roused slightly at the touch, it was pleasant...he liked it. His face appearing calm and relaxed, and very pleased. The stark Turk looked almost innocent as he slept, but even Reno knew that was a false facade, the man was anything but. Tseng's senses, were always on alert, even if he knew who was beside him. His body still half asleep, shifted gracefully again, seeming to caress the man so neatly tucked beneath him. This didn't help Reno's problem at all. Tseng groaned sleepily and tightened his secure hold on the leeth man. It was almost as he were being...could it be...possessive...or needing. Ah, hell Tseng could do what he wanted in most cases. Something in his shallow sleep caught the Turk's attention and before Reno would realize it Tseng opened his eyes and was staring at the man. When he would look he would see an utterly calm, dazed and also mischevious look in his Commander's eyes. " Not enough?" Tseng's lulling deep voice said, cutting through the quiet air with the ease a hot knife did through butter. Hands continued to hold Reno as if he weren't about to let the man leave his side unless he deamed so.

A small, tortured moan escaped the redhead's throat as Tseng shifted, rubbing up against his half-hard cock, definitely not helping his situation any. As his eyes darted around, searching for some way out that wouldn't rouse his sleeping lover, Reno's eyes lit upon Tseng's. He flushed in earnest this time, quickly burying his face in Tseng's chest. "I made the mistake of thinking," he mumbled, his voice muffled by the skin he was speaking into. He mumbled something else, completely unintelligible, before asking, "So... Erm... You gonna let me go... Ah... Take care of this, yo?" He gave Tseng a hopeful grin.

The brunet's eyes closed briefly and he made a sound deep his throat, more like an amused hmph sound, as he felt Reno tense with something that he could only gather was neediness. "I am not...." He responded to Reno's question about letting him go. Tseng gently ruffled the redheads hair as he buried his face into his chest, it was such a cute action not to mention how he flushed at him, Tseng noted. Opening his eyes again, Tseng continued to stare at his Turk with growing amusement. He knew very well what Reno was speaking off, but the tease of it, the unknowing, by Reno's part, if Tseng would react, get up, or do nothing at all, would be terribly agonizing. "Not enough...I think..." He teased and eased his hold on the man.

Shifting again, Tseng expertly adjusted his body and Reno's so that Reno was now laying on his back. Now being atop him Tseng met the emerald gaze of Reno's eyes. He tisked his tongue and leaned forward to give the man a slow, longing, and soft kiss. The feel of him, the warmth, his scent, all this about Reno was intoxicating to him, Tseng realized. With a sigh he continued the kiss, flicking his tongue against Reno's, while at the same time, slightly lifting his body as he teasingly moved a slow hand down between them. 'Hmmm, there it was.' Tseng thought as his hand found Reno's nearly rigid cock and he ran tantalizing fingers along the vein beneath it. Parting lips briefly he looked into Reno's face to see his reaction. He had a little time before he had to be in the office, but being that it was just in the next room, and the fact that he had a full service bathroom adjacent here, he did not panic. "Ah, dear Reno, I think we again have a problem...hmmmm?" Tseng cooed as he gave Reno one lasting naughty look, which would be surprising for Tseng, and then shuffled again disappearing beneath the blanket over them.

Reno would feel Tseng's heated breath caress his skin all the way down, but never a touch grazed him. It was deathly annoying but also pleasuring at the same time, teasing. The fingers which had been caressing him, left him and for a moment nothing happened. Tseng wasn't moving, but it was obvious he was there, but what was he doing? Then soft fingers grazed the tender insides of Reno's thighs, moving up, and up until they fluttered at his ball sac, the fingers a master of skills over him. Tseng sighed and with a smile, took his time in his teasing. Tseng flicked his finger over the small plate of skin that rested beneath his sac and just before his probably still sore ass. He brushed his finger there again knowing that that was a spot that would send electrifying spasms through the redhead.

Squirming, the redhead loosed a soft whine when Tseng denied his request to be let go. He was just about to come back with a snappy retort when Tseng suddenly shifted much more violently, pinning him beneath his weight, Reno looking up at him with an anticipatory grin. "Who's the one that can't get enough, now?" he purred, willingly accepting Tseng's kiss. He leisurely sucked on Tseng's lower lip, giving it a soft nip. He would've been completely content to sit and kiss the older man all morning, if not for Tseng's damn hand, sliding down between them and tantalizingly ran his fingers along his (now hard) cock. Reno gave a light shudder, his back arching slightly and his cock throbbing at Tseng's observation. He nipped at Tseng's arm--the only part of his body he could currently reach--and growled, "Tseng, now, don't go and start somethin ya can't finish, yo." When Tseng disappeared under the blanket, Reno's eyes widened, groaning in frustration as he felt Tseng's breath ghost over his body, unaccompanied by the touch he craved. He whimpered, arching his hips toward the man needily. He jumped when Tseng's fingers brushed his thighs, a sigh escaping him, a loud moan right on its heels as he felt Tseng's teasing touch on his balls. As Tseng pressed down on a smaller, more hidden patch of skin, Reno gave a soft cry, "Tseng! Fuck, what the hell are you doing? Nnn, Gaia.." His hands reached under the blanket, groping blindly for his lover until he finally found his head, twining his fingers in the man's hair desperately.

Tseng paused once he felt hands wander about his hair. Looking up through the parted blanket, his dark eyes searched Reno's thoughtully. Messy strands of silky dark hair falling down over his eyes. "Time? Do you want me to stop?" He taunted as he feathred his finger a little more quickly at that spot, while his other hand gently squeezed Reno's sac. " Can't get enough...you started it and I always finish." He said leaving a lustful edge to the end of his soft words. Tseng then turned his head back down and slowly started planting kisses up and down his inner thigh while still keeping his hands doing his very skillful touches over Reno. The heat of his breath, the warmth of his lips, the soft touch of his fingers, it was more then enough to cause anyone to beg for mercey and the redhead had to wonder just how far his superior would take it. Tseng, once he reached Reno's inner thigh, turned his head a little to the left and rolled his his tongue over a part of Reno he never thought anyone would do. Gently Tseng sucked at the soft and very sensative skin of Reno's sac and moved upwards trailing his tongue in small circle ministrations. He paused once his tongue reached the top and his lips seized the head of Reno's cock and he sucked hard and long, swirling his tongue in circles.

Reno's hands tightened in Tseng's hair, his breath coming faster, his cock throbbing. He gave a wanton cry as Tseng stroked that spot faster, squeezed his sac, and he breathlessly murmured, "Fuck no... Tseng... Don't stop..." He let his head fall back, his hips jerking of their own accord. "Remind me to st-start shit more often, yeah?" he chuckled, the laugh cut short as he moaned rather loudly when Tseng's tongue finally started moving in a proper direction, his eyes rolling to the back of his head and a breathy cry--"Tseng!!"--escaping him as the Wutaian's tongue slid along his sac, his muscles seizing as he sucked gently, then yet another cry--louder, this time--flew from his hips as Tseng finally took the weeping head of his sex into his mouth, the breath seeming to leave his lungs as Tseng sucked long and hard.

'Moan for me louder...squirm for me...beg for me' Tseng murmered deep in his thoughts as his mouth lowered farther and then stopped, his tongue doing the same thing, swirling in longer lapping motions all the way around Reno's already somewhat seeping cock. With one hand still stroking him and at the same time gently cupping his sac, Tseng eased his other hand down below Reno backside and gently lifted him up, his thumb pressing against his somewhat still sore hole, seeming to test the waters and to see how he would react. Then to Reno shock Tseng paused and moved away.."Don't stop? And what if I did...what would say to get me to continued?" He taunted as his eyes watched Reno's spasming hips squirm before him.

"Nng... Fuck, Tseng!" he cried, his hips bucking up into the delicious heat the man's mouth provided, trying to impale himself on the imposing digit, heedless of the pain (okay, embracing the pain, same diff). However, when all ministrations stopped, Reno gaped up at his superior. Silence reigned after Tseng's question, then Reno glared. The next instant, he was pressed up against Tseng, his eyes dark with lust and anger. "I'd say you fucking started this, yo, so you should finish it," he growled, his erection poking into Tseng's belly, agreeing with him. He knew the man wanted him to beg, but he also knew that, for him, demand came before pleading; he firmly believed that, whenever possible, obtain what you want (or, in this case, need) by force. He valued his pride, thank you very much.

"hmmm?" He sighed. The smile that formed on Tseng's face would have been enough to scare anyone. Putting on the best innocent face he could muster Tseng bit at his bottom lip, and then threw his head back in laughter. It was an odd time to do so, but it was brief, before he then lunged at Reno knocking him back and pinning him down. Tseng's powerful body slipped between Reno's thighs and he pressed a very hard mass against his entrance. Tseng's own breath hitched at the thought of just taking Reno at that moment. Lips barely meeting as they came face to face, one hand swiftly moved about Reno's body and caught both his hands in one. He lifted them up and over his head and met his eyes again with a very powerful glare. Teasingly he brushed his lips back and forth over Reno's and then settled his body over him. Parting his lips Tseng uttered a very husky single word, " Mine...." Before he pushed into Reno with a ragged breath. The flare in his eyes having an almost animalistic air.

Reno had just enough time to growl, "What the hell're you laugh--" before Tseng tackled him back to the couch, a surprised cry escaping his lips as his back met the cushion. He cracked his head on the arm of the damn thing, giving Tseng the opportunity to slide between his, at the moment, limp legs. By the time he had regained his bearings, he felt Tseng's arousal pressing insistently at his (unstretched, unlubricated, fuck but it was going to hurt, and goddamn if he wasn't anticipating that) entrance. A small whimper escaped his mouth and he took his bottom lip between his teeth, spreading his legs invitingly and hooking one around Tseng's waist. His hands were on their way to the brunet's shoulders when they were captured and pinned, his eyes widening and a shudder wracking his body. As Tseng forcefully slammed into his willing body, a scream (that sounded very much like, "Yours!!") was torn from his throat and he lay beneath Tseng gasping for air, tears running in a steady stream toward his temple to get lost in flames.

Tseng growled when he entered Reno this time, his teeth clenched through barely parted lips. His fiery eyes stared down with desire at Reno, and part of his mind wondered, just how far he would go, just how insane this Turk, this luscious redhead before him, had caused him to go, to change, to want only him, never ending, always wanting to be locked within his embrace. It didn't matter, he had already lay claim to his little fireball. Saying nothing, and while for a brief second, he tenderly kissed away Reno's fallen tears, he brought his lips to Reno's in a harsh, moaning, crashing kiss. His hips then started pumping with a feverish haste into Reno, hard and fast, no pace, just plain and out right fucking him. Tseng knew just where to hit his mark and he did so each time. Tseng grunted within the kiss with Reno, their bodies arching into each other in a frantic manner. One hand then slid down to take the back of Reno's thigh and he held him firmly.

A wild gasp tore itself from Reno's throat as his lover immediately set such a furious pace, his ardent moans and cries swallowed by Tseng's mouth. He screamed Tseng's name breathlessly as the man so quickly found his prostate, his other leg lifting to join his first, his thighs tightening their hold on Tseng's pumping hips. His back arched and he yanked on the bond Tseng's single hand made around both of his, trying in vain to remove it, longing to wrap his arms around the man, pull him closer. As a particularly hard thrust made him scream yet again, some deeper part of his mind whispered that there would most likely be some questioning glances thrown his way (not Tseng's though--never the Commander's. The Turks knew better than to question his actions) when he finally did manage to get to work.

However, at this moment, with Tseng panting and groaning above him, moaning his name, kissing his lips, making him scream... Well, it was safe to say that that little voice was swiftly kicked in the ass and told to shut the hell up.

He thrust wantonly against Tseng, his hips rising to meet those of the brunet with every thrust, repeating his lover's name like a mantra, his eyes seeking Tseng's and holding them, his emotions (not love, and not as much trust, though; no, he'd been hurt far far far too many times to so easily give those away when this could just be a good fuck for the Wutaian man above him--Tseng would have to work a helluvalot harder to get those from Reno) reflected plainly, need etched into every one of his features.

Tseng's lips continued to be locked within Reno's, not giving him much of a chance to speak, save for brief partings when Tseng angled the kisses sideways. He was starting to match Reno's panting and his moaning with his own. His firm grip tightened as he thrust deeply several hard times and then eased, possibly enough for Reno to pull free. Breaking the kiss as he sucked in a deep breath, gasping for his own air, his lips fell against Reno's ear and finally, the man could hear small, soft shallow words coming from Tseng's moaning cries that were also a mixture harsh shallow grunts. He seemed to be softly repeating Reno's name in return, matching that of his hips, but also intermixing with the word mine...all mine as well. Tseng lavishly bit into the nape of Reno's neck in a grunted outburst and dug his fingers into the thigh of Reno's flesh. "Ah....Reno....please Reno.....Reno....Reno...." He bit harder. " ...Reno....mmmmm....Re....no...." Tseng uttered. Sweet again started to bead upon his brow as his pace neither changed nor slowed and Reno's moans only seemed to make him even more aggressive.

Reno continued to buck and writher beneath the older man, his neglected cock aching to be touched, his need for release so urgent that his moans began resembling sobs. He found it terribly arousing that Tseng was panting his name back at him, almost unbearably arousing that he seemed to be begging Reno for something (he had no idea what, but he knew he'd give it to him if the knowledge was his). Taking note, even in his current state, that his cries only seemed to urge Tseng on, Reno began crying out the man's name loudly, his whole body seeming to roll up to Tseng's with each thrust. "Tseng! ... Gaia, Tseng... I... Please, please, Tseng..." he whimpered into the man's ear, past the point of caring that he was, in fact, begging, the need to cum far too pressing. "Touch me... Please, Tseng, Gaia, touch me... I need it... Need to cum, please, Tseng!"

Tseng sucked in a deep shuddering breath and his hand released Reno's that he had held firmly above his head. "Ah, yess, Reno...." He said softly as he trailed fingers down along Reno's skin, down his chin, over his lips, down his neck, across his chest, stopping only a moment to roll his fingers in soft sweeping circles around one pink nipple before he pinched it once and then continued trailing his hand down farther. Tseng met Reno's lips again in a far more passionate kiss then he intended as he snaked a hand down and gripped his sex tightly as he adjusted his hips a little to continue his powerful thrusting. He quickened his pace even more, hoping to elicit even more guttural cries from his lover. "Reno....cum for me!"

With his hands finally released, Reno immediately reached for Tseng, twining his arms around the man and pulling him closer, accepting his kiss with a fire of his own. He leaned into the gentle caresses on his face that juxtaposed the furious rhythm with which the two were rutting against one another. As the hand slid further, Reno's chest arched up to encourage his hand, whimpering a bit when his nipple was teased and tweaked. When Tseng's fingers finally found their way to Reno's throbbing cock, he released a moan louder, deeper, more gutteral than any heard previously by Tseng's ears. The relief he felt as the heat pooled in his belly finally began to tighten was intense, his eyes rolling back in his head as his body arched, balls tightening in preparation for his release. As it hit him, a hand flew to his mouth, a failed attempt to muffle the sound lest there be curious ears outside the lovers' haven.

Tseng lips never parted from Reno, and it was if he were kissing him so as to pull every groan and moan he could cry out. Tseng gently squeezed and twisted his fingers around Reno, wanting him to cum again, wanting him to utter any sound, for anything the redhead said, moaned, gasped, carried through Tseng like a washing wave of pleasure he never wanted to end. He mimicked Reno's gasping cries with deep panting grunts as the familiar feeling tightened in the lower parts of his stomach. He nearly lost it when Reno cried out tried to stifle his cry and it only made him want more. With half lidded eyes he watch Reno climax, felt him arch into him, heard him breath one final sweet cry and then felt the wet warmth that followed, this only bringing a smile to Tseng's lips. Reno's climax forced him deeper into him, as the man tightened around him. "Oh God Reno..." Tseng said softly and with one heated frantic thrust he felt his own release intensify and he grunted loudly, not so much caring who heard. He let out a shallow breath and sunk back into the perfect curves of his new found lover. Nuzzling at the redheads neck he breathed in the scent of him, knowing he would never forget, never be able to get it out of his head. "Oh my Reno..." He said softly, shifting again to lay on his side and drawing the man into him. Time was short and he knew he would have to leave the loving warmth that Reno provided him soon, if nothing else to gather up their discarded clothing. Softly he stroked Reno's red locks and kissed his forehead, this was a gentle Tseng, a loving Tseng, and one few ever saw.

Reno felt his lover's release fill him further, and he eagerly took Tseng's spent form into his arms, running his fingers through the man's silky hair. He very nearly purred as Tseng gathered him closer, nuzzling up to the brunet and sighing contentedly. However, he was only given a few moments of post-coital bliss before he heard his cell phone's alarm clock go off in the other room. Groaning, he swore colorfully, burying his face in Tseng's chest. "Fuck work, yo. I just wanna stay here and fuck you all day," he moaned, pressing a kiss to his collarbone.

Dark eyes flashed open and stared at the closed hidden door. Reno would feel Tseng's arms tighten not only possessively, but protectively around him. If Reno noticed he would see the familiar, expressionless annoyance, that normally shown upon the stoic Turk's face. Tseng sighed and then tenderly kissed Reno's forehead again. "As much as that is appealing...I still have my work to catch up on...come on Reno." He said softly, his tone actually sounding upset at the fact. Regretfully Tseng shuffled his body again and got up from the couch leaving Reno to lay there. The sight of him standing there, dark hair against perfect skin and a body that could be seen as Godly, Tseng turned and walked out of the room naked to retrieve their clothing. It was his office after all and no one dared to enter without a knock first. But it sure would be a sight to see the Commander of the Turks, stark naked and wondering around his office gathering up fallen clothing.

Reno catcalled as Tseng walked out of the room, whistling as he turned his back, watching his ass appreciatively. He stretched, loosening the muscles in his back, and rolled off the couch, wincing as he felt the extent of the damage. He limped into the office after Tseng, sauntering up behind the man and wrapping his arms about his waist, pressing a kiss to his shoulderblade. "Wouldn't it be great if someone chose this very moment to poke their head in?" he chuckled, pressing his full body against Tseng's bare back.

Tseng nearly dropped the items he had picked up when he felt Reno wrap around him. A soft sigh left his lips as the man kissed his shoulder and drew him in closer. His mind went wild with the thoughts that Reno spoke of and yet he was captivated by his hold, he wouldn't speak of it but his actions said it all. Tseng sighed and closed his eyes, he hadn't missed the lulling call after him as he left the room. "Reno..." Tseng said with a gentle warning. "We need to get dressed...come on...you can use the shower in the room, there are two of them. " He said regretfully pulling from the embrace. Turning around he faced Reno and gave a light smile. The man before him was simply irresistible. He let his eyes wander briefly over the leeth naked form of the small man before him and without thinking reached out to brush a finger over his thigh. " I wouldn't hear the end of it...you would be fine though." he said in calm tone as he, holding both their cloths headed back into the room. With his back turned he tossed Reno his phone. "Turn the alarm off please...that tone is unpleasant." He said his tone returning to normal once again as he began to prepare himself for the day.

Reno grinned, purposely letting the phone fall to the floor, bending over slowly to retrieve his cell phone from the floor, flipping it open and shutting off the alarm before following Tseng out of the room. "Can we share a shower, yo?" he tried (and failed) to hold back a lecherous grin. "Y'know, save time and whatnot. I've always wanted to see you all wet, anyway." His eyes glazed and became unfocused, his thoughts obviously straying (and falling facefirst into the gutter, if the lewd smile on his lips was any indication).

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

(Ahhh Ha! more to come soon! I'll post it quicker if I get more **reviews**!!!)

(Sex, sex and more fun sex...hope that's all okay yo! Couldn't help myself actually....now this is a well over 5 hundred page rp, so give me time to section it out for all you lovelies who want to read it....thanks all!)) ( Again I am trying to post this so it's easy to read but I am having trouble, so any help or suggestions are welcome. Should I bold the other person's post or Italic's it...what? You tell me what makes it easier to read!!!)


	3. Chapter 3

(( Do not own either characters--but borrowing them for some crazy ass fun ))

I am still trying to make this easy...so I hope it doesn't continue to confuse...just let me know... ( I'll try using " ----- " so who the differences in posts, see if that works...let me know)

I am shameless for being such a kinky person so no bad comments if you no like, this is Yaoi and at some points a lotta intense so, if you love GREAT, if not...then just beware...*grins* and I take only half credit for this fic....

Part 3 of the RP Co-Written Fiction.....

**Work Interrupted**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

((Last part ended with Reno asking if he could shower with Tseng...just a little catch up if ya need it!))

Back in the room Tseng cast a glance over his shoulder. He was a bit shocked, though he shouldn't have been, to see that look on Reno's face or hear the request. His eyes lingered briefly over the naked and bending form of the redhead and a small smile forming on his lips. A light laugh was then heard as Tseng pushed open yet another door in the room to reveal a very nice, rather large suite bathroom. It had two showers, a large tub that could second as a hot tub, cream tiled floor with hints of a pale blue that matched nicely light colored walls, more art work, plants, and a double sink. For what reason he had two would be a question in itself. "Hmm...so long as you don't plan on making me late, I suppose." He said, though it was a futile statement, considering Reno. Stepping into the shower he held the glass door open and watched Reno with expecting eyes. "Well?" He said with an arched eyebrow. " Can you?"

**-----**"Moi? Interrupt your busy schedule? Purposely preoccupy you in an effort to make you late?" Reno smirked, dropping his clothing and stepping past Tseng and into the shower, his fingers dancing along the man's lower belly as he walked by. "Would I ever do such a thing?" With that, he turned on the water, then turned on his heel and grabbed Tseng by the back of the neck, pulling him forward and into a deep kiss. Before it could get anywhere good, though, he abruptly broke it off, stepping over to the water's spray and soaking his hair, tossing a grin over his shoulder.

Tseng arched a knowing eyebrow at the man. "Yes you would..." He said his dark eyes following Reno as he stepped in beside him. The shower was a comfortable size so the two of them fit perfectly in there together, but before he could say another word, his breath and his thoughts were sucked away as Reno pulled him into a quick embrace. The kiss may have been brief but it wouldn't be missed that Tseng fell into it and moaned softly. "You're doing it again!" He stated flatly as he watched Reno back up into the shower. He nearly, no, he did loose his breath again at the sight of Reno standing beneath the spray of water. The smile that he cast over his shoulder had been enough to make him want to pounce him again and it took every reserve he had in his body not to. Calmly he took a deep breath and stepped forward, sliding both arms low at the man's waist. " You do things purposely...." He said kissing the back of his neck before he reached over with one hand for the shampoo. Squeezing a dab into his hand he reached up now with both hands and gently started washing Reno's hair, his dark eyes never leaving him as he did so.

**-----**Reno flushed under Tseng's intense gaze, brushing the hair away from his face and inwardly cursing. He hated how Tseng could so easily pull a reaction like that from him. Hell, just by looking at him, Reno could feel his body stir, the beginnings of arousal making him shudder noticably. He sighed as Tseng came up behind him, letting his head fall back against the man's shoulder, grinning at his statement. "I have no idea what you're talkin about, Bossman," he purred into Tseng's ear, teasingly rocking back against the man. He turned in the man's embrace, letting his fingers wander as Tseng kneaded his scalp, watching the man's face with an 'I'm most definitely up to no good, yo' grin on his face.

Tseng leveled his gaze at Reno knowingly. "I am sure you don't..." He said in a soft lulling voice. The Commander also let out a shallow sigh when Reno backed up and leaned into him again. It had only been since yesterday and before that he had been fine, happy to be and work alone. Now because of one late night, one soft touch, a kiss, and one of the best evenings he had had in a while, Reno being the kitten he always was, Tseng just couldn't get enough of him. He wondered how odd it seemed to have changed so quickly within himself. One evening with the redheaded Turk...could it really be that easy? Could that lovely voice, which had so passionately cried out for him, have truly brought him crashing down to actually falling for someone, needing someone? Those answers he couldn't even find yet and they were lost in the subtle look and soft touch when Reno faced him. Tseng groaned softly and for a moment his fingers paused within the man's hair. "Don't make me late..."He pleaded half truly meaning it and half not really caring.

**-----**Reno mustered up his best innocent look, wiping the grin from his face and managing to look almost scandalized. "I already told you, boss, I wouldn't go 'n do a thing like that, now would I?" With that, Reno pulled himself out of Tseng's embrace, deciding that torment from a distance would be fun, too. He ran his fingers through his own hair, picking up where Tseng left off... Kinda. He slid his fingers into his own hair, eyes sliding shut and a sigh escaping his lips. As his fingers began kneading his head, he loosed a small moan, arching his body slightly, doing a damn good job of making washing his hair seem like one of the best sexual experiences of his life.

Hands fell to his side as Reno stepped back. Dark eyes gazed lazily forward but widened slightly at the sight that fell before his eyes. Inwardly Tseng tensed, but it wasn't a bad reaction, no, it was an 'Oh God...he's not...doing...yes...and damn him and that sexy body...how dare he make washing his hair be so....so...' kind of reaction. Tseng groaned again, but did not step forward for fear that another touch would bring him crashing back down into the confines of Reno's perfect neck, where he would never stop making him scream. Tseng's face looked terribly pained and by no means trying to avoid the obvious, yet he could not hide the jerk of arousal that seemed to want to pull him over to the man. "Reno...that is a perfect example..." He stated flatly, trying in vain to hide the hitch in his tone, but failing badly at it. Stepping forward, not taking his eyes of Reno, and not even hiding how they moved up and down his twisting body, he picked up the shampoo once again and started washing his hair. He moved closer to Reno but didn't touch him as he too got beneath the water. "30 minutes..." He said again in a hiccuped tone when Reno let out a soft moan. He was trying so hard to remain level headed.

**-----**Grinning wickedly at the hitch in his lover's voice, Reno groaned more wantonly, his mouth falling open slightly and a purposeful shudder wracking his body. He stepped into the spray of the showerhead and he rinsed his hair out, grabbing the conditioner and putting a small amount in his hair, not bothering to rinse it out (leaving it in, after all, was what made his hair so soft; he was really quite vain about his hair). Then, grabbing the soap, he simply lathered up his hands, grinning ferally at Tseng as he began running his hands over his own body slowly, spreading the suds. "That's right... Just thirty more minutes... I wonder how long you can hold out, hmm?" His breath hitched a bit as the fingers of one hand found a nipple and teased it to hardness, his tongue darting out to wet his lips before he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and chewed gently, his eyes fluttering shut.

Tseng's hands moved slowly through his hair and as he rinsed it out, bringing his body even closer to Reno's, he caught the look, the grin that said so much, the groan, and the body language. His eyes went half closed and let his arms simply fall to his sides as the water over him rinsed away the soap. Surprisingly, his mouth did go dry, even with all the water around. He didn't move another muscle as he watched Reno with an intense gaze, and it wasn't until he tried to speak again that he realized he had been holding his breath. He would again sound very, very much pained with desire when he spoke, hissing a resonate, "Reno...." through a tight jaw. For a moment Tseng just stood there watching, his eyes fleeting over the path Reno's own fingers took that he so desperately wanted to follow with his own touch, but he had to remain calm, he just simply couldn't allow it....time was quickly passing. "I don't know what you are talking about?" He replied to the obviousness of the comment. Tseng was doing his best at remaining his usual self as they prepared for work but it desperately became just a bit harder due to the subtle dance Reno was performing before his eyes.

**-----**Reno gave a breathless chuckle, all his self-teasing getting him quite hot and bothered, and for half a second, he was worried he wouldn't be able to go through with his plan. However, he quickly perished the thought, realizing that there wasn't really a downside if he did happen to deviate. He stepped beneath the spray again, his fingers still dancing across his skin as the water washed away the bubbles. He bit back a delighted grin as Tseng uttered his name, his arousal made obvious by his tone of voice (well... his erection helped him figure that out, too, but it was the tone of voice that made Reno feel victorious). One hand continued to tease and touch his upper body as his other strayed down to his newly-awakened erection, his fingers flitting along the length, a low moan making its way from between parted lips. "Tseng... " he mewled, his eyes never leaving the Wutaian's.

Muscles tensed over perfect skin as Tseng's lips parted in a shallow sigh. "Y-yes?" He said softly to Reno's purring call of his name. He stepped closer still and the delicate firm muscles of his arms tensed in the futile effort not to reach out and touch the redhead. Inwardly he cursed himself and his breath shook as he deeply inhaled. Dark eyes moved back and forth, watching those teasing fingers move over delicate skin, and to his surprise, moving downward, he was fighting not to take Reno then, in his own hands. Tseng shut his mouth and pulled his fine lips into a perfect, well composed, steady line. Stepping further towards Reno again, hips met, flesh pressing so delicately against one another, but still he did not make a move to touch Reno, for fear if he only did it once, he would never stop. Tseng raised both his arms and moved them past, on either side of Reno, surrounding him, and pressed them firmly against the tiled wall, this bringing his face close to Reno's. The flat expressionless look upon Tseng firm face was there, but his eyes caused the feelings he was trying to hide to fail him. "Work...Reno....enough...." He said, again in a shaking voice. The skillful ease, and impressive self control in this intense moment would be highly irritating, but it was what made the Commander so desirable, so wanton by both women and men. When he chose to, he had perfect control of his actions, even if inwardly it wasn't what he wanted. His cool composure and his stubborn will to a fold, fit him, made him an impressive man to behold. Only his eyes wavered leaving the rest of his body to ache with need. Tseng was finding difficulty in every part of himself to not react fully to the man before him. The time passing far to quickly. Tseng didn't move.

**-----**Reno smirked, knowing he had the Commander right where he wanted him. "How much time we got left, yo?" he purred, tilting his head in a manner which had his lips brushing tantalizingly against Tseng's, his fingers flitting over to Tseng's sex for a moment, lithe fingers dancing along the hard flesh.

Tense lips and perfect self composure and resistance, left for a brief second when Reno danced his fingers over a very hardened problem. Because of that, it took him several seconds to realize the words that Reno had questioned him of. He had just barely began to say something when Reno's words formed a clear meaning in his mind. Eyes widened and then hardened in annoyance. A sound outside in the hall...there was movement....his Turks. A slight frown formed on his lips and all thoughts of anything other then it was waaaaay past time left his mind. Eyes darted towards the exterior of the room and Tseng tensed, swiping his hand down quickly to shut the water off, he hadn't even fully finished his shower. "Reno!" He hissed in utter irritation. Dripping wet Tseng moved quickly out of the shower to grab a towel, not even looking back.

**-----**Reno cackled manically, his plan (the first part, at least, he thought with a grin) had worked. Tseng was horny as hell, hard as a rock, and didn't even have the luxury of jacking off before work started. Sliding out of the shower and drying off as well, he grimaced when he had to shrug back into his dirty suit (though he, too, kept a clean one in his office; it was an occupational hazard, what with the oft spilled blood, and no one liked walking around the office after a mission with bloodstains and, sometimes, brain matter all over them), sans underwear, of course (those, he did not have a clean pair of, but he figured that was all the better for the second half of his plan). Seeing as how he didn't have to bother with making himself look crisp and clean-cut for work, he was ready before Tseng, and he grabbed the man by the shirt, pulling him in for a short, needy kiss, trying to convey his sexual frustration through the short meeting of lips. Pulling away after a few brief moments, he grinned and winked. "See ya in a few, Bossman." With that, he turned and sauntered out, his hips swaying tantalizingly as he left the small room and, subsequently, the office, stepping into the hall way and pulling his still-wet hair into its usual ponytail, securing his goggles around his head.

Tseng, though usually calm and collect not to mention precise when getting ready, in his state now, hastily dressed. Pulling on clean silk boxer, the normal Shinra issued navy pants and then had been in the middle of buttoning his white top when he was encapsulated by Reno once again. His needing arousal jumped when he was jerked forward in a brief very lulling kiss. Tseng uttered a soft feral grunt and then stood there frozen with the oddity of his desire as Reno made a quick sultry exit. He couldn't even manage a reply as he just stood there. Once Reno left his sight Tseng lifted a hand and pressed it to his brow hard between his eyes, and rubbing it furiously hard, he counting to ten, hoping to calm his nerves....it didn't work. He spent the rest of a very brief preparation, drying his hair, combing it, putting on his socks and shoes and placing his hair back in a neat little tie, with an un-bidding, ever persistent hard on. Finally walking into his office and sighing with relief that no one was there yet. He placed a firm hand between his legs, cursing madly as his effort to calm his erection down, only worked against him. He cursed again and moved to his chair, at least he could hide it there...hopefully. PIcking up a file he tried to read it...tried to ignore the fleeting thoughts of a man who wasn't even there. The sounds of that night overwhelmed his mind. Tseng frowned and hissed at his own self, the paragraph he had just read or was supposed to have just read...he didn't even remember it. He tried again and spent the next hour reading and rereading his files.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**-----**Reno sauntered into his and Rude's shared office, whistling happily, opening the large, lower drawer of his desk and pulling out his (surprisingly neatly folded) spare uniform. A quick trip to the bathroom later, he was back in the office, flinging himself casually into his chair and propping his feet up on his desk, his main task now being getting rid of his erection (which was fairly easy; he only had to imagine Elena naked and BAM!--erection wilting.) He cast his eyes carelessly over his desk, taking note of the report he was supposed to be working on. Sighing, he pulled himself closer to his computer and started typing.

The door open just a fraction of a second after Reno turned to his computer. The tall muscular stark form of his ever boding partner walked in. He carried a cup of coffee and the ShinRa news paper. Through dark shades he glanced at Reno before he sat in the chair opposite him. "I waited for you last night...where did you go?" He asked opening the paper and reading it, even if he already knew what was in there...most of it they actually dealt with, and was simply printed for the public and ShinRa as if to say 'Hey look what we did' kind of thing. His face was masked and unreadable, as usual. ---Back in his office Tseng sighed finishing his final report and then quickly sending it off. Leaning back in his chair he began to rub his temples in a slow mantra again to ease his emotions. Elena had came in several times to talk to him and he had brushed her off quickly saying he was busy, it hadn't been very nice, but at the moment he didn't care. Now alone, one hand pressed at his temple and one hand slowly drummed against the top of his desk, Tseng found himself again thinking on the past nights events. The hard on that had somewhat calmed at the appearance of Elena now seemed to jerk again at his fleeting thoughts. 'Reno....how could you...' He thought. He couldn't break this easily for a man, but the feelings were there, raw and open, and so unlike anything he had ever felt in the company of a woman. In truth ShinRa frowned upon sexual relations in the office and within SOLDIER, yet it was so common that it was often simply just over looked, they couldn't stop it anyways. The groans of a certain redhead filled his mind again and Tseng groaned, quickly getting towards the window he hoped a glance outside would distract him. After a few minutes and not finding anything interesting, he turned back towards the center of his room, his eye searching, looking around for nothing in particular. With a slight frown Tseng returned to his seat and pulled out the Turk application files again, wanting to read over them yet again to make sure he had made the right choices.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

((This part goes back and forth between Rude and Reno and Tseng and Rufus...sorry if there is confusion)) ( The " ---" within the post, show the change in characters)

**-----**Reno bit back a smirk, his fingers clack-clacking away at the recounting of events and information he and Rude picked up--he hated giving reports. Glancing over at his partner out of the corner of his eye, he sighed, leaning back in his chair and not bothering to fight the grin anymore. "I was... I got caught up." He gave Rude his I-got-laid look without even meaning to, leaning back over to continue typing up the report, hitting print when he was finished and waiting for their slow printer (with all the money ShinRa brought in, you'd think they could afford some fucking nice printers for their most crucial department) to spit out a hard copy. He shifted in his seat, leaning back and tossing his feet up on the desk again. "Sorry to keep ya waitin, yo. It won't happen again, scout's honor." He threw Rude another grin.

"Hmmm...I see...busy...well...you didn't miss much except for Lenor coming out in pink tight pants at the bar." He said speaking of a new and most recent Turk member. " He actually believed it could get him a date...anyways...so...who was the lucky one then?" He asked in a flat tone giving the paper a shake, to steady it so he could read it. (Lenor is a made up Turk recruit)

**-----**Reno tossed his partner a huge grin. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, yo. And I'm pretty sure he'd kill me if word got out." He raised his eyebrows suggestively, hoping Rude would get the unspoken answer. ----Meanwhile, up on the highest level of the ShinRa building, VP ShinRa himself, Rufus, was glaring down at some paperwork on his desk. His father had shucked off yet another meeting, and ShinRa needed one of the two of them at the important event. Elegantly, he stood, pulling his white jacket from the back of his chair and shrugging into it, leaving his office and telling his secretary to take messages. He needed to talk to Tseng and get some things in order before the event (which, he thought bitterly, inwardly cursing his father, was in three days, leaving next to no time for any preparations).

"He?" Rude questioned, taking the hint but not so much guessing on the 'he' Reno was suggesting. Putting down the paper he looked through his shades at his partner. "What have you done this time...paying someone back with sex I assume?" He ask in very stale tease. Rude wasn't one for cracking a joke and it never worked anyways, that well, and always came across as way to serious. "You're not kidding are you?" He asked suggestively.---Tseng turned his eyes upon the next candidate. The first one seemed fine, but this Lenor, having already heard the prank the elder Turks had played upon him, didn't seem to be fitting, though he was a fair shot as far as gun handling was concerned, so he would continue to give him a chance. The hours passed and soon Tseng was comfortably back in his work mind frame, even if shadowed thoughts persisted.

**-----**Reno wrinkled his nose. "Nah, not whorin' myself out, if that's what you're implying, ass," he said, giving his partner a good-natured grin. "And no, I'm not kidding. Ah! Finally," he said, the printer finally clunking to a stuttering stop, the final page of his report settling lightly on top of the pile. He grabbed the stack of papers and stood, giving his partner a meaningful glance. "I'm gonna go give this to Tseng," he said, stressing their superior's name and raising his eyebrows, giving him a grin. ----Rufus's foot tapped impatiently as he waited for the elevator to arrive, grumbling to himself about the fact that he still didn't have a private elevator, as that would make things far too easy. He crossed his arms, his posture remaining rigid, pristine, elegant even as he performed the menial task of waiting for the lift. He checked his watch, giving an almost imperceptible sigh as he noted the rapidly passing time and the not-so-rapidly arriving (fucking) elevator.

An actual eyebrow arched upon the bald Turks face at Reno's words. "But you are so good at that." He said standing once Reno did. He turned and followed him with his gaze as he headed out. He noted the expressive tone in which he spoke the Commanders name and he thought on that for a long moment even when Reno had left his presence. ----Putting down the folder Tseng turned back to his computer and began typing the much needed notes that would go along with the meeting later today, some high class event. His body stance was straight and full of utter concentration. The annoying thoughts of the night had finally left him and the sweet smell of his tea filled his nose making him sigh with relief. His early afternoon tray of pleasantries had arrived early this morning.

**-----**Reno poked his head into Tseng's office without knocking, taking a moment to watch the man before purring, "Well, hey there, bossman." He sauntered in, closing the door behind him and strutting over to Tseng, dropping the report on the desk and himself into Tseng's lap. "Got that report you asked for, yo. It's ready and waitin," he grinned and winked, fully aware of the double entendre. ---- Rufus gave another imperceptible sigh when the elevator finally arrived, swiftly stepping in after all his employees had (swiftly) vacated the space. He pressed the button for the thirty second floor, assuming his earlier stiff posture, glaring when the lift stopped at the next floor down. He got a bit of satisfaction in the way that the people waiting stuttered their apologies and stepped away, letting the doors close again. He allowed a small smirk to grace his pretty features.

The calm air, the feeling of relaxation fluttered away changing back to that of tension mixed with annoyance and then abrupt arousal when Reno fell into his lap. Fiery eyes turned to gaze at Reno and fine lips turned down in a defiant frown. "Thank you Reno...would you please." He said shifting his weight and removing both hands from the keyboard, took Reno's waist firmly and placed him back into a standing position. "Not now." He said in a pained tense whine, though it was still a tone in which he carried with a high, plain, cold, dryness. Tseng took a deep breath and sat back in his chair. He reached for the report and was bent on reading it in the hopes that nothing else would happen. "It took you long enough, you do know this was due yesterday." He said cooly not looking at Reno...not even daring too. Everything about him was seemingly perfect from his clothing, to his clean desk, to his fine aroma, and to his smooth dark hair that was neatly tucked in a small tie. Everything about Tseng was always rich looking and perfect, no one went against his words and all listened when he spoke.

Tseng also hated it when people didn't knock but it seemed that Reno was persistent in continuing to do so.

**-----**Reno grinned at Tseng, defiantly plucking the report out of his hands and straddling the man, pulling his hair down from its confines and running his fingers through it slowly, delighting in the silky texture. He leaned over to press feather-light kisses along the man's jaw and neck, rolling his hips ever-so-slightly down into his superior's. "Why not now? And I know it was due yesterday, yo. You should just be damned happy that I got it to you at all, what with you keepin me so busy last night." He winked slyly. ----Rufus, meanwhile, was cursing all things mechanical and man. It had been ten minutes--ten minutes of his precious time--and he was still only at floor fifty eight. It had stopped at every floor. He bit back an impatient growl as the contraption came to another slow stop at floor fifty seven.

Tseng's eyes flashed quickly between the folder and Reno, his frown deepened. It was clear he had wanted to read it if only to distract himself from the obvious. Tseng made a rather loud annoyed sigh as his perfect hair was pulled free from its tight confines. He stifled a rather appending moan as hands danced over his face and through his hair. "Reno...please..." He said softly arching slightly back from the redhead while at the same time tensing and trying to prevent anything more from reacting in him. "...Not NOW!" He said rather passionately. His breath hitched at the kissings and his hands immediately went to Reno's waist to both stop him and yet at the same time not so much. Gods, he was fighting it bad...how could this man do so much to him with so little effort and Goddamn it if he didn't want to take him right then and there. Tseng paused,...work...no...he had work to do...concentrate...concen....trate. He tried desperately to prevent his reaction but for some death stricken reason, with Reno he could not. The erection that had taken nearly two hours to calm down now immediately came to attention and pressed hard into Reno's inner thigh. "I am pleased, now let me read it." He said trying to sound unaffected by any means.

**-----**The redhead in Tseng's lap purred, his fingers flitting down Tseng's body to lightly knead the re-awakened bulge in his lover's slacks. "C'mon, yo... I wanna see you get all hot and bothered... Wanna see your daytime facade crack..." Reno gave Tseng a sultry look, one that promised mind-blowing things in the near future. "I wanna hear you scream my name, Tseng..." he said, voice husky and raw with ill-hidden lust. With that, he nudged Tseng's shirt down with his nose, his lips attaching to the skin and sucking, aiming to bruise the skin, to mark the man below him as exclusively his. ---- Getting fed up with all the stops, Rufus finally called down to security, demanding that they announce the elevators temporarily out of service until he reached the thirty second floor. This was getting fucking ridiculous.

Tseng sucked in a deep shaky breath and though he tried to force Reno away, he wasn't trying too hard in that sense. He turned his head slightly away and bared his teeth at the touch that caused him to ever so slightly moan. Tight firm hands gripped Reno's waist and tried again to push him back. Reno would feel his back hit the edge of Tseng's desk. "My day facade...I don't know what you mean..." He said closing his eyes and nearly losing it when Reno's lips drew against neck. The tight facade hadn't broken yet, but his body was responding even more to Reno. "Are you ever satisfied..." He questioned as he chocked a moan through his words. Through half lidded eyes he noticed the look in Reno's and he nearly broke his cool. Why did the man do this to him so? He hadn't ever felt this strongly before with anyone or about anyone. He had always tried to keep himself distanced and now all the sudden everything has changed...all because of some redheaded Turk. "If you would just...maybe I'll invite you back to my apartment tonight.....n-now...I-I have to work..." He tried to say, the grip at Reno's waisted tightened and his hips ever so slightly jerked upwards at him. Damn Reno was going to break him soon if he didn't stop.

**-----**Reno groaned as Tseng failed to choke back a moan, his hips rolling down to press against the older man's instinctively. His teeth nibbled at the reddened area hungrily, pulling back and eyeing the area critically, his fingers squeezing Tseng's confined length lightly. "I could never get enough of you, Sir," Reno whispered hotly into Tseng's ear. He slid his fingers into Tseng's hair again, tugging lightly to pull the man's head back, kissing him deeply. He actually mewled when Tseng's hips jerked up to meet his, arms encircling the man's neck and pulling him closer, murmuring, "I wanna blow you, Tseng..." into the brunet's ear, nipping the lobe lightly. "I wanna see you writhe in that crisp suit of yours... Wanna dirty it up a bit..." ---- The blond in the elevator gave a relieved sigh when the lift began moving from floor to floor without interruption.

The Commander was trying desperately not to react, but how could he not, his body was confusing and conflicting with his mind. The skin of his throat flexed at the touch and it was clear he was breathing harder and his heart was racing. Face still turned away, "Damn it Reno...you have to...s-sst..." His words had been cut off when Reno actions turned his face around to met him in a feverish deep kiss. For a brief second Tseng tensed trying again in vain not to respond, but those lips were warm and inviting and it was a kiss....and with Reno a kiss could lead to much much more. He had gently kissed Reno back but then the man had moved away far to quickly which was a good and a bad thing, because the next thing he spoke of caused the ever so stubbornly stoic Turk to gasp with a kind of urgency that rang clear of. 'Yes please...' but without saying so. Tseng sucked in a deep, calming breath and finally worked up the courage to push the Turk back farther against the desk. Tseng met Reno's eyes, his cheeks already slightly flushed. "Really, Reno, you should probably go...." He tried again. Tseng's face was trying to remain collected, his breath trying stay calm, his mind trying to force the persistent needing hard on to simply just go away. A soft sigh and pained look in his eyes gave it all away, even if he was only 20% away from just breaking. It was so close.

**-----**Reno rolled his eyes, taking the hand Tseng used to push him back with and leading it down his body, pressing the appendage against his erection and thrusting into the friction it provided. "I'll go when you do, how about that, Bossman?" he purred, returning to Tseng's neck insistently, still grinding steadily into the Wutaian's palm, one hand holding Tseng's at his crotch, his other kneading at the Commander's own hard on. "I want you to tell me to. I want you to shove me to my knees and tell me to suck you off, yo. That sound good?" His eyes were pools of emerald fire when they met Tseng's, silently pleading. ---- Rufus checked his watch (again) as he passed the fortieth floor, his foot beginning to (again) take up an impatient rhythm, a sigh escaping his lips (again). From now on, he would take the goddamned stairs.

"Go when I go? Don't you have work to do Reno?" He questioned trying to keep his tone level as he watched, allowing it to take place, as Reno dragged his hand down to the increasing bulge in his pants. Tseng did react this time. The fact that he could feel how much Reno desired it, mixed with the fact that they were each feeling each other up, just about caved in his tight reserve...and seconds later it finally did. Tseng scooted his chair back causing Reno to slip backwards a bit but he would catch himself and Tseng leveled another heated gaze at him. "Fine...on your knees." He said, his voice cutting sharply through the air. Again two strong hands took Reno's and he pushed him back and down, by the shoulders, so that he was now on his knees. Those same strong hands then moved up and took a hold of Reno's face and brushed two thumbs over the corners of the redheads lips. " Now...make it good or you can be assured that I will sleep alone tonight...and I know that is not what you want. " Tseng said finally letting his cold harsh guard down. The ebbing hard on had teased him all morning thanks to Reno's actions and he wasn't about to spend the rest of the afternoon trying to manage his work along with that again. ----A voice rang over the speakers to Rufus. "We are sorry sir...it appears there is an electrical problem in your area...but it's fixed." The voice said and why they felt the need to mention that...he didn't know.

**-----**Reno chuckled. "Do you know me? Do I ever do my work, yo?" he grinned, before gasping as Tseng's lap suddenly disappeared from underneath him. He caught himself on the edge of the desk only to be roughly pushed to his knees, a gutteral moan torn from his throat by such a strong, commanding action. "Fuck," he whimpered, giving Tseng a wide-eyed look, "I didn't think you'd really do it, yo..." His fingers flew to Tseng's belt, undoing the clasp easily and pulling at the button. He licked at Tseng through his slacks, taking the zipper of the Commander's pants between his teeth and pulling it down slowly, his eyes never straying from the brown ones above him. "Ya don't have to worry about whether or not it'll be good, yo," Reno whispered huskily, his fingers kneading at the flesh beneath Tseng's boxers. "You just worry about whether or not you can stay quiet enough so as we don't get caught, yeah?" With that, he wrapped his lips around Tseng's cock through his boxers, his teeth nipping lightly at the hidden flesh. ---- Rufus stared at the intercom as if it had personally offended him (which, in truth, it pretty much had). "... Do they honestly believe that I'm that stupid? It's obviously working again, you dolt, or else it would still be stationary. Why is he working here? I don't recall ever needing a 'State the Obvious' Department," he growled, his deadpan stare turning into a cold glare. He released a sigh (the fifth one now, just in case anyone was counting) as the lift finally stopped at the thirty second floor. Rufus looked at his watch again. "Forty five minutes. I'm never taking the damned elevator again." With that in mind, he stalked down the hall of the Investigative Division of the General Affairs Department of the ShinRa Electric Power Company, wondering as he practically glided across the floor where the hell the acronym "Turk" came from, anyway.

"No I know you don't, but thank you for stating the obvious...you still have to polish my desk." He stated and then he fell silent as Reno made quick work undoing his belt. Tseng forgot the fact that his perfect hair was left down and resting still somewhat neatly upon his shoulders. "How could I not....if not to get you to leave me alone." He teased and then fell silent again. Indeed he would have to be very quiet. Shutting his lips tight he arched forward slightly when Reno grazed his fingers about his obvious problem. At the first touch, it burned like fire and it was utterly pleasurable. Unintentionally his lips parted and his breath hitched when Reno teethed about him and he knew then, it was going to be hard. "Dear God...Reno..." He said barely above a whisper. Both hands took a hold of the arms of his chair as he tried to keep his hips from bucking to much in response. Tseng tilted his head back and sighed deeply, his cock pulsed needingly at Reno's mouth.

**-----**Nuzzling the hard on in his lover's slacks gently, he gave a gentle shushing noise before trailing a long, wet line from root to tip through the silk. He looked up at Tseng through his long lashes, a coy smile in place. "You wore the fancy shit today, hmm, Bossman?" he purred, slipping his fingers under the waistband and hungrily exploring where the man's dark happy trail ended in his treasure. Reno licked his lips but held back, knowing the torment of waiting would only make Tseng's orgasm that much more intense. ---- Rufus finally came to a stop outside Tseng's office door, giving two sharp raps before simply opening the door and stepping inside. "Tseng. I have a request to make of you," he said brisquely, looking up and taking notice of Tseng's less-pristine-than-usual appearance. "... Decided to leave your hair down today...?"

Tseng's eyes could barely focus on Reno's as he shut his mouth again stifling a shallow groan. "Only the finest ShinRa can offer..." He stated holding back another soft cry at what Reno was doing. Taking a deep breath he masked a moan and closed his eyes sinking in his chair slightly. The fleeting feelings and calmness quickly left him once he heard the quick knock at the door. The next move he made would clearly show his skills as a Turk. In a fraction of a second both he and the chair moved forward while Reno was shoved backwards beneath the confines of his desk. The movement was quick and he hoped that he didn't hurt Reno as he heard a soft thud when he moved him backwards. The second the door open Tseng had leaned forward resting his arms on the desk, completely composed...for the most part. Tseng's jaw tensed when he met the Vice Presidents face. "Yes sir...and...yes...what is it you need Sir?" He asked, surprising himself at how well his voice sounded. While his upper body remained stiff and unmoving, excellently poised, his lower half, from the waist down, was acting as if it had a mind of it's own and jerked slightly against Reno, for he hadn't released him, no, but had continued doing something that was causing Tseng to loose his own breath. Gently he nudged Reno with his foot hoping to send him a message to hold off.

**-----**Reno grunted as his back connected with the sturdy part of Tseng's desk, his own reflexes ensuring that he manipulated his body to hit the solid surface with at little noise as possible. He heard the voice of Rufus fucking ShinRa himself and grinned gleefully. Oh, he knew he was going to get hell over this later, but the opportunity...! When would he ever get the chance to suck Tseng off in such a dangerous position again? With a silent cackle, Reno finally pulled down Tseng's "Finest ShinRa can offer" boxers, his lips wrapping around the angry head of the man's cock. He sucked lightly, teasingly, his tongue dipping into the slit at the tip and collecting what little precum had already beaded there. He chuckled lightly when Tseng's foot nudged him, his elbow nudging the man's calf back, purposely ignoring his request. Rufus, while not at the intuitive level of a Turk, knew when something was off. Tseng never hesitated over his sentences, and always indulged in idle chatter with Rufus until Rufus brought it up. Walking over to the chair directly in front of the man's desk, (the very one Tseng had taken Reno for the first time on, in fact, not that Rufus knew that little tidbit) he sat, crossing his legs. "I have to take a trip, and I need you there. You may, of course, bring another of your subordinates, should you so desire. I need you to make haste in your decision, however; my father decided to put off his rejection of the invitation in question, therefore, we have only three days to make due preparation."

Tseng hid a reaction to whatever the Turk was doing by clearing his throat. It had perfectly fit in with Rufus's question. "Of course sir, I shall do so..." He stated, his voice had started out calm and collect but had at the very end hitched ever so slightly when Reno had taken the head of his cock into his mouth. "I can have everything planned for you...just tell me everything you think you will need and I will m-make sure you get it." He said, noting that that one word had stuttered slightly. 'Shit...' Tseng thought and again he nudged Reno with his foot just a little bit harder but not so much as to hurt him. In his mind Tseng was panting, wanting so much to cry out the redheads name and buck madly into his mouth...but...he could not, so taking a rather deep breath again he tried in vain to steady his reactions. Then moving his hands neatly into his lap, as if for show, and acting calm and all, he shot them forward against Reno's head and tried to pull him back, tangling his fingers in a web of red. "Is that all I can do for you sir?" Tseng asked again, this time managing to keep his voice level. Below the confines of his desk his hips moved again, begging for more and gods if his body didn't have a mind of it's own right then. The expression on Tseng's face changed from calm collectiveness to a very barely noticeable look, a mixture of something that couldn't be given a name.

**-----**Reno chuckled at the hitch in Tseng's sentence, the stutter in his voice. And he couldn't be happier that he was the one causing it. Just as he was about to step it up, Tseng's fingers twined in his hair and yanked him back. In a split second, his fist was in his mouth and his body froze in an effort to stifle a long, low moan. (Again, it was a little known fact, but pulling hair? Massive turn-on for him.) He let out a low, undetectable growl and grabbed Tseng's hands, pinning them by his sides and giving the tip of his cock a sharp nip, then diving down and taking him in whole. Rufus's eyebrows shot up at the hitch and again at the stutter. "I'll need a car, and a helicopter. I want the car to meet us at the drop point. I want you there, and since the meeting is near the Wutai border, I would appreciate it if you did choose to bring backup. Reno will suffice, as he knows best how to operate a chopper and is a fairly decent shot. I suppose I could put up with his mindless chatter and crude antics for a few days." He gave a long-suffering sigh, continuing on with more menial details, sitting back and making himself comfortable.

Tseng had rather thought that when Rufus was finished he would have left, but to his utter horror he watched as the man made himself more comfortable. Oh the battle, no, war that was going on beneath his desk was far more then Tseng had ever thought he would deal with. Fear and worry clashed with lust and desire, the latter winning out completely. His mind gasped and his eyes slightly dilated, his hips jerked and lastly his jaw clenched as it now would test the limits of his amazing self control, pushing them far beyond normal. He had been given a brief break when Reno had moved away, but then he had felt the ever surrounding warmth of what could only be Reno's mouth taking him fully in. "Well Sir those requests sound reasonable...I shall get that arranged." He said in a dry tone. 'Whaaaa?....Did he..had he just said that to Rufus....'sound reasonable?' What the hell did that mean? ...Did that even work for Rufus...as it sounded as if he were second guessing what the Vice President wanted. Damn it to hell and fuck Reno's fucking good mouth...he was going to loose it, but oh GAIA...if it didn't feel heavenly.' Tseng cleared his throat again and tried to nudge Reno back yet again, both feet attacked the Turk as did his hands through his hair again once he pulled them free.

**-----**Reno paused for a second, pulling back and raising an eyebrow. "Sounds reasonable??" he hissed, shaking his head and wincing when Tseng's feet made contact with his body. "I will so let him know I'm here, yo," he growled lowly, just loud enough for Tseng's ears to hear (nevermind that he didn't mean a word). When strong hands slid into his hair again and pulled, Reno almost cried out, instead biting his knuckle again and whimpering. Rufus cocked an eyebrow, commenting sarcastically, "So glad you can accomodate my requests into your busy schedule, Tseng. Are you feeling alright? You're pale and sweating. I don't need you here if you're ill. God knows this whole company would be in complete upheaval without me."

Tseng's mind was about to explode, then Reno had moved away, giving Tseng a slight break, but the somewhat silent soft moan had not been missed by the Commander. Briefly and very subtly, dark eyes flitted downwards and he glared at Reno before they quickly turned back towards Rufus. "I am sorry sir I didn't mean to sound like that...I must be working too many long hours...and no, I feel alright and I...." he then paused seeming oddly disappointed by Rufus's comment. "No sir I am fine. " He managed to say in his normal tone, due to the fact that Reno had stopped, thank god, his persistent sucking on his cock. It was then that he noticed his brow was slightly damp and he again cursed inwardly. Tseng breathed a sigh of relief for a moment and leaned forward against the desk. "You are right Sir...we need you." Tseng said returning his words back to his ever so uplifting suck up manner. His hands however gently ran through Reno's hair as if to thank him, thanking him maybe too soon.

**-----**Reno purred even as he rolled his eyes, grumbling about how the company would probably be better off if Rufus decided to take a damn day off. He nuzzled Tseng's thigh, his breath ghosting over Tseng's throbbing cock. His tongue darted out to taste the flesh, but that was all. However, the longer he sat and listened to boring details, the more bored he got, and everyone knows that a bored Reno is a troublesome one. So, as the slow minutes passed, Reno's fingers began exploring. One hand cupped Tseng's sac, squeezing gently, while the other slid below, pressing against the patch of skin Tseng had tormented him with the day before. As he pressed and stroked this spot, he licked a line up the Wutaian's cock, his tongue teasing the sensitive patch of skin where head meets shaft. Rufus smirked at Tseng's brown nosing, not minding it at all. He made a concerned noise (he wasn't really concerned, but, apparently, it was good for morale if he at least acted like he gave a shit), giving Tseng's appearance a closer look. "I can't have the head of my most important department worn out, Tseng. If you'd like, you may take the rest of the day off. I noticed that you got your report in early, and I'm sure you can complete the tasks I've just assigned you at your abode."

Tseng bit down hard on his tongue and masked a sigh. He made it sound like Rufus's comment had bothered him when it had been something Reno had done which had caused his head, his short in coming clear head, to faze out again, as the swarms of warmth and delicious feelings were starting to curl up his spine again. Tseng released his hold on Reno's hair and for a moment he clenched his fingers over each knee, balling up the fabric tightly. Against Reno's tongue his cock jerked in anticipation, twitching as if it were begging for something. Tseng's legs also moved slightly, his muscles spasming as he desperately wanted to arch his hips in a maddening way into Reno's mouth. As it were he could do no such thing. The sweat on his brow, from such utter concentration increased, and Tseng's lips drew into a fine thin line before his Vice President. Then Reno had hit that mark and Tseng's body and tightly shut mouth failed him. His lips parted and he uttered a soft gasp. Again he masked it by acting as if he were frustrated at the comment towards him and in doing so Tseng raised his hands and placed them firmly upon the desk, smacking it hard, catching everyones attention. "I am fine sir....but if that is what you wish, then I will do as you say." He said his voice shaking slightly at the end of his words. 'Damn he had slipped again...' Tseng cursed madly.

**-----**Reno chuckled, taking the head into his mouth again and sucking hard, his ministrations continuing. He released Tseng's cock long enough to kiss one of the balled up hands on the man's leg, then taking the head of his cock again in his mouth. He chuckled when the hands disappeared, only to slam down on Tseng's desk a few seconds later. Sensing the end of the improptu meeting, Reno's head dove, once again engulfing his lover's sex. He forced back his gag reflex to deep throat him immediately, bobbing his head shallowly a few times before sliding back up Tseng's arousal, his mouth creating a tight, hot vacuum. Rufus's eyebrows jumped again at Tseng's agitated reaction, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. Surely, he thought, he is not being short with me? Shaking his head, he chalked it up to overwork, standing and brushing invisible dust off his immaculate suit. "That will be all, Tseng. I don't expect to see you again until tomorrow, are we clear? Go home." With that, he turned and walked out of Tseng's office, glancing over his shoulder to give Tseng's desk a long, hard look. He found it odd that the man hadn't even risen to greet him or see him off. Very unlike Tseng... Shrugging (inwardly), he left, closing the door behind him.

Tseng's eye reflected worry, anger and utter frustration at both Rufus and Reno, they were both driving him mad and the build up of it all, Reno's tongue, his caressings, the warmth of his mouth, it all overwhelmed the usually quite composed Turk. Tseng's eyes widened slightly but he did manage to give Rufus a curt nod. "Of course sir." He said as firmly as he could. Once the door closed Tseng finally let out a low growling sigh as he slumped back into his chair, his breath quickened, and with everything that had just happened, the build up was so intense he felt his orgasm hit him quick and hard. One hand lashed out to snag a fist of hair as he thrust his hips upwards as deep as he could go into Reno's succulent mouth. He was shaking hard and panting with a feral breath, his cock swelled inside Reno's mouth and with one rather loud, hoping no one heard, Tseng moaned, threw his head back and released a wildly spasming orgasm into Reno's mouth. "RENO....AHHHHH!"

**-----**Reno moaned when Tseng yanked none-too-gently on his hair, both hands abandoning their positions to fly to Tseng's legs, gripping them as the Wutaian fucked his mouth. He shuddered as his lover cried his name (his name, thank-you-very-much), swallowing everything Tseng gave him. He pulled back, releasing Tseng's spent cock with a soft 'pop,' and grinned up at his boss. "So... You got the rest of the day off, huh? Turns out, I got this report in that my boss needed, and Rude would probably appreciate a break in the paperwork, as well..." He gave Tseng a conspiratorial wink. ---- Rufus paused a few steps down the hall, suddenly remembering that there would only be two rooms for their accommodations--a single for himself, a double for Tseng and whoever else he decided to bring. Figuring this would be imperative to tell the man, as it could, potentially, sway the decision of who the Commander decided to bring, he turned on his heel and opened Tseng's door, both eyebrows shooting up when he saw Tseng, obviously post-orgasm, panting in his chair, his hand buried in none other than Reno's long red locks. Smirking, he quietly shut the door again, deciding that, perhaps, it wouldn't be too big a deal after all.

Thinking he heard something Tseng's eyes shot open and he stared forward, no one was there...but what was that? The door he had thought, but...still...his heart leapt sharply in concern for a moment and then he tried to relax. Tseng slumped farther down into the chair, feeling the dizzying bliss of post orgasm. His breathing was still ragged and his eyes were shut, his face flushed and looking well satisfied after an all morning hard on, Goddamn it. He gently ran his fingers through Reno's hair and smiled slightly. He would never admit it, not now, for it would fuel the cocky redhead far to much, but that, to him, had to have been the most arousing thing he had ever done. To think that he had spoken to the Vice President, no less, while Reno was giving him head, had been terribly hot and quite the turn on. Tseng sighed and relaxed more in his chair. "Reno...you...are...terrible..." He said softly. Then another smile curled on his lips and he slumped further into his chair. "And just because I have the day off doesn't mean you do..." He taunted. "...but Rude can if he wants...you on the other hand can polish my desk and then meet me at my apartment..." He teased again. "So, do you want to accompany me for this trip? You don't have to if you don't want to...I mean Rufus is going." He said his voice growing suddenly serious for a brief moment!

**-----**Reno sighed contentedly, his own hard on straining against his pants. Giving Tseng head while Mr. VP Big Shot himself was in the room? Apparently, he loved the thrill of being so close to getting caught. He chuckled, tilting his head and kissing Tseng's wrist. "I know I--You're still on about that goddamned desk?" he growled, pulling away from Tseng's caress and groaning, laying his head on the man's thigh and moaning "Fuck me..." in frustration. He sighed heavily, slithering up Tseng's body and seating himself in his superior's lap, giving him a quick kiss. "I'll go tell Rude he can go, then I'll come back and polish your fucking desk, yo." He stood, biting his lip and adjusting the erection in his pants, trying to make it less conspicuous. "I'd love to accompany you on the trip. After all, we both know you can't pilot a whirly-bird worth jack shit, and we don't want Mr. Fancy Pants to die before he gets there, yo." He winked again, leaning over for one more deep kiss.

Returning the kiss as Reno gave it, he snagged the lower part of his waist and grined with mallace intent. "Oh you will clean my desk, while I polish your hide as well...now go before I change my mind." He said in a clear crisp tone that would send more then just chills down the redheads spine. Tseng steadied his breath and watched Reno sulter out. Once gone he slumped back into the chair and sighed. 'That man is going to break me...if he hadn't already....' He thought, his dark eyes glowing slightly at the closed door. Settling his nerves and calming the still slightly ebbing arousal, he fixed himself, zipped his pants and moved back into that hidden room to fix his hair.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rude looked up from his desk when Reno entered. "Took a while, didn't you?" He question flatly.

**-----**Reno gasped into the kiss, his hips bucking into Tseng's hand, an excited shudder travelling up his spine at Tseng's words. He grinned lewdly. "Still haven't gotten enough yet, Bossman?" he purred, giving Tseng's lip a sharp nip before winking and sauntering out. Whistling as he walked down the hall, Reno threw open the door to his and Rude's office, throwing himself into the chair. He almost flushed at Rude's question. "Yeah, well... Apparently, Rufus wants me to go with Tseng on some fancy trip, since Tseng can't fly a chopper worth nothin. And I spilled his coffee on his desk," he chuckled, even rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "I have to go back in there and clean the damn thing off. We have the rest of the day off, though!" He grinned, not bothering to mention the mussed state of his hair or the more-rumpled-than-usual look to his clothes (completely forgetting about them, in fact).

"Oh?" Rude said sounding slightly disappointed. It was a little known fact that he did like to work, compared to others...Reno. "Spilt coffee huh...is that what you young ones call it these days. Well you may enjoy a day off but I would like to get something done before I head off..are you busy then?" He questioned watching Reno with a careful gaze. He woundered why the man seemed far to happy to speak of cleaning the Commanders desk. An eyebrow arched above his dark shades. Then noting his appearance he cleared his throat. "What's with that?"

**-----**Reno threw back his head and laughed. "Yeah, Rude, that's what we young'uns are callin it nowadays, yo." His laughter finally tapered off and he wiped imaginary tears from his eyes. "You can do whatever you want to, Partner, I was just relayin Bossman's orders like the good little lap dog I'm supposed to be." He winked. "And nah, I'm not busy. Besides havin to fuckin polish Tseng's desk, I'm done. Goin home." To save face, he added, "Hopefully, Tseng'll be gone by the time I get back in there. Rufus sent him home. I think he's actually just sending us home so I won't be here without him to keep an eye on me, come to think..." He zoned out then, as if actually considering the possibility, coming to when Rude spoke next. "What's with what, yo?" he asked, looking genuinely confused.

Then thinking about a previous statement Rude cocked his head to the side, though it was subtle."Trip? Where too? And Tseng take a day off...I don't think he will take the day off, it just doesn't seem like him...but..." Rude paused when Reno laughed. The eyebrow above his shades arched higher." Reno...your hair and cloths are a bit more shabby then normal, what, did he beat you for spillng the coffee? " He questioned, not that he wouldn't put that past Tseng.----Coming back out from the room Tseng returned to his desk, cleaned up and pristinely perfect as always...here he waited for Reno to come back.

(( Mmmk, I hope you all liked this next installment...I feel it went pretty well considering it's an RP. As a reminder I merely read over the section to make sure it worked, I really wasn't all to intensely looking for all the spelling errors, so let me know... Comments are always welcome Yo! ))


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4 of the RP-Co Written Fiction

I do not own Final Fantasy or Reno or Tseng. Sadly Square Enix does, but I am borrowing them for enjoyment only * winks * Now remember this is a back and forth roleplay that I just lightly edited…it's too long to re-write, so you are getting it raw, edited for spelling and some grammar, please enjoy! I've tried organizing it several ways but just spacing in between posts works best…

Work Interrupted

* * *

(Last post from Chapter 3)

Then thinking about a previous statement Rude cocked his head to the side, though it was subtle. "Trip? Where too? And Tseng take a day off...I don't think he will take the day off, it just doesn't seem like him...but..." Rude paused when Reno laughed. The eyebrow above his shades arched higher." Reno...your hair and cloths are a bit more shabby then normal, what, did he beat you for spilling the coffee? " He questioned, not that he wouldn't put that past Tseng.-Coming back out from the room Tseng returned to his desk, cleaned up and pristinely perfect as always...here he waited for Reno to come back.

**((3/25/09 - chapter 4 ))**

**

* * *

**

"Hell if I know. Somewhere close to Wutai, I think. Wasn't really listenin," he gave a secretive smirk here, "But its close proximity to Wutai is why Rufus wants two of us 'stead of just Tseng. And it seemed like a direct order for him to get his happy ass outta the office, yo." Reno's face did flush lightly this time at Rude's statement and he stood, pulling the tie out to run his fingers through the mess before re-tying it, straightening up his clothes a bit and mumbling, "Yeah... I guess you could say that, yo." He grinned a bit at the memory of what had happened a few minutes prior.

Rude turned his careful gaze towards Reno." I see...and you just happened to be the one he picked...you would think Tseng would choose a lesser trouble then you hmmm?" He said trying to tease his partner. "I still don't see him leaving...no matter what...Tseng is a workaholic...I am surprised he wasn't there early this morning...I tried calling...I? Reno? Is Tseng the he you were talking about?" Rude asked a tick in his voice that sounded both surprised and troubled, in a good way. " Why do you always want to get in trouble with him?"

"Well, actually, Rufus picked me, cuz of my mad flying skills. And for some other reasons, but, again, I wasn't really payin attention." Reno looked troubled, but only for a moment, quickly wiping the expression from his face. "Well, regardless, I have the rest of the day off, and that's really all that matters. But it's weird that he didn't answer his phone this morning, cuz he was here so-" Reno choked at Rude's next question, blushing for real this time, grinning. "Yeah. Ya caught me. I'm fraternizing with Bossman. I'm not tryin' to get into trouble, yo, I swear, I just... It just... Kinda happened. Not that I'm complaining," he said, grinning and winking. "Anyway. I'm off to clean Tseng's desk. For real, yo, no hidden agenda or anything. Apparently, I got my shoeprint or some shit on it last night when I kicked my feet up." Reno rolled his eyes, stepping toward the door and giving Rude a peace sign. "Enjoy working the rest of your day off away!" And with that, he left, hurrying down the hall to Tseng's office and entering again (without knocking, of course). He rolled his eyes at Tseng's appearance. "I work so damn hard to make you look sexed up and you go and get yourself all cleaned up again. What am I gonna do with you, yo?" he grumbled, closing the door and standing before Tseng's desk, his hands on his hips. "Alright, gimme the damn rag. Let's get this 'clean the desk' shit over with, yeah?" He grinned good-naturedly at Tseng.

"Fraternizing with Tseng?" Rude's mouth slightly fell open but his soft almost warning, 'Reno!' was lost when the man simply smiled, though he didn't miss the slight nervousness in his partner's eyes, and left.

* * *

Tseng's dark eyes slowly curled up when Reno abruptly entered again, hating the fact that he didn't knock. One single perfect eyebrow arched at the comment about his appearance but he said nothing. Like a cat watching his prey, his eyes watched Reno and then held his gaze as he requested a rag to do his job. With an odd look in his eyes Tseng quickly raised his hand to reveal the torn boxers from yesterday. "Like I said...and I always keep my promises, Reno." He added, tossing the torn boxers in such a way that they would hit the man's face before landing on the desk before him. "So I shall watch to make sure you do a fine job..." He teased through thinned lips. Crossing his arms over his perfect suite he sat back and watched. " You will only get one chance to mess up my appearance like that...and that dear Reno, that time has passed, count your blessing I don't have you doing this naked...who knows who will walk in now." He added with a flare in his eyes, his tone rich and deep, and confidently chilling.

Reno cocked an eyebrow at the look in Tseng's eyes as he offered up the redhead's tattered underwear, squawking indignantly when Tseng threw them at him. He glared at his superior, then down at Tseng's desk, where the remnants of the man's paperwork still lay, (very neatly) scattered about. He smirked at Tseng's next statement. "Oh, I'm sure I'll be able to getcha like that again, Bossman. You're not as tough to rile up, as you seem to think you are. 'Least, you haven't been thus far. And anyway, I don't think I'd get much cleanin done if you had me do this naked, yo." He grabbed up the makeshift rag, eyeing the documents on the desk. "You gonna move that stuff, or do I hafta do that, too?" he asked, resting his elbows on the desk and his chin in his hands.

Rude for the most part finished his work and then pondered the oddness of his most recent conversation with Reno. The man, had with each mention of Tseng, sparked an odd look in his eyes and a rather smirkish grin as if he knew something. Reno couldn't really be...fraternizing with Tseng, so to speak...as far as he thought Tseng simply wasn't interested in that sort of thing...and he rarely saw him with women anyways...all he ever saw him do was work, but could it? Rude's eyes widened behind his shades. Reno had looked...well...messy...ruffled in a manner that would be fitting...but Tseng, that man was physically attractive, he hadn't heard a single female or male Turk say they wouldn't do him if the chance ever opened. Reno, he knew had made that remark during one of their relaxing outings at a bar ...and clearly he had been more serious then Rude had thought to question then. But there was still some doubt. Reno, if anything, was always boastful and always making things sound more then they seemed, still he couldn't help but wonder and if it were true...no one would bother or question Tseng with it...who would dare.

Tseng kept his face amusingly expressionless as he calmly pulled his papers aside. "Indeed..." He said lowly. Rising from his chair, Tseng closed the distance between he and Reno rather quickly. In a fleeting second he had one arm wrapped around Reno's slender waist and one arm up resting just beneath his chin. He drew Reno in close, fitting his body against his with a heated breath, holding him quite strongly. Fingers slowly tantalized their way up beneath his chin and grazed the redhead's lower full lips softly. Then that hand firmly held Reno's chin, securing that it would not move. Lips grazed softly against the rim of Reno's ear and Tseng smiled. "So we like to play games I take it?" He said obviously speaking of earlier.

Reno's eyes widened as he was quite suddenly and quite efficiently trapped by his lover, his breath catching for a moment when Tseng pulled their bodies together. He ached to kiss the man (which was odd, because he had never really enjoyed kissing-he thought it too intimate, showing a level of need, of desperation, for a person that Reno had never been comfortable showing), but the strong hand clasping his chin (and stroking his face in an absurdly distracting manner) prevented that. He didn't quite manage to bite back a moan when Tseng's soft lips brushed his ear (goddamn Tseng and his uncanny ability to find erogenous zones), and it took him a few moments to process what Tseng had asked. "Y-yeah... Ya caught me... Just wanted to see how f-far I could push you before you s-snapped, yo..." he breathed, looking up at Tseng with apprehensive eyes.

Tseng didn't loosen his grip upon the man's chin, but his arm, which held him firmly, snaked down, ever so slowly to the hem of his pants. "Only one time remember." He said in a lulling deep husky voice, which was both so normal of Tseng and incredibly sexy. Tseng sighed, knowing the warmth of his breath and how it would move along the redheads skin, drifting teasingly over it. "I supposed I should leave you to your work, wouldn't want to distract you...but..." He said pausing to sink his lips closer into the nape of Reno's neck, slowly...so slowly, more slowly then he'd ever done, and he kissed the tender flesh, not missing a beat in his words. "...I shall leave you with this wandering thought, yours only..." he said just as his hand slipped beneath, (How had the belt been loosened already...it was missed), the hem of Reno's pants. Fingers gently and teasingly surrounded him giving his needing arousal three good firm strokes before he pulled his hand back out and placed something in Reno's pocket. "Think on that..." He said taking a deep breath. Then giving Reno a light pat on the backside. "Get to work..." He turned and headed out of his office abruptly, ensuring one of two things, shocked curiosity, and a growing persistent hard on...figures...

Reno groaned as Tseng's hand slid down his body, his eyes drifting shut and a strong shudder wracking his body at the tone of Tseng's voice. He melted to the man, molding his body to Tseng's as the Wutaian pressed soft, lingering kisses to his neck, his back arching lightly, his head falling back invitingly. His whole body stiffened when Tseng's hand slid into his pants, and he uttered a short, lusty cry as his length was so roughly grasped and stroked-one, two, three times. Just as he had regained his bearings, Tseng was patting his ass and leaving. Reno stared, openmouthed, after him, then collapsed into a chair, groaning loudly and burying his face in his hands, hell-bent on willing his erection away.

No such luck.

Every thought led back to Tseng, to how he felt, smelled, tasted, and, in the end, his cock only seemed that much harder. Growling lowly, Reno stood, reaching into his pocket for a cigarette (after that cocktease Tseng had pulled, he needed one, no-smoking-in-the-building rule be damned) and finding a piece of paper instead. Curiously, he opened it, grinning gleefully at the key code, address, and number, all written in Tseng's elegant script. Deciding to forego the cigarette, he set to work, removing everything from the (large, of fucking course it's fucking huge) desk, snickering as he began cleaning the (obviously expensive-so that's where the printer money went...) piece of furniture with his own torn boxers. Unfortunately-he figured Tseng had thought of this, too, the fucker-seeing that shredded piece of clothing only served to remind him of the previous night, cleaning this desk reminded him of what happened on it then, what had happened under it this afternoon... He growled again as his cock throbbed impatiently, obviously not used to being so rudely ignored. When he finally finished (it was so fuckin shiny, he could see his reflection in it, and if that wasn't good enough, then Tseng could do it his own damn self), he replaced all the items and left the room, hurrying back to his own office to gather his own effects before he left. He poked his head in; half hoping Rude had decided to take the rest of the day off, after all.

Rude hadn't left and looked blatantly bored no less. He had obviously finished his work and was now staring at the old Shinra newspaper and poking at a half empty very cold cup of coffee. Hearing the door he looked up. " Good your back...now we can go!" He said jumping to his feet and taking merely two strides to get to his partner. "How was the desk...shinning like your ass I bet!"? He noted in mocking.

Tseng, not really giving up on his work, had sent files home to himself so he could finish and or continue his duties. Rufus obviously thought he was sick and thus ordered him to leave. Surprisingly he hadn't really wanted to but...see as how he left Reno, that lasting effect of something needing, it seemed fitting. Now in a nice pair of dark cotton pants, more comfortable then his suit ones, and a brown, fitting long sleeve top, which he might add made his eyes show with magnificent beauty, he sat on his couch, no shoes and pecked away at his laptop. For once he felt calm, relaxed...yet his mind teased at the thought...would he really come?

Reno flushed, flipping Rude the bird and grinning. "I'll have you know, smartass, that he left. Before I started cleaning the damn thing, yo," he said, grinning and grabbing his stuff, anxious to get to the address on the paper. Inwardly, he cursed his excitement. I mean, really, who got excited about seeing a guy besides those flightily giggly chicks? He wrinkled his nose, having no desire to be compared to one of them, but unable to deny that he was, in fact, acting like a little schoolgirl with a crush. Thinking about it for half a moment longer, he decided that he also didn't care. With that, he grinned. "C'mon, partner, let's go. I suddenly have somewhere to be," he said, eyes alight with excitement as he nearly bounced in place.

"I see...well...then, " he paused. Rude actually looked surprise. Reno was in a rush, and to go where? "I uh...was taking you somewhere...yah know...maybe the Inn for some drinks...has the plans changed?" He said stalking after a very sporadic redhead. No one would be able to see the shocked and someone odd look in the bald Turks face because of his dark shades... precisely how he wanted it anyways. He cleared his throat, grabbed his coat and hastily followed the man. Then he noted the skip in the step and calmly reached out to take Reno's shoulder just as they left the office. "Reno are ya high from the fumes or what?" He asked in a surprisingly calm voice. -After about 20 minutes he was done and shutting his laptop, he got up and walked into his kitchen, hungry for something more then what his mind was telling him, but he thought he should at least eat something for once, seeing as how he was nearly never home for it anyways.

Reno smacked his forehead, swearing. "I'm not high, I just... Shit, Rude, I forgot... Ah, man... Can I take you out tomorrow to make it up to ya? I swear this won't happen again, man... Fuck, I feel like an ass, yo," he said, giving Rude an apologetic, pleading look. Inwardly, he was shocked. He was passing up free drinks...? Tseng had better make this worth my while, he mumbled inwardly.

Rude didn't make much of a face but he assumed whatever Reno had to do it was important. Nodding slowly he gave the Turk a hefty shake of the shoulder and nodded. "Don't worry partner...go get what you have to get done...I'll go harass the rookies...though it would be a hell of a lot more fun with you...but yeah...but you owe me though!" He said in flat sarcasm. "Go on..." He said giving Reno a shove. Rude had a mild idea of where Reno might be going but he wasn't about to judge to younger man so out-rightly so just yet. -Taking his hair out and returning to his couch with a sweet biscuit and tea, he sat and took a long deep breath of the sweet green Wutaian tea. He looked at the clock then back at his biscuit.

Reno gave Rude another apologetic look. "Don't give 'em too much hell, yo. You'll take away all my fun. Tomorrow, you have my word, alright, man?" With that, Reno took off, darting down thirty-two flights of stairs (being a Turk had its perks sometimes; he wasn't even winded when he got to the bottom) but then, in the lobby, he slowed his stride. He felt kinda foolish, after all, darting off to a guy who acted like he didn't really care. Rolling his shoulders and neck, and easing into his confident, cocky gait. He found the origin of the address, a rather swanky apartment complex. He whistled enviously, keying the number in and taking the lift up to Tseng's floor, eying everything around him with obvious envy. Damn higher ups and their nice apartments and shit, he groused good naturedly, finding Tseng's apartment number and pausing outside the door. Nervous. He was nervous.

He was fucking nervous.

He rolled his eyes and mentally berated himself, taking a steadying breath and knocking on the door. He assumed a confident (confidence was, after all, key) pose, leaning against the doorjamb with his arms crossed, his calm facade belying the way his (stupid) heart (stupidly) raced.

Tseng looked up from his teacup and calmly sat it down on the elaborate coffee table before him. Sitting back he spread his arms out against upon the length of a deep nearly black green couch. Crossing his legs at the ankle he looked up at the door, so long as he knew who it should be, he didn't bother to get up...just for the effect of what Reno would see. "It's open...come in!" He said in a soft tone. Then giving his head a light shake, he tossed his hair a bit allowing it to rest neatly and yet not so neatly about his shoulder. The first thing Reno would notice would be how rich and elegant it was and somewhat earthy in his appearance. Green and brownish plant life, some big trees and some not so much were spread throughout the room giving it a much more airy feeling. On the back wall behind where he would find Tseng reclining were three large bay windows, each with a seat before them and the curtains were full and heavy looking, a rich burgundy brown. The walls were a pale cream in color maybe, and decorated with very elaborate paintings and such. A large open archway sat to the right leading to the kitchen and three doors were to the left, an office, bedroom and bathroom. The living room itself was fitted with several sitting chairs, small tables, some holding lamps some holding other decorative items. There was not just one, but three bookcases aligning along a wall to his left as well. The apartment was indeed very spacious and very clean, almost as if Tseng used the room at his office more often then not. A large wrap around couch, dark green, was the one that Reno would find Tseng resting in, arms back, legs crossed, hair down. Tseng barely smiled once he saw Reno. " I hope you didn't have to much trouble polishing the desk." He said with a flash of malice intent in his eyes.

Reno turned the knob and opened the door at Tseng's invitation, whistling as he looked around the place and setting his stuff down beside the door, toeing off his shoes while still looking around in awe. His eyes finally landed on Tseng and he tried to hide the (stupid) way his breath caught. He was supposed to be the pretty one, goddamnit... He inhaled deeply, savoring the aroma of the place (his, more often than not, smelled of cigarette smoke and sex), and took a few steps into the room, pausing again to continue surveying his surroundings. (The fact that Tseng hardly smiled upon seeing him didn't get past him, and his self-confidence took a substantial blow, though he was extremely careful not to show this.) "Fancy place, yo," he murmured, making his way over to the couch and plopping down, not too close to Tseng, but still within arm's reach. He gave Tseng a sardonic look. "Oh, yeah, Bossman. Loads. In fact, cleaning your fuckin desk with a raging hard on was the most exhilarating thing of my life, yo." He rolled his eyes and went back to eying the apartment appreciatively, a thoughtful look in his eyes.

Careful dark eyes watched as Reno entered, dropped his stuff and wondered about the room before finally coming to rest next to him, maybe a bit to farther then Tseng would have liked but, for the moment he didn't say anything to it. "Good...I am pleased. " He said leading forward to pick up the last remaining bite of his sweet biscuit, before he lifted the teacup again and sat back. "I hope you didn't have any trouble getting here...though the invite was clearly obvious." He said giving Reno a small smile, his eyes glowing with something that could only be seen as a pleasing look. The fact the Reno had had a ragging hard on the whole time seemed fitting and Tseng was terribly proud of that fact, knowingly so. Taking a sip of his tea he then sighed and looked around the room along with Reno. "It is do-able, I would say." He added commenting on his room. This Tseng, not in uniform, not business like, comfortable cloths, seemed off at first and yet, it only made him more likable to say the least, like the man lived two lives and in some cases he did. His life away from Shinra being what Reno could assume was what he was seeing now. "So...why Reno...why did you actually come?" Tseng asked, his question halting the pleasant moment suddenly, and then there it was, the normal stoic Commander had appeared.

Reno felt a flush heat his cheeks and looked away nervously. "I... I dunno, yo. I wanted to see you outside of work, I guess. If you were any different or anything. I really wanted to see your place... I guess..." He sighed, figuring to hell with it, throwing caution to the wind. "I guess I just wanted to see you, y'know?" He pointedly avoided Tseng's gaze, his eyes trained on the hands in his lap, fidgeting nervously.

A smooth warm hand moved over to place upon Reno's and Tseng sighed gently. " Why are you nervous...I am not going to hurt you or anything...the invite was meant to welcome you...considering." He said slowly, his words smooth and huskily deep and very much alluring. Tseng then moved his hand and slowly trailed it up Reno's arms, across his chest, up under his chin and then paused to cup his face, and in doing so, forced Reno to look back up at him, the warmth was inviting, lacing with a feathering touch. " I am glad you wanted to see me...now then, " He said, his hand leaving Reno's face. "Why don't you get more comfortable...are you hungry?" He asked standing up from the couch but keeping his dark gaze upon him.

"You never know..." Reno mumbled under his breath in response to Tseng's concerned comforts. Regardless, he leaned into the man's caress, his lips lifting slightly. Sighing, his confident facade slid back into place as he flung himself across the couch, laying on it, his hands behind his head and a cocky grin on his face. "Yeah, I am... But I don't think you can get me what I want from the kitchen, yo..." he purred, giving Tseng a smoldering look.

Tseng smiled fully back now and settled back down on the couch. "Oh I see...so what can I get you that would satisfy your much needed appetite hmmm?" Tseng questioned sitting lazily upon the couch, crossed legged and facing the reclining redhead. The look wasn't missed in the least and the crossing of his legs helped to hide the 'something' that had just sprung to life slightly...well maybe more then slightly. Tseng then reached and brushed a fallen dark strand from his face and then leaned forward, surprisingly, moving to recline, somewhat on top of Reno, the couch being wide enough to fit both comfortably if need be. "Any ideas?" He asked letting his eyes move over the Turk with hidden desire, though only his words now hinted at more. His body came to rest, fitting perfectly next to him, and his head just a few inches below Reno's. The smell of him was even lulling, sweet and yet musky at the same time, but in his mind, Tseng's, Reno's scent, for some reason he liked, musk and all sex...why he suddenly liked that...he hoped would settle on an answer soon, in his mind.

Reno grinned, turning on his side and placing a kiss on Tseng's forehead (secretly-okay, not so secretly-enjoying the switch in dominance) and eying the apartment again. "I just wonder... How long do you think it'd take for us to fuck against every surface in your house, yo? I've never been taken against a wall... Always thought that'd be kinda kinky..." he grinned, winking down at Tseng, his leg sliding between the Wutaian's and pressing against his new arousal. His fingers slid through the man's silky hair, grasping and tugging a bit, trying to get a rise out of him.

Tseng made a soft sound in his throat when kissed him but the had sharply turned his eyes up to meet those of rousing intent. "Reno?" Tseng said, and there it was...damn it, an actual full blown blush set upon the stoic Turks face, something in which Reno had never fully seen so bright before upon Tseng's face. "What a thing to say...and intent to soil my walls with so much fooling around...honestly." He said shaking his head and giving a slight groan when Reno moved his knee against him. His hardened arousal surely couldn't be missed now. Tseng shifted up a little in hopes of it not begin to obvious. "Kinky huh?" He said smoothly lifting a hand to trail a finger along Reno's jaw teasingly. "Is your mind always so...full?" He questioned as Reno then ran his hands through his dark locks, which again made Tseng breath deeply by the touch. Tseng again uttered a shallow breath when Reno tugged against his hair. "I guess it is then." He said coming to conclusion by the Turk's actions.

Reno grinned, his thigh pressing just that much harder, chuckling as Tseng tried to hide it. He moved quickly, catching Tseng's finger in his lips and giving it a gentle bite before bobbing his head in a mockery of what he had done to Tseng earlier, his green eyes dark with pent-up lust. "Of course I intend to soil your apartment. Why just stop with your office, right? I mean, I got a good thing goin, yo. Gonna make it so you hafta think of me where ever you are, and not just cuz you hope I'm not off gettin myself killed or breaking protocol or somethin." He chuckled as Tseng drew his own (pretty much correct) conclusion, grabbing a fistful of Tseng's hair and pulling sharply, forcing the man's head back and kissing him deeply, taking advantage of dominance while it was his.

"Re..." Was all the man was able to get out before a surprising jerk lead his lips directly into Reno's and god if he didn't find the pull oddly arousing...was that was Reno felt when he had done that to him? He wondered. He didn't leave much to thought as their lips met and he feverishly, no hungrily leaned up further to kiss him back, his body seeming to have gone into sexual over load since his first encounter with Reno and he also wondered if this was how the man got his name...he was just so God damn alluring. Another thing that was surprising was that he wasn't tired of it...not physically or mentally and judging by how Reno was acting, he wasn't either. Breaking the kiss, in which Reno wouldn't have missed the wining moan into, he leaned back in and deepened it, slowly at first, just merely kissing the man, seeking his tongue within his and sighing when it was returned back. Tseng again groaned when Reno pushed up against him, making his hips jerk in tide with the gentle tap. Then breaking the kiss, not really wanting to, Tseng lifted a hand and took Reno's face in his. "And that is soon in coming if you continue...and tell me something..."He said breathlessly. "...did you think of me as you were cleaning the desk...with a very I am sure persistent ache between your giving thighs?"

Reno almost snapped when he heard Tseng's moan, finding it highly arousing that he could make the normally poised, stoic man make such a needy sound. He sighed contentedly into the new, softer kiss that Tseng initiated, willingly opening his mouth to the man. His leg started a slow, steady motion, pressing against Tseng's confined cock with an easy rhythm. All actions paused, however when Tseng grasped his face in his hand (again, goddamnit, and it always made his breath catch when he did), a bright blush coating his features at his question, his (still) hard cock throbbing painfully. "How could I not, yo? You practically ensured that you were the only thing on my mind..." he trailed off, unable to stop from thinking about their previous activities (last night-was it really such a short time ago? Could you really get this attached to a person in less than twenty four hours?), his eyes glazing as he pulled his lower lip between his teeth to gnaw on it lightly, stifling a light moan. He tossed his head back, closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and released it, muttering, "Gaia, I'm about to fuckin get off just thinking about it, yo..."

"Good that was my point, I am glad you caught onto that..." he said running his thumb lightly over the bottom lip with which Reno so cutely bit upon. Seeing the blush at his touch, and not missing the fact that Reno was slowly pressing into him with a steady rhythm, he moaned again and he decided enough play was enough here and now. Easily Tseng got up from the couch and reached for Reno in return. "I think I have something to take care of...would you please come with me Reno?" He asked trying to lull the man up from his comfortable position. He watched Reno breath deeply and it was then that he wanted nothing more, and for the first time, to be slow with Reno, but not so much as to make sure he didn't like it...it was a different tactic and one that Tseng wanted to share with Reno, who he assumed knew nothing else then the later.

Reno snorted as he grabbed Tseng's hand, hauling himself up with the Wutaian man's help. "Like it was too hard to gather that, yo. Where're we goin?" he asked, frowning when, now that they were vertical, he had to reach up and pull Tseng down for a kiss. He pressed himself flush against the man, letting the kiss linger, before pulling away and stepping back.

Tseng sucked in a deep breathy moan at the kiss and secured a firm hold around Reno for that brief moment they kissed. Then with a slowly grin he took Reno's hand and led him towards the middle room and opened the door to reveal one of the most elaborate lavish bedrooms Reno would have ever seen. The color scheme was black, burgundy and cream. The room was just as elegant as the former room, with one thing left to allow his eyes to wonder on...the bed, tall, wide, large and full of pillows, a deep cherry wood base and burgundy and cream sheets to match. This is where he didn't sleep often and one would wonder why not. Tseng led Reno in and walked him over to the bed. "Shall we?" He said whirling the man around so that he was back first against the bed. Tseng again took both hands and held and caressed Reno's cheeks as he leaned into give him another deep and tender kiss, forcing the man to fall more backwards onto a very soft cushion mattress.

Reno couldn't help but pause in awe at the interior of the room, his mouth falling open slightly as he took in the sight of the room. "Holy hell, Tseng..." he breathed, gasping as he was whirled around and pressed to the plush mattress, sighing (yeah, yeah, happily, what-the-hell-ever) as his lips were claimed again. For some reason, though he'd never, ever, ever admit it aloud (hell, at the moment, he wouldn't even admit it to himself), there was something just... right... about kissing the man that currently hovered over him; the thought both exhilarated and frightened him, though fear was most predominant. After all, getting attached was dangerous, especially as a Turk-their lives were too quickly extinguished. Responding to that unspoken (and largely unacknowledged) fear, Reno's arms went around Tseng, pulling him closer and deepening their kiss.

Tseng gave a brief smile in acknowledgement of his room and continue to hold Reno's face tenderly as he further deepened the kiss, soon losing his own self in it and just simply feeling, touching and holding onto the man, that time before hand, had robbed him of. "Reno..." He said softly, his lips hovering over the man's as he spoke. "I need you now..." he said lustfully. The next few minutes were a blurring warmth and Reno soon found himself resting in Tseng lap, knees around his firm waist and Tseng holding Reno's securely upon his lap. His lips were moving all over Reno's skin from his ear, down his neck, across his shoulder and down across his chest, all the while hearing soft sighs from the redhead who sat atop him, his knees slightly raised so that Reno was sitting on them. The warm skin on skin contact was breathtaking for him and Tseng couldn't get the man close enough to satisfy it, not nearly enough. "Reno..." He said softly again, nibbling at the man's lower lip.

Reno shuddered and shook in Tseng's grasp, clutching the brunet's head to him, his head thrown back so as to offer all of the skin he could to the man's mouth. "Tseng..." Reno sighed lustfully, pressing himself closer to the Wutaian, his legs tightening around the man's waist, pressing himself more fully to his lover. "Tseng... Need you..." he murmured against Tseng's lips, his fingers sliding into soft black hair, tugging insistently.

This time things started out slow, the touching, caressing, everything. Tseng slid his hands down and took a hold of Reno's well formed buttock and gave it a firm squeeze before rocking him forward, merely pressing himself against him but not into him just yet. The kissing continued until their lips met again and Tseng moaned deeply into it. He never wanted to be away from the man, though he was unlikely to show it so much outside of their personal time, various reasons applied though, he was fairly certain the invites to his room would be quite frequent indeed. Hearing the breathless moan and soundless word come from Reno's lips, Tseng drew back and nuzzled his face into Reno's neck. Fingers again danced at his entrance, but this time Tseng had something else, a small bottle of lubricant that Reno hadn't noticed Tseng pick up. He gathered that after the early morning romp that maybe he would be a little sore and though it would still hurt, using some wouldn't make is so bad. He then paused for a moment and moved his lips against Reno's ear. " Do you want me inside you now Reno? Or would you prefer something else first...please...anything you wish..." He said softly nibbling at the edge of his ear.

Reno felt like his nerves were on fire. Every touch, kiss, caress, breath, every look from Tseng was turning him on more (he'd never been this aroused before, ever), and when Tseng rocked him forward, the head of the man's cock prodding against his eager body, he very nearly lost it. Burying his face in Tseng's shoulder, he pressed his hips down when he felt Tseng's fingers tease his entrance, a needy whine escaping him, the whine morphing into a deep moan as Tseng's breath caressed his ear. "I don't c-care, yo... I just need you somehow... Please, Tseng," he moaned, pressing light, distracted kisses along the man's shoulder and neck line.

The Turk closed his eyes and danced one slightly lubricated finger at Reno's entrance and slowly pushed it in, gently getting him ready this time, this time was sensual...love making you could say and Tseng's second specialty in bed as it was. Tseng uttered a soft cry as he heard Reno whine at him begging him, and he nodded in reply. "Anything...my Reno..." He said kissing fully and deeply about Reno's neck and sucking gently on the skin, leaving another mark to show that he was there. His own breath hitched slightly when kisses were returned to his neck as well. Easing a second finger in he pushed as far as he could to the knuckle and twisted his hand in circles while spreading his fingers at a gentle pace, hoping to prepare Reno for a slow breathing taking entry. "Anything..." Tseng repeated softly.

The redhead purred as Tseng's finger slid into him, his eyes fluttering shut, and his breath catching at Tseng's term of endearment. He pulled back, giving Tseng an incredulous look momentarily. Then, just as suddenly as the look was there, it was gone as the older man slid another finger into him; his breath catching as Tseng just barely brushed his prostate. His face returned to Tseng's shoulder and he pressed shaky kisses to the skin, punctured by soft, low moans every now and then. Soon, he was rolling his hips with Tseng's preparatory strokes, impaling himself on the slick digits eagerly. "Tseng... Gaia, Tseng..." he moaned, nipping at the skin now, leaving bruises of his own.

"Yes Reno..." Tseng said softly, scissoring his fingers ever so gently before he slowly pulled them out with a resonant soft sucking sound. Tseng moaned again as Reno kissed his skin and somewhat rougher then usual, which he had to admit was quite a turn on as well. Then taking Reno by his hips he lifted him slightly and eased him down upon his waiting cock, which was painfully stiff and wanting release. Tseng slid his hands up along the redheads back, once he was aligned and allowed the man to simply fall into him, slowly pushing into him with tantalizing grace as Reno's hips, pulled by gravity, sunk into Tseng's. Reno would feel the Turk's hands pause, holding him by the shoulders as the feeling surrounded him causing him to utter a deep guttural growl at the feeling. "Oh Gaia...Reno...oh Reno..." He said breathlessly. Once Reno's hips met his Tseng let the man rest there, just loving the feeling of complete and utter warmth surround him. He clenched his teeth and fought the urge to move, until Reno signaled that he was ready.

Reno shuddered at the wonderful feeling of being filled, letting his head fall back and moaning deeply. One of his hands slid up and grabbed one of Tseng's, pulling it down and lacing their fingers. He whimpered at Tseng's exclamations' (that, again, was his name, and he was shocked to find that he only wanted Tseng to say his name like that-a troubling development that he decided could be worried about much later), catching the man in a soft kiss, his eyes fluttering shut. When he was ready, he took the initiative and slid himself up Tseng's cock, then impaled himself again, groaning loudly as their hips met again, rising again to repeat the action.

Even with his eyes tightly shut Tseng took the cue and entangled his fingers with Reno's, grunting again when they kissed and gasping for some kind of breath when Reno slid up and then back down upon him. "Reno...you feel so good..." Tseng said crying out suddenly as their hips met again. The Turk now moved both hands to rest firmly about Reno's waist and he clung to him, aiding him in any way if he could. His groan matched that of Reno's and increased in length and loudness the more they began to move together. "Gaia you feel good Reno...I want you always...always...Reno..." Tseng panted, then letting out a loud moan as Reno met his hips in a deeper thrust. His own now willing, needingly so, arching up to push into Reno on the down thrust the redhead made. The words would indeed be troublesome, though much later to the redhead, as they seemed so soft and utterly truthful.

Reno arched and cried out with every thrust, his eyes flying open when the head of Tseng's dick brushed against his prostate. He moaned something (that sounded like "No..." though he would, of course, deny it) at Tseng's words, burying his face in the man's chest as his hips bucked and rolled. As he clung to his lover, nails biting none-too-gently into Tseng's back, he was shocked to realize that he was being made love to. Honest to Gaia made love to. Not fucked. He could feel the emotion (not love, he wasn't willing to go anywhere near that word yet, he couldn't, goddamnit) that Tseng was putting into this, how he was caring for him, was making sure it was good for him, too. The epiphany had his eyes watering and his next moan came out as a choked sob. He dragged his nails down Tseng's back, almost hard enough to draw blood, hoping to distract him enough that he wouldn't notice the tears dripping onto his chest. When he had again regained control of his emotions, he pushed Tseng back, forcing the man to lie horizontally on the bed while he grabbed the brunet's hands from his hips, pinning them to either side of his head and picking up the pace just a tad.

"NU gah..." Tseng cried out as Reno clawed at his back. Yes it was surprising but he wouldn't stop it...not if it was what Reno was wanting. He hissed in a slight bit of pain but it was all shoved aside as their hips continued to rock against each other. Tseng's eyes opened briefly and he then noticed something, the look on Reno's face was both pained and lustful, but those tears...why those tears and that moaned...sob? Tseng moved to kiss a few of the tears away but was prevented so by the man's nails which cut a little more deeply into his flesh. Tseng grunted loudly, but again did not stop the action. Then just as Tseng had wanted to slid his hand around and stroke Reno's ebbing cock he was surprised to find himself shoved backwards onto the bed, hands taken and placed above his head. He gasped a cry of shallow refusal, but his voice was locked up in a breathless grunt, nearly a growl again, as Reno pushed the pace slightly. His giving into Reno's hold didn't last long, as Tseng, quite a bit stronger slowly started to push Reno's arms back. "Please let me please you...always Reno..." He panted softly again.

Reno fought against Tseng's hold briefly, but knew it was a lost fight-he was good for agility, sharpshooting, and espionage, but he was one of the weakest Turks, and the weakest male by far. Tseng's words had his eyes welling up again and he inwardly cursed, hating himself for being such a woman. He pulled Tseng up again, murmuring, "Alright... I'm yours, Tseng..." (nevermind that he didn't mean it how he was sure Tseng wanted him to-he'd tell the man anything to make him happy, which also confused him) and pressing kisses to Tseng's now sweat slicked skin, catching the man in a slow, sweet kiss, again trying to hide the few tears that he hadn't managed to fight back, surrendering control completely to his lover.

Tseng was finally able to push Reno back but not before he let him. Surprised eyes flashed open as he once again found himself seated with Reno moving against him again. A shallow moan escaped his lips but not before his eyes settled upon the man's expression. Why did the he look so pained? Was he hurting him? He certainly didn't think so. "Reno..." Tseng said again softly, his soft calling of his name was now more of a question then a lulling desired sigh. He tried to question Reno but the Turk had then moved to kiss about his skin again, distracting him slightly. "My Reno..." He tried again, tangling his hands between threads of red as he jerked his hips upwards. Then wanting to take the control back from Reno, Tseng easily shifted in the bed so that Reno rested on the mattress and Tseng was now atop him. Slowly Tseng grind into him hooking his legs around his waist so that Reno's hips were off the bed. He arched his body into the redheaded Turk and leaned forward to return the soft kissing, meeting his lips in a gently loving kiss as he slipped a hand around Reno's cock and gently, slowly stroked it up and down. "I will...take care of you...please you...do whatever you ask for...please Reno...yes Reno..." Tseng said softly between the kisses he danced upon ivory skin.

Reno groaned as his back hit the mattress again, the new angle forcing Tseng deeper, making his back arch and his hands search impulsively for anything to cling to. He tightened his grip around Tseng's hips, his hands finding Tseng's arms and grasping the biceps, whimpering and moaning every time his lover thrust into him. He wished, so bad, that he could return the pretty words, all the promises, but... Not only was he past the point of coherent speech, he couldn't bring himself to lie to Tseng like that. (At least... he thought it was a lie... Sure, there had been people before this man that had wanted him, all of him, not just for the sex, but he had always rejected them easily... He didn't understand why it was so fucking hard to say no, to leave it at a purely physical relationship. He didn't understand why he wanted Tseng to mean what he was saying.) A cry escaped him when Tseng's hand suddenly wrapped around his length. "Tseng... Oh, Gaia, Tseng, I... F-fuck, Tseng..." he groaned (treacherous part of his mind that loved the way his Commander's name rolled off his tongue, loved the way his own name sounded falling from the brunet's lips).

Tseng leaned into Reno curving his body over the man, and it didn't surprise him at all that they seemed to be a perfect fit melting into one together. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was falling for the man, his first man, and not that Tseng considered himself that way, but he surely didn't doubt that every look, every whine, every touch, and every breathless moaning word this Turk uttered made his heart swoon even more. Gods what had Reno done to him in just one fleeting night. Tseng was in fact a very reserved man and never required much of anything let along human touch and affection, but this, this...something had changed in him, and though he found Reno somewhat annoying, and the man did seem to cause trouble where ever he went, Tseng found that he didn't mind it so much, not anymore anyways. In public he would remain the same, but here and now, he wanted only to continue to hear Reno cries echo loudly throughout the room.

Tseng panted expressively as he slowly, and tenderly moved his hips into Reno's. The slower sensation was terribly arousing and he himself couldn't hold back each breathless moan, each feral growl, as their hips met. He could keep this pace for a while, torturing Reno with the sweetness of actual love making, though he wasn't sure if that were the reason tears were falling down upon Reno's lovely face, maybe it was a mixture of emotions...something he could speak of later.

Leaning down he returned a soft kissing lovingly, milking from Reno's mouth several spouting moans as he moved his hips slowly out and back in just a little more quickly into him, hitting that certain spot again with expert ease. "It's okay...Reno..." He whispered nuzzling his lips against his, planting several soft kisses over Reno's parted lips and then moving to his neck again. His hand over Reno's throbbing cock had continued to match the pace of each thrust, ending with and upwards stroke and him rolling his thumb over the dripping slit of Reno's sex. The slowness, something maybe Reno had never experienced, only added to the pleasure and the still pain in Reno's hearts...of feelings too hard to admit.

Reno pulled Tseng to him, arching his back and pressing every part of him he could against his lover, molding their frames together (and if he loved the way they fit together, their bodies seeming to join like two pieces of a puzzle, he kept it to himself, because thoughts like that were dangerous). He pressed his hips up to meet Tseng's with every thrust, a slow heat gathering steadily in his belly, Tseng's name falling from his lips continuously, as if nothing but the man above him mattered (and let's not even get started on how true that was for Reno, hm?). When Tseng leaned over to kiss him again (lovingly, gently, goddamnit, let's just fuck with Reno a little more, okay?) he almost started crying again. He threw himself into the kiss, forcing everything from his mind but the here and now, focusing on how Tseng moaned his (his) name, the motion of his body, the gentleness of his kisses and allowing himself to think (Gaia but was this gonna hurt) that maybe, just maybe, Tseng wanted to do this every day for the rest of forever, too.

Tseng continued his slow and very pleasing movements, the heated sensations coming in now short quick waves deep in his stomach, but he would wait, wait until Reno uttered a breathless cry as he himself came. Tseng tightened his grip over Reno's cock and gave it several quick pumps, alternating between slow and fast, and then matching his hips to that. The way the man said his name sent chills down his spine and he returned his lips to Reno's kissing even more deeply then before, groaning against him. A breathless part left Tseng's lips against Reno's ear and he whispered to him. "Reno...ah...ahhhh oh Reno...my Reno..."Tseng said softly and then sweetly kissing the nape of his neck again, feeling the man curl up into him, groan into him. He never wanted this to end...and his mind settled on that thought. Then he noticed the tears and with his other hand he gently wiped them away, his touch warm and giving, a touch he was sure not many felt from the Wutaian, and brushing his lips over the soft heated skin of each cheek he whispered. "It is okay Reno...it is okay to give...I won't hurt you" And in truth he had no intention of doing so. Tseng could easily see himself falling asleep and waking in this man's arms, though he wasn't if Reno would...the guy did seem to have a fleeting personality, what he didn't know was that Reno only acted that way, bold and brandish, to hide his inner worst fears, rejection, being used, and the pain that went with it.

Writhing and moaning against his lover, Reno whimpered desperately. He placed feather-light kisses along Tseng's neck and cheek, ending at his ear and caving, breathing, "Yours... Tseng, Gaia, I..." he bit his lip before he said anything too damning. He arched desperately, his release so achingly, painfully close. In the end, it was the whispered promise that did him in, an odd rush of emotions hurrying along his orgasm. He gasped, his body spasming as his release took him gently, the man in him, in his arms, pressed (so lovingly) against him becoming the only thing in the world that mattered. He released a breathless little cry as he let go, burying his face to (again, damnit, was he fucking pregnant or something?) bury a soft sob into Tseng's shoulder, the overwhelming feeling of love, of protection, of finally being safe too overwhelming, riding out his gentle, yet intense, orgasm in the safe harbor of Tseng's arms.

Tseng lips sealed shut and he breathed heavily through his nose, holding back his own cries for the moment so he could hear Reno's clear and unhindered voice moan out for him. The tightness of Reno surrounding him was nearly unbearable and yet he continued to move is hand gently along his lover's still spasming, still leaking fluids, sex, he wanted Reno to feel the bliss of it as long as he could...to show him, to prove to him that he was unwilling to back down, in so many words, without saying. The arch into him sent waves of pleasure through his spine as heated flesh made contact with him. "Aaaaaaah Reno!" Tseng finally whispered against his ear, titling his head to the side when Reno moved to kiss about his neck and then cheeks. It was then, when Reno's cries of ecstasy ended, that Tseng let out a long breathless growling groan against Reno's neck, and felt the stirrings deep in his stomach tighten and spasm as he made one fine jerk against Reno, and then released deep inside him. Tseng was still panting when he felt Reno dip his head into his neck again and...what?...Was he crying? The man neatly wrapped his arms around Reno's body and slowly pulling out, fell to his side and pulled Reno to him, cradling him. He was suddenly worried about Reno, and not because he was one of his best Turks, but because the man held something that Tseng also needed...closeness...someone to not feel so alone with...to trust...could Reno be that for him...he wondered. Softly he tangled his arms and legs protectively around Reno and made a soft shushing sound against his ear. "What is it Reno..." He asked holding him even tighter.

Reno shuddered as Tseng released his seed inside him, groaning (brokenly, though he felt anything but broken at this moment) along with his lover. His next sigh was a disappointed one as Tseng pulled out of him, and as the Wutaian man rolled them over, he kept his face hidden in his shoulder. (It was, after all, one thing for Tseng to only hear the tears. It was a completely different thing to let him see the damn things.) Pressing himself closer against the man, returning Tseng's embrace, Reno shook his head. Like hell he was going to open himself up like that. That not only went against his Turk training, it opened the door to completely decimate his carefully composed facade. "Nothin, yo," he murmured, even looking up and tossing Tseng one of his patented grins (now that he had finally managed to make the tears stop. Again).

Tseng's face was a mixture of confused emotions, his eyes more so then his barely parted lips. They were, his eyes, briefly joined in tune with Reno's as he brought his head back to speak to him, but that had been fleeting, and now the redhead rested against him again. "Really...I have never seen that kind of emotion in you...are you sure?" Tseng questioned in a clear, though loving, tone. He nuzzled against Reno's spiky red hair for a moment and then sighed. It had been the right choice, no perfect choice, to offer Reno the invite to his personal apartment and now having the rest of the day off, he could hold Reno for as long as the man allowed him too. Reno would feel the gentle touch of the Wutaian man as he moved his fingers slowly and caressingly along the spine of his back. "Your beautiful Reno..." Tseng suddenly said.

Reno sighed, nuzzling into Tseng's shoulder and nodding hesitantly. He knew that Tseng would let Reno lie to him, but he also knew that his Commander could see right through the falsehood. "I... It's, ah... It's not really somethin I can talk readily about, y'know?" He sighed, pressing a soft kiss to Tseng's shoulder. Whatever he had been about to say was interrupted by Tseng's next comment, and Reno pulled his head back. His eyes met Tseng's again, but this time there was confusion in his eyes. "You... What?" he asked dumbly.

Tseng gave the man a light chuckled. "You heard me...but fine I will repeat it for you but only if you promise to tell me what you can't talk about." Tseng teased and leaned forward to nip at the man's perfect nose, surprising him again with the quick movement. Then pressing his lips against Reno's he whispered softly to him again, "Your beautiful Reno..." He repeated and drew the man closer still to him. Their eyes met and Reno could tell that Tseng was neither joking nor pulling his chains on the comment nor the latter for his reasoning to repeating it. "Hmmm why are you so surprised...I invited you here and you did know why...didn't you? And now you question my intentions..." He said obviously teasing him again and dancing his fingers low about Reno's back.

Reno blinked in shock at Tseng's suddenly playful attitude, grinning at his infectious good mood. He shook his head in disbelief; unable to comprehend that the Tseng he knew had such a soft, human side. "You... I know why you invited me here, yo. And I think you know why I came." Reno then sighed, nuzzling his face back in its (comfortable) position in the crook of Tseng's shoulder, murmuring, "Just... Don't worry about it, okay? I got this. I'm fine. Been fine, haven't I?" He began kissing Tseng's neck in earnest, knowing that his distraction tactics had worked in the past and hoping they would continue to, at least for now. He attached his lips to Tseng's pulse point and sucked, leaving an angry bruise that he was pretty sure wouldn't be able to be easily covered by their standard-issue uniforms.

"Your fine? Well then perhaps another time when I have you under careful scrutiny will you tell me." He said with careful ease in his tone, meaning so much more with just those few words, leaving Reno to wonder on them briefly. Tseng chuckled again deeply and nodded to the redhead's words just before his breath hitched and he felt the intoxicating warmth of the man's lips over his neck. He couldn't help but sigh softly into it. When Reno deepened the kiss, in manner that was both pleasant and surprising, Tseng jumped and drew Reno back slightly. He reached a delicate finger to the pulse of his neck and made a face. "Reno...I can't hide these..." He hissed with a playful smirk. "Your a devil...a beautiful devil...that settles it...that's what I will call you." He said softly, pulling Reno back into him. Tseng laughed again, and it was a most pleasant sound...again...a very human sound, his softer side lingering on his words.

Reno grinned up at his Commander, purring, "Just want everyone to see that you're taken is all." He chuckled, hooking a leg over Tseng's hip and making himself more comfortable. He couldn't keep the worry from his voice however, nor could he keep it out of his eyes. He knew he couldn't stand up to Tseng's scrutiny-knew it well, he'd been under it before. He wasn't good at standing up to honest intimidation; some thug on the street trying to scare him, that wasn't intimidation. That was laughable. However, Tseng... He had the power, both in his position and physically, to do everything he promised, to complete every one of his threats. He tried to hide his worry behind another (not quite as fake as usual) smile, pulling his lover to him and kissing him deeply. "Beautiful devil, huh? Don'tcha think that'll raise some eyebrows at the office?" Reno asked, chuckling, his finger threading through Tseng's hair, petting him softly. "And what should I call you, then, Bossman?"

"Oh, and just what do you think they will say then...not that I am worried about sending them on their way...if they are so foolish enough to question it." He said curtly and Reno would again recognize the serious tone with which Tseng meant his words. Tseng sighed again as Reno placed a leg over him and drew him closer. Though he didn't speak it, he felt the hesitation and the false facade that Reno was or thought he had hidden well, and not really wanting to ruin the mood with such intense questioning, he let it slide for the moment, and sighed again. Reno was again graced with another gentle laughed from deep within Tseng's chest, just before their lips met again and the dark haired Turk sighed into the kiss and just about purred back when Reno laced his hands through his silky dark hair again. "Well it seems you already have a name for me..." He teased.

Reno winked at him as he pulled away from the kiss, chuckling as well. "Oh, I have several. You just don't hear a lot of them, yo." He was happy to find his facade sliding more easily into place as he regained his senses, the smiles coming easier, the jokes more convincingly, all the while re-burying what Tseng had so easily resurfaced, determinedly keeping Tseng's attention distracted with soft touches and even softer kisses.

* * *

(Again hope you liked…there is so much more, please let me know whatcha think!)


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5 of the RP-Co Written Fiction

I do not own Final Fantasy or Reno or Tseng. Sadly Square Enix does, but I am borrowing them for enjoyment only * winks * Now remember this is a back and forth roleplay that I just lightly edited…it's too long to re-write, so you are getting it raw, edited for spelling and some grammar, please enjoy! I've tried organizing it several ways but just spacing in between posts works best…

Work Interrupted

* * *

"Oh...you call me names behind my back?" He questioned with one perfectly arched eyebrow, that had caught his attention off guard suddenly and his mind slowly ebbed away the worry that Reno was hiding something the longer the man put up his facade, yes he would let it go now, but he had so well, and perfectly stored the thought in his memory that he was most certainly not to forget it. A smiled graced Tseng's lips as well and he again laughed lightly letting the man kiss him in any way he desired at the moment.

Feeling the freedom Tseng was giving him, he playfully pushed the man over, sliding on top of him and making himself comfortable, his legs on either side of his lover's body. He began placing little kisses along his neck, shoulders, and chest, his fingers going to Tseng's hair (yes, he was obsessed, shut up) and playing with the soft strands. He began sucking in some places, leaving the occasional hickey behind. "Yep. Sure do, yo."

Tseng didn't even bother to fight the man, though he normally liked to be in control it was truly cute to see Reno do so. His eyes went half closed at the kisses and his hips arched somewhat needingly up against Reno's backside. 'Damn...could he respond to the man so quickly...again?' He wondered but his thoughts were lost when a hitched breathless groan escaped his lips as Reno ran his fingers through his hair and proceeded to place more kisses and marks upon him. "Damn it…Reno...I know you...what do you call me?" He asked with a chocking breath when Reno graced his skin with another bruising kiss.

Reno purred, pressing back against Tseng's hips, shocked to find him becoming aroused again. "Gaia, Tseng... Never thought you'd be able to keep up with me in bed..." he growled playfully, surprised to find that he was thinking less about how many times Tseng would be able to take him today, or next week, thinking more in terms of months and years. (This thought was another one that had to be discarded quickly.) He tugged lightly on the strands between his fingers, leaving another dark bruise on Tseng's sternum. "Oh, nothing particularly interesting... I'm not very creative, you know..."

Indeed Tseng was surprised at how quickly he was coming back to full attention. The dull throbbing threatening to ache up his spine with, again, intense surprising desire. At Reno's growl and his words, Tseng slowly smiled and dipped his head back, willingly offering Reno more of him. The hands drifting through his hair giving it a light tug did nothing but make him even hotter for the Turk and only after a few minutes, he soon would be in a far worse state then Reno had been when polishing his desk. At Reno's touch Tseng jerked his hips against Reno again and sighed running his tongue over his bottom lips slowly. "Gaia, your hands feel good there..." He said softly speaking of how Reno was running his fingers through his hair. "Careful or I won't be able to stop...and I'll have you know, I could do this for hours on end...and only you now know that little secret." Tseng added as he closed his eyes again and relaxed against the bed at Reno's caressing. At his lasting words the Commander groaned. "What…can't think of what you call me then? Oh I see, it's just a big show...you don't call me anything...you all, my Turks...just simply adore me right?" He asked arching his body up towards Reno again. "Aaaah I should do this more often...come here, use this bed." He then paused, his eyes still closed. "...so long as I have company though..." He said hinting at Reno with another slight thrust of his hips, a smile curling his lips then.

Reno rolled his hips back, noticing Tseng's reaction to the light tugs and pulling a bit harder on the strands between his fingers, his head dipping down to lap at a nipple, swirling around the appendage playfully before taking it between his lips, his teeth grazing over the nub gently. Tseng's confession made him shudder, his grip in the man's hair tightening, murmuring, "I don't ever want you to stop, yo," softly, hoping his response would be inaudible. His next statement, however, was louder and accompanied by a smirk. "Tseng, I could fuck for days on end, and probably would if it weren't for fuckin' ShinRa." He leaned up and kissed the brunet, rolling his eyes at Tseng's tease. "Okay, so, it's not that I don't have any, it's just that I don't wanna ruin the mood, yo. A lot of them are particularly childish, meant for kicks, not for bed, if ya catch my drift. Though, I'm not gonna lie, I have made comments to Elena and Rude about your nice ass. I don't think Rude appreciates them as much as Elena does, though..." His sentence trailed off as Tseng arched into him, his own body pressing down to meet him, to mould against him, his face heating up at Tseng's proposition, even as his own hips ground down to the Wutaian's. A cocky (with underlying nervousness) smile painted his lips as he cooed, "I'm good company..."

Tseng was breathing heavier now, shallow groans, maybe needing whines coming from his parted lips. He felt Reno push back against him and shuddered in response. Eyes opened half way when he felt the man above him shift and instantly closed them again at the tug of his hair and the light nibble at his chest. "Y-you a-are on the right path s-so I don't Reno." Tseng tired to say, yes his excellent hearing had picked up something and a small smile formed at the corners of his lips. Tseng moved his hands up and ran them up and down the smooth surface of Reno's sides and he tried to laugh at the comment in between another breathless moan when Reno kissed him again. Sighing once their lips parted. "I see...so they are pretty nasty well it is expected...I am quite a harsh Commander if you push me right, other then that..." He paused, both his hands and his words and turned his half lidded eyes towards Reno. His movements were subtle and elegant within the Turks touch of his hair and his body. "...come on vacation with me in the fall...we'll see how long you can go then?" Tseng offered, a deep smile, an honest look in his eyes. It would lead Reno to wonder...that Tseng usual tool a 3 week vacation which if he counted right, took place four months from now...and that his words shown that he expected to still be with Reno...could...did he mean that? Tseng hissed again at the teasing Reno's body was having on him and he arched even deeper upon into Reno, his wildly hardened cock tapping Reno's ass with much needed attention. " You are...I agree..." He said meeting the Turk's eyes in a breathless lustful look.

Reno groaned and arched back against Tseng, coloring when he realized Tseng had heard his little confession, and had opened his mouth to retort when Tseng made his proposition. The redhead sat up quickly, a wild, fearful look in his eyes that he couldn't hide. "I... Tseng..." he breathed, understanding the implications that came with that statement. He was scared as hell... Not that Tseng was so ready to take a step like that, but because he found himself longing to be able to just let go and say yes, to accompany the man. But... How could he make plans for the future when he knew so well that no one was guaranteed one...? He didn't realize his eyes had been filling until they spilled over, two tears trekking down his cheeks. Abruptly, he slid off of Tseng and made for the bedroom door, throwing some complete bullshit (he knew it, and he knew Tseng knew it) over his shoulder about needing the bathroom.

"What?" Tseng said softly watching Reno flushed with slight embarrassment when he acknowledged that he had heard him. All the pleasant thoughts and feelings quickly died when he heard Reno stutter and saw his eyes fill with more then just fearful feelings. There were those tears again, Tseng noticed them clearly, had he asked the wrong thing...was Reno just after...no...he didn't think Reno was the type to fool around with a man such as he and pull away...something else was bothering him and it did so greatly. Tseng sat up abruptly as Reno slipped from him and tossed and obvious lie over his shoulders and then disappeared out of the room and into the bathroom to his right. He heard the door slam and jumped slightly. "Reno?" Tseng said softly sliding out of the bed and padding out of his room. Making a sharp right he paused at the door and listened. "Reno..." He said softly again, pressing a palm against the door.

He refused to answer Tseng's worried calls, hoping if he sat in here long enough, Tseng would get fed up, angry, and tell him to leave. He could deal with that, with walking out while it was still early, before he had a chance to fall any further. He could handle the pain alone, nurse his wounds in silence again, take his time and get over Tseng. He couldn't handle getting in too deep.

"Never again," he whispered, choking back another sob, biting his knuckle and trying to dam the tears.

Tseng leaned into the door pressing his ear against it, he heard soft sobs and his face contorted to that of worry and confusion. "Reno? I am sorry...you don't have to come with me...I didn't mean to offend you...Reno...RENO!" Tseng said his voice hitching louder with concern and slight frustration but not at the man at himself. He hadn't stopped to think that maybe he could have made him uncomfortable. "Reno I am sorry..." He tried the handle and wasn't surprised to find it locked. He could get in so it didn't matter, he just didn't want to do so, but he would not on this case. Brushing his finger along the underside of the handle he released a latch which unhooked the door knob. There was a slight groaning as the wood shifted and two strong hands pushed the door forward, caught it and pulled it back so it didn't fall on either of them. Tseng looked into the bathroom at Reno and his heart for the first time threatened to break.

Reno was seated on the closed toilet, his head in his hands and his eyes shut tight. He rocked back and forth lightly, his breath hitching every so often with the sobs he couldn't hold back. It had been so long since he had cried, really cried, and even longer since he had let himself remember. Sensing a change in pressure in the room, Reno looked up quickly, eyes widening when he found Tseng standing there, a look of similar pain on his face. "Shit," he hissed, brushing at the tears (even though it did no good, because the damn things just kept coming) and turning his face away from the man before him, his arms unconsciously cradling his body as he curled in on himself. In a watery voice, Reno murmured, "It's nothing you did, Tseng... I..." here he laughed, though it was a completely humorless sound, "I'm not even close to offended, honest, yo..." He still refused to look up, preferring to keep his head down, his eyes closed. The tears didn't fall as fast that way.

Tseng hesitated at the door, in shock of the sight that befell him, unsure of whether he should move in farther or not. The pitiful attempt that Reno did to try and wipe away his tears and then the false laugh did him in. Stepping further into his bathroom Tseng moved before Reno and knelt down, two warm hands placed on either shoulder and he tried to get the man to look at him. "Then what is it Reno...what has you weeping so badly...I know it doesn't seem so but I do care...I care about all of you...Reno I do care about you." He said softly, trying to calm the man before him.

Reno's body inadvertently leaned in to Tseng's touch, a fact which didn't go unnoticed by his conscious mind. His head dropped further as he shook it back and forth, covering his ears at Tseng's words childishly. "No... Not now... I can't hear that now... Please, Tseng... I can't..." he whimpered, hands flying to his head again, shying away from the care, from the gentle touch. Inwardly, he berated himself. Tseng didn't deserve this. He deserved someone who could love him as completely as he seemed to love, and while he wished he could be that person, he had too many secrets... Too much baggage. He couldn't bear to tell Tseng everything, to force some of the load on Tseng's shoulders; it wasn't fair, it wasn't right. He was meant to be alone. He was okay alone. It was with that thought that he finally managed to stem the flow of tears. As they ebbed, he began building up his defenses again, building up the wall around his heart, the fearful, broken look in his eyes, in his posture, finally getting buried (yet) again, his cool, confident air slowly but surely returning.

"No wait...don't do this now...don't pull back...you forget I can read people...don't do it to me now...Reno...let me in?" Tseng pleaded in a firm tone and moved his hands, both hands up to caress the reddened cheeks of someone he could actually say he cared for openly, but to say love now, he feared would send the man out the door. Tseng stood pulling Reno up with him and he helped him steady his footing. " Reno...whatever it is, our paths are intermixed...yours is no worse off then anyone one who joins the Turks...I am sure you wouldn't want my past...coming to Shinra to escape genocide..." Tseng said with a pained look in his face. He held Reno tightly afraid that if he gave a little the man would flee and he would lose his chance to help. He knew his words weren't good enough, weren't comforting enough, how could they...very few people ever stuck around long enough in his life to have been able to give that willing to them.

Reno's tears finally dried, leaving him feeling emotionally drained. He gave Tseng a hopeless look, stumbling a bit when Tseng pulled him up, willingly accepting the embrace the man offered. He chuckled humorlessly again at Tseng's confession. "No offense, Bossman, but... I think... I think attempted genocide would've been easier... At least I would've had a reason to try to survive, yeah?" He sighed heavily. "I... This is gonna sound stupid, but I just... Really don't wanna put this shit on your shoulders, yo." He pulled his head back a bit, seeing the pained expression on Tseng's face, wishing more than anything in that moment that he could take it away.

"Nothing is childish Reno." Tseng said again, never wavering his gaze, not an inch even if his eyes were pained. " No one should have had to watch their people die, families breed off in an effort to kills us off, no one...but that it not an issue now...come..." Tseng said easily slipping one arm around Reno and lifting him up. He carried him back into the bedroom and in a few minutes, lay beneath the covers, still holding him close. " I will not force you ever...but if you wish...you may talk to me...I do care about you...more then I probably should which now hinders what jobs I put you on...I apologize...but...again nothing is stupid or childish." He said stroking the man's mane of red hair. Reno's head rested upon his chest just beneath his chin. He hoped but didn't ask, that Reno would still go with him on this Rufus Shinra trip. Tseng's steady breath was calming and his ever stubborn presence and unwillingness to give up was both a relief and a pain.

Reno let out an indignant cry as he was easily lifted and carted back to the bedroom, sighing in half content, half frustration as Tseng covered them both up. His frustration, however, didn't stop him from accepting the comfort Tseng's embrace provided, didn't stop his lips from ghosting over the man's neck in a hesitant kiss. "I know... I know the genocide was bad, Tseng. I... You know I'm a slum-rat. I had to watch kids go at it every day. Kids, yo. We had to kill each other to make sure we could eat. Dog eat dog, y'know? Growing up with that kind of shit... It really fucks you up. Makes you... Numb. I thought I was numb... Thought the bodies didn't matter anymore. You know, I saw my parents die, and it didn't hit me as hard as..." he stopped abruptly, shaking his head. "I'm sorry... For everything you've been through, Bossman... I know it's rough, yo. And I know it don't mean much, but..." he shrugged, pressing another kiss to Tseng's skin.

Tseng sighed and breathed slowly, giving only a hint of a smile, and other then his arm tightening around Reno did he show any other sign of comfort. "It's not about me...I escaped...fled...got caught stealing and was told either join the Turks or die if they found me again...I chose the cowards way out...you were always the brave one...I could tell it when they brought you in...I remember giving you that same choice...but you were no coward about it...stubborn and very strong though...I never admitted then...but you had great potential...you ran at first... you were so frightened...of a possible home or me, but if you remember it was I who came to get you...and in the dark you took my hand back to safety...I stayed by your side with you for nearly a week...trained you...and went on your first mission...your first kill as a Turk, I had thought you were strong enough for...but everyone gets frightened...I do sometimes...but i have learned not to show it...it does gets under all our skin...and we will forever feel that darkness..." He said taking a deep breath as his eyes darkened on his first days. He sighed when Reno kissed his chest and gently rubbed the back of Reno's head.

Reno shook his head. "I was never afraid of you, yo. I was afraid... I dunno. Belligerent. I didn't wanna be there, but I didn't really have a choice in the matter. I... If I remember right, I was trying to figure out the best way to off myself when you guys picked me up, so I didn't really have anywhere else to go. I didn't want... To get close. I could tell, the moment I met a lot of you, that I was going to. I've always had a bad habit of that, yo. I just... I couldn't go through... Ugh." He paused, collecting himself, gathering his thoughts. "I couldn't see someone I loved die again. I can't. That's why..." He gave Tseng another wide eyed, scared look, gnawing on his lip and trying to calm himself down, refusing to cry again. He wouldn't cry anymore.

"I know...it is hard...but if you never try...even once...your heart will break even still...loneliness...is far worse even if you fool yourself into thinking it is not." Tseng tired to smile in understanding but it just didn't seem to work, especially for himself. " Reno I know how hard you tried to, but I knew you couldn't kill yourself, I could always see the life you wanted to live...thrived, hungered for...in your eyes...and you found family here...and. " He paused and met Reno's wide eyes." ...that's why what?" He asked looking into Reno's pained face and seeing him struggle hard with his emotions...fighting not to let it go, not to break. In a way Tseng felt bad, because he had perfected the technique so well that he didn't break...only his eyes shown those intense emotions now and with Reno, in this instance, it would have been good to show more, to comfort Reno in that way...but...he just couldn't...to many years, to long of a time. Tseng sighed, Reno was always his favorite...his hopeful...his best, never a day went by that his eyes weren't watching out for him...even when the redhead didn't notice.

"I've never had a problem with lonliness, yo," Reno murmured, moving his arms to encircle Tseng's neck. "It's easier that way. You get used to it, and the only one you have to worry about dying is you, y'know? Gaia, and then here you go, sweeping me off my feet and shit," he meant for it to come out teasing, but it came out scared. "I can't lose you, too, Tseng... I can't. And goddamnit, I was doing just fine by myself, and you have to go and remind me how lonely I really am. Why can't I hide it from you, yo?" He smacked his chest playfully, his actions contradicting his tone of voice.

"Reno I know you say that to save face...but being lonely is never a good thing...and it's never easy to die alone wondering who would remember you or not..." He paused and met Reno's eyes with such seriousness it was strange. There that look again was, in his eyes, when nothing on his face was even that intense. Tseng adjusted in the bed to sink down lower next to Reno, so that he had a better hold of his neck. His hand strayed farther up into Reno's red tresses and stroked them lovingly. "What makes you think you would lose me? And, is that what coming into your boss's office and blatantly seducing him is called? Doing fine on your own hmmm? " Tseng took a deep breath and closed his eyes, thinking carefully on his next words. " You did come to me...I then did the sweeping. You can't hide from me for many reasons...one, you care to much, two, you like where you are now, and three, I am just to damn good for anyone to hide from." He said his words ending in a huffed laughed when Reno hit his chest, he made a face and eyed Reno again.

The redhead snorted, deciding to answer Tseng's last question's first. "I call that being horny, yo. I never thought you'd take the bait. Figured you'd tell me to fuck off, just more eloquently, because you seem to favor your fancy words." Reno sighed. "I do like where I am now, though, ya got me there. But... Don't think I care too much. Not yet. I can care a whole helluva lot more than this, so long as nothing's changed for good on eight or so years. That's why I... I..." He huffed, deciding to forget that sentence, and looked at Tseng oddly. "Now, back to the original point: that's just the thing. I... I didn't want anyone to remember me. For the longest time, the only person I wanted was dead. I didn't... And then," Reno continued, interrupting his own sentence, "y'know, Turk training wasn't the first time I'd killed a person, that first mission wasn't the only time I had to kill a guy's family and him afterwards... Tseng, I... Am not a good person, yo. You sure... Are you sure you want that?"

Tseng made a face. "Take the bait...is that what you think...actually I was considering your question of relaxing...I choose you to do it with...I do not regret that decision...and it wasn't a rouse to use you ...but, I am not going anywhere and I think you do care." Then Tseng sighed again and looked away. " A lost lover...that is why you didn't want anyone to care or remember, like that would help matters..." He said looking at the afternoon sky and watching the clouds through his window. " A first kills as a Turk is different...and you knew that, but...yes Reno...I am sure." Tseng said softly turning to meet Reno's gaze as if to emphasize his words then.

"Yeah... His name was Alex." Reno bit his lip, eyes downcast, needing to get this off his chest. "I... Was in love. Yeah, sure, I was only thirteen, but in the slums, ya grow up quick or you die, 'n you take whatever excuse for love you can get while you can get it. I'm used to seein people die young, yo. But..." he sighed. "They killed him outta spite. I was late, cuz I had tryin to shake some suits-" he gave Tseng a small grin here "-off my trail. They'd been following me for a while, but I'm sure you know that. Anyway. Ten minutes. I was ten minutes late, and I know if I had been there, I'd be dead right now, too. Fraternizing with the enemy, that's something the gangs don't really smile on, y'know? You get attached, your inhibitions are... Well, inhibited. You start thinkin before you kill someone. Guess I haven't really gotten away from that... Anyway. I... I killed them, Tseng..." He let out a shaky breath. "All of them, but I made sure I killed their families, too, so they could see what they took from me... Sixty-some odd people... Before I even turned fourteen, not to mention how many I'd already killed in gang wars..." He shuddered, pressing closer to Tseng, desperate to be comforted, to be told he wasn't a monster. "I didn't even feel sorry for it, Tseng. I killed a fuckin two year old because he was related to this guy, and I didn't even feel sorry for it..."

Tseng felt a slight pang of jealousy but that had quickly left him once Reno continued. He fell deathly silent as he lay there listening to the man. He only made a slight nod in understanding a few times during the conversation. Tseng just let Reno talk it out...explain things about him, some things he knew, other things he didn't know. Tseng would never tell Reno the extensive background check he did on any new Turk. He had found out long ago that Reno had killed before, viciously even, he had never known the reason why until now. He knew even back then, the small 14 year old that he was, would make a fine Turk. Ruthless to a fold and harsh, reckless and unwilling, but still a fine Turk. Tseng had been training and had been a Turk for well over 8 eight years when he met Reno. In fact in that same year he had become the Commander, and thus his first assignment was to look after Reno. "I don't feel sorry for what I've done either...it comes with a job...and it doesn't make you evil or cruel...most people will never understand the life we lead." Tseng said softly dropping his lips into Reno's hair and breathing deeply, while kissing his forehead and tightening his hold on him. " Don't worry, I do not think anything different of you, nor will I go anywhere...I promise..." He said and Reno knew that the Commander never lied and always made good on his promises...and his word. "Just don't do that again okay?"

Reno didn't notice the tears trailing down his own cheeks, the confession dredging up a slough of old emotions that he had hoped he'd never have to think of again. "I wish I could understand the life I lead, Bossman. I've been trying to figure that one out for a good, long while." Sighing and tossing his leg over Tseng's hip again, his lips sought Tseng's, joining with them in a desperate kiss, needing the unspoken promise that Tseng wouldn't leave him, too.

He chuckled, albeit a bit hollowly, at Tseng's worry. "Don't worry, yo. I... I panicked. It won't happen again, Sir," he grinned and winked, the grin not completely fake this time, the fear still evident in his eyes. He was allowing himself to hope again, to look forward to the future. He... He was falling in love. Biting back another small grin at the thought, he leaned in to claim Tseng's lips in another kiss, conveying what he couldn't (wouldn't) say with that action.

"We all wish we could understand our lives...maybe you more then some...who seek questions that may never be answered...I am sorry for your loss..."Tseng said meeting Reno's eyes with such a caring look that it would break his heart, he was being truthful, his words never false. Tseng's half opened eyes closed in the kiss and he slowly, no, lovingly returned it back, before another eyebrow arched at Reno's chuckle. "Good...but I will be there to pick up the pieces if it does...I promise." Tseng said in a rich warm and most loving tone. He returned the smile back because he noticed that this time, it was sincere. Tseng sighed softly and drew Reno atop him and lengthened the kiss, not really wanting to let go, just wanting to be, to savor the moment, a moment of closeness, a moment of his lover pressed warmly against him. He didn't care if they remained this way the rest of the afternoon, no one would bother them or call them considering Rufus had been the one to order him the day off. It had been a perfect time, time well spent with his redheaded Turk. "Reno..." Tseng said softly. "So is that a yes?"

Reno shrugged at Tseng's condolences, his indifferent facade falling flat. "'S okay. I... I've had time to get over it." He slid easily on top of his lover at the gentle insistence, sliding his hands in his hair and tugging it gently, his lips melding to Tseng's easily, his breath taken away at the emotion he felt in the kiss, now that he finally allowed himself to open up and accept it. His legs settled on either side of Tseng's body, making sure that every part of their bodies, every inch of their skin, was touching. His tongue invaded Tseng's mouth, gently probing, stroking the man's tongue with his own, making a mental map of the orifice. He pulled away at Tseng's question, giving him a curious glance. "Which one, yo?"

The Turk tired to hold back, but the giving kiss along with the way Reno settled over him so completely, made him sigh with unbidden pleasure. He heard Reno's words and had wanted to respond but again he was captivated and tangled inside a warm tantalizing kiss. His tongue swirled along with Reno's teasing, moving, deepening the kiss further. Tseng didn't hold back the soft groan either or the fact that his hands tightened around Reno's waist when the man had taken his hair again and had tugged gently on it. The only thing he was left with was emptiness and parted lips when Reno pulled away. He nearly whined at that feeling, he didn't like how it felt empty. Opening his eyes again he smiled. "My vacation...I want to take you with me..." He stated calmly and then nuzzled against Reno's chin.

Reno couldn't help the way his body reacted to the groans and sighs that fell from Tseng's lips. He also couldn't help that it seemed to react more strongly when Tseng's hands rested on his hips, flushing at the feeling, at the way it made him feel so safe and wanted (damn Tseng and the easy way he manipulated his emotions). He smiled-really smiled, the first real smile in... what, seven, eight years?-at Tseng's question, glad his lover's face was pressed somewhere near his neck at that moment. "I... Yeah. I'd like that, I think," he murmured, then, giving his head a light shake, amended, "No. I'd really like that." He was happy that he could mean that wholeheartedly, happy that he was wanted, happy that he wasn't alone... He was... happy. The thought drew a startled laugh from him, knowing he was going to get a concerned look from Tseng over it and not giving a damn. He tugged on Tseng's hair again, pulling his face around and giving him another, more insistent, kiss.

"I am..." But Tseng's words were cut off when Reno laughed. Indeed he did give the man a surprised yet confused look, but that was brief as his lips were captured in another kiss followed swiftly but a much louder groan as Reno tugged on his hair again. Usually Tseng didn't like his hair touch, tugged, ruffled, or anything for that matter, but it seemed that because it was Reno doing it, it seemed to heighten feelings of lust in him. Tseng's arms tightened more, even more around Reno's slender back and lower waist. Then they curled upwards, spreading long ways up his back, palms down and curled around his body, he never wanted to let go and his heart nearly skipped a beat when Reno had accepted his offer.

Reno gave another breathless chuckle, the hands skimming along his back doing a pretty good job of distracting him from coherent thought. "Never took you for one who liked to have your hair pulled, Boss..." he purred, giving the longish black locks another solid tug, his lips finding another area on Tseng's shoulder and sucking, marking the man further-after all, now that they were (officially?) together, he didn't want anyone else's paws on what was his. He was, contrary to popular belief, quite the jealous one, as well.

Tseng moaned rather loudly again, his hands wandering a bit further up Reno's back before slipping back down to cup each firm cheek in a hasty grab. " I didn't either but your touch is intoxicating..." He tried to get out as another feral cry escaped is lips as Reno once again started to mark him, his breath hitched and he panted trying to settle the tingling sensations that were moving along his skin. Not that he wanted to, but it was all part of the control he always sought to hold and maintain and something of which when he was around Reno, he simply could not. "Please don't stop Reno..." He said softly, his voice deep, husky sounding and very, very turned on, as he arched his hips up into the man he could now claim as his lover.

* * *

(( Editing is raw, so if you catch any mess ups, to let me know, hope you enjoyed! :D))


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6 of the RP-Co Written Fiction

I do not own Final Fantasy or Reno or Tseng. Sadly Square Enix does, but I am borrowing them for enjoyment only * winks * Now remember this is a back and forth roleplay that I just lightly edited…it's too long to re-write, so you are getting it raw, edited for spelling and some grammar, please enjoy! I've tried organizing it several ways but just spacing in between posts works best…

* * *

Work Interrupted

* * *

Reno moaned wantonly as Tseng cupped his ass and squeezed, his hips rolling downwards in an automatic response. He was all too happy to comply with Tseng's request, and attached his lips to Tseng's neck with a new vigor, leaving several tiny hickeys along with the few large ones. He ran his fingers through Tseng's hair, down his neck, over his shoulders, before sliding them right back up into the man's raven tresses to repeat the cycle, tugging occasionally. He chuckled breathlessly. "What're people gonna think when they see your neck, yo?" he asked, eying his work with a small grin pleased with how many bruises littered the man's throat, but careful to make sure all but two or three of them were hide-able.

Tseng panted, withering beneath Reno needingly. He breathed heavier the more Reno kissed about his neck and ran his fingers through his hair, each kiss, each tug, causing him to sigh and moan loudly. "I don't care...just don't stop...please...t-those who would question me would be foolish..." He said his words ending in another soft panting breath. Tseng arched his body up into Reno again and the man would feel his Commander shuddering with each breath and he turned his head to the other side, willingly giving Reno more of his skin to kiss and mark. He looked at Reno with barely parted intense eyes, his hands squeezing about Reno's ass again.

Reno groaned loudly, the combined sensations of hearing Tseng beg, seeing him offer his skin so imploringly, and the man's (burning) touches driving him crazy, making him far hornier than he'd been in... Well, ever. His hips pressed against his lover's (his lover's) steadily, his kisses becoming sloppier, less concentrated, with every roll of his hips. He pulled hard on Tseng's hair, pulling his face around for another kiss, one hand sliding out of the silky locks to explore the contours of the Wutaian's body, his fingers tracing every scar, caressing them, as he came to them, making its slow way between their bodies, tantalizingly sliding ever lower.

Tseng smiled on inside at his lover's groan and for a moment his mind concentrated on how lovely the sound was, before he was lost again by Reno's actions. Each kiss again elicited louder and more panted groans from the Commander. His body shook more when Reno took his hair roughly in his hands and met his lips again, causing his own hands to tighten, nearly nail piercingly hard into Reno's firm backside. A loud, quite loud, moan escaped his lips and just as Reno was as horny as ever, Tseng was finding it harder and harder to keep his body still especially when Reno's hands moved over each curve and each muscle. "Heavens Reno...I need you...I need you..." He cried breathlessly.

Reno gasped in pleasure at the sharp pain of Tseng's nails digging into him, his back arching at the delicious sensation. His hand finally found its prize, gently grasping Tseng's newly reawakened erection and giving him a few slow pumps, his lips leaving Tseng's to trail along his cheek and jaw, leaving a burning trail in their wake. When they finally reached the older Turk's ear, he nipped the lobe gently before murmuring, "I'm yours to take, yo..." before adding, "So hurry up and take me," with a playful growl.

An incredible exasperated feral groan left his lips when Reno's heated, on fire touch, ran along the length of his cock, that was even harder then normal, painfully so, and was already leaking slightly over Reno's hand. "Gaia Reno...yes...you are..." He cried gasping for much needed air now, his skin heating beyond belief at the kisses that sent trails of passionate fire through him. "Aaaaah yes...Reno...that feels incredible...I need to be inside you...now..." He said removing his hands from his hips and lifting Reno slightly, pausing as he held Reno just above the head of his cock, which Reno still had his hand over. He waited just a second before he thrust his hips upwards meeting Reno's hips quickly, forcing his hand away.

Reno let out another (small) indignant sound at being so easily lifted. His indignation, however, was forgotten the moment he felt Tseng position himself at the redhead's entrance. As his own hand was, conveniently, already there, he lined the man up in just enough time for Tseng to thrust up sharply, a rather loud cry leaving his lips as he was so suddenly filled. His back arched sharply, hands searching for something to hold on to momentarily before he leaned over, grasping the sheets on either side of Tseng's head desperately, lust-darkened eyes, trained on Tseng's. He moaned and shifted a little before easing himself up (slowly, slowly), pausing only when Tseng was almost completely out of him, then forcing his hips down quickly, his eyes fluttering shut at the intense feeling.

Tseng uttered a harsh grunt at the feeling of slipping into such tight warmth only to feel it leave, which caused him to moan regretfully, before it returned with mind shattering force. "Ugh..Re...no..." He said his words laced with a dark lustful desire. As their eyes meet, Tseng was so close...why was he so close to admitted he loved the man...he, actually loved the man, he loved him. His mind fazed out when Reno moaned again and slid back over him, meeting flesh against flesh. Tseng gasped and jutted his hips up, pushing deeper into Reno, searching for something again, wanting to hear that feral cry that could only mean one thing. With his eyes shut and his teeth biting hard at his lower lips, he clenched his jaw tightly and grunted so needingly at his lover. "Re..no...Reno..."

Reno whimpered as Tseng started meeting his thrusts, forcing his cock deeper. His breath caught as he felt Tseng's arousal just barely brush his prostate and he shifted his hips as he lifted himself off the man again, a soft scream torn from his throat as it was hit dead on as he brought his hips down again. His back arching, he sat up, resting his hands on Tseng's stomach instead. The new position allowed him to move a bit more quickly over Tseng's erection, and he did, a soft cry escaping him with every meeting of their hips, his head thrown back in ecstasy.

Tseng's body was nearly off the bed as he thrust upwards into Reno, his body arched up and into a perfect curve, his hands resting firmly on the bed below his hips holding him steady, a smile spread across his face at the sound Reno made, the sound that told Tseng he had found his mark. With the two moving together, Tseng made sure to hit that spot again and again, meeting Reno's movements on each downward motion. His arousal was so heightened that he knew he wouldn't last that much longer. Reno's whimper caressed his ears with its lovely sound causing him to respond back in much the same way. "Reno...I...so close..." He panted, moving his hips a little quicker now, in earnest.

Reno cried out as Tseng began thrusting into him much more quickly, one shaky hand finding his own erection and pumping it in tangent with their thrusts. Blunt nails dug into the skin of Tseng's stomach as Reno's orgasm found him, his scream ("Gaia, Tseng!") echoing throughout the room as every one of his muscles seized and he saw white. He kept his hips moving even after he was spent, purring, "C'mon, Tseng... Wanna hear you scream my name, yo..." in a husky voice, his hand returning to Tseng's hair to give it one more forceful tug.

Tseng gave a slight whine; he had wanted to help finish Reno, and his expression showed his slight disappointment before he was lost again in Reno's touch and his pleading words. Tseng's mouth opened wide and he let out a loud gasping breath and with one last hard, upwards thrust he groaned loudly, his body freezing in a perfect arch, halting in mid-air as he spasmed deep inside Reno, his orgasm, strong, heated, surging inside his lover. Yes, his mind screamed at Reno's request. "RENOOOOO!" He screamed, much louder then he thought possible, his chest panting heavily as he let out another breathless 'Aaaaaaahhh' at Reno. Gods he loved him...he loved him...

Reno collapsed on Tseng's chest, his breath coming in gasps as well, one hand reaching down to grab one of Tseng's and pull it up, intertwining their fingers and making a content, sated sound, not even bothering to make the effort to remove Tseng from inside him. "Yeah, Rude's definitely gonna be pokin' fun at me all day tomorrow..." he murmured off-handedly, grinning a bit and reaching up to press a lazy kiss somewhere in the vicinity of Tseng's mouth (he was to lazy and tired to actually work to find his lips, and a kiss was a kiss, right?). "I'm gonna be limping like no one's business." He chuckled, the hand still embedded in his lover's hair moving gently, petting the man under him.

Tseng sighed and reached a hand around his lover's waist and drew him closer, not wanting to lose to feeling of contact and just as equally not wanting to remove himself from his lover. Lacing his fingers within Reno's he smiled at the lazy kiss and returned it back along Reno's chin and lower lips. "Indeed...do you want a cura? And if Rude says anything love, send him my way..." Tseng said slipping a single word out his mind keep repeating. He sighed again seeming unaware of the one word and smiled again relaxing upon the bed, just loving the feeling of the close warmth above him. "Yes, and I still want to challenge how long you go..too bad that's 4 months away..." Tseng smiled lazily at the petting and nuzzled into Reno's hand. " It's a shame..." He added, speaking of his long waiting vacation.

Reno made a soft, happy sound as Tseng just as lazily returned the kiss, shaking his head at the offer of a Cura, murmuring, "Nah, Rude means it all in go-" he paused, his breath catching at the pet name, realizing, as Tseng kept speaking, that he didn't even realize he had said it. Deciding to just let it go, not wanting any more awkwardness, Reno sighed and nuzzled into his lover, continuing. "He's just teasin'. He doesn't mean any harm by it. Hell, I make fun of him, too, when he comes in with hickeys or somethin'." His face warmed at the mention of their little challenge, even as his eyes drooped sleepily. "I can run circles around your ass, old man," he teased, though his words were slightly slurred together, emotional and physical exhaustion just a bit too much for his sleep-deprived mind to be able to ignore. "You're right, though, it is a damn shame, yo..." With that, Reno gave one last, happy sigh, and gave up the fight against his drowsiness, nuzzling his head under Tseng's chin and falling asleep with a small smile playing around the corners of his lips.

Tseng laughed lightly at Reno's words. "No cura? It could help a little and hmm just teasing indeed, that's what you always say Reno," Tseng said in teasing. He adjusted his hips, slipping out from Reno, but still keeping him upon him. He arched an eyebrow. "Circles around my ass huh? Well you will have to show me sometime." Tseng added as he felt Reno relax and start to sound, as well as appear sluggish and tired. Looking at the window again he noted that it was late afternoon now, being that Tseng had left his office only two hours after getting there. Smiling again as Reno nuzzled into him, Tseng reached a lazy hand up to run it through Reno's spiky locks, he'd always admired how beautifully red his hair was, natural but so bright. Settling even more, his next words would fall on nearly faded ears a Reno fell asleep against him. "Yes it is a shame...love, but we still have now" he said softly, his hand gently stroking through his hair and down along his neck, shoulder and across his face. It was as if his touch, his fingers running over such perfect skin as if an attempt to memorize it were possible.

For the next few hours they slept, that was until Tseng's unbinding stomach lurched a rumble signaling to him that he needed food. Without rousing Reno, he smiled at him, kissed his forehead softly and then pulled on an elegant royal blue robe to head into the kitchen. That evening for dinner Tseng had served Reno some seasoned spicy fried meat, in a sweet plumb sauce, with veggies and some kind of seasoned Red potato. It had to be a Wutaian specialty, and it was oh so good, proving to Reno that Tseng did indeed have many skills, and the fact that he could cook better then the kitchen staff at ShinRa made him even more attractive. He had also surprised Reno when he had brought out some Almond flavor liquor to serve with the dinner. Reno, if anything had never seen Tseng drink more then a glass of something or his tea, but the two of them had happily finished off the bottle, it was Tseng favorite in fact, as he told Reno in a sweetly slurred tone. The pair had watched a little TV before Tseng coaxed Reno to bed again, where their lovemaking continued until they finally fell asleep for the final time that night.

* * *

((Editing is raw, so if you catch any mess-ups, to let me know, hope you enjoyed! :D))


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7 of the RP-Co Written Fiction

I do not own Final Fantasy or Reno or Tseng. Sadly Square Enix does, but I am borrowing them for enjoyment only * winks * Now remember this is a back and forth roleplay that I just lightly edited…it's too long to re-write, so you are getting it raw, edited for spelling and some grammar, please enjoy! I've tried organizing it several ways but just spacing in between posts works best…

Work Interrupted

* * *

Tseng woke early like normal, coaxing an unwilling Reno out of bed with the promise of a long warm shower if he did so. The shower had taken quite a bit longer then he had expected, really like he should have expected less, so there was no time for a proper breakfast. Tseng called a Shinra car to pick them up and promised Reno that they would stop somewhere to grab a quick breakfast on the way in.

Now walking back into Shinra, the main office of Turk headquarters, Tseng smiled at Reno as he watched the man's sluggish, slightly limping form, this was a bit early for the redheaded Turk, Tseng smiled. Coming up behind him Tseng laced a hand low at his waist and brought his lips to the man's ear, there was no one around at this time so he felt free to do so. "You behave...and I will see you at lunch." He said running his tongue over the edge of Reno's ear before stalking off down the long hall to his office. Tseng had worked for nearly an hour when the long night and a little too much alcohol finally got to him, though he couldn't wipe the smile and thoughts from his mind.

After calling his secretary in to retrieve him some tea, he waited patiently, while rubbing his temple in a rough circling motion. He was still quite poised, calm, tired though, but still, complete perfection. His hair was neat, his suit was clean pressed, his expression, nothingness, and he had the air of smuggishness about him once again. This was the Tseng everyone saw, this was the Commander, and this was just as it should be. The time, he sighed, it wasn't even noon yet, though at 11:30 he was to walk around the facility with the New Turks, showing them around and speaking to them about the new job they had just been accepted into. Part of him liked the intimidation it, he, held over the younger Turks, so long as they didn't ogle him, like most did, that part of the job just simply annoyed him. He was the most powerful man in the company below the Vice President, shouldn't that account for a little more fear then lusting eyes? Tseng sighed and looking up gave his secretary a nod in thanks as she placed the tray before him with his tea. Adding no sugar Tseng brought the cup to his lips and took a long drink. Closing his eyes he let the warm liquid roll down his throat before another thought crossed his mind. After the little tour then, maybe then, he could have his lunch...and maybe enjoy the company of a certain redhead once again.

Reno sat slouched in his chair (noticeably more so than usual), favoring his ass quite obviously. He had his arms crossed behind his head, and he was pointedly ignoring the pile of paperwork residing on his desk, preferring to, instead, stare at the ceiling, a silly little smile teasing the corner of his lips. He hadn't bothered (per usual) to button his shirt, proudly displaying the two or three hickeys he had (though they weren't visible when he stood), and his hair was still wet from an obviously hasty shower. In all, he looked pretty debauched, and seemed quite proud of that fact. His eyes kept flitting to the clock on the wall of his and Rude's office, as if he were trying to will time to pass faster.

Just about 30 minutes after Reno arrived, early no doubt, in walked his partner Rude, carrying his usual ShinRa Newspaper and tall cup of coffee. He paused, arching an eyebrow at his partner. "Something happen...you're never early man!" He said as he shrugged and plopped down in his usual chair. He didn't mind at all that Reno was early, for now he wouldn't be reading the paper alone at least. Nothing Reno's lack of appearance, though he did see the bruising marks, didn't comment on that so much as the time and the manner in which Reno sat. " Everything...Okay?" He questioned taking a sip of his coffee, still finding it hot, winced and sat the class on the end of the desk. "You missed some fun last night, but gathering how you look, you had some of your own?" He said flatly, the last part being more of a statement then a question.

Reno flushed but threw Rude a huge grin. "Yeah... I guess you could say something happened. I... It wasn't really my fault I'm early." He chuckled, tugging his shirt closed a bit self-consciously, even going so far as to fasten another button, trying to fix his posture, wincing, and giving up on that one. "Everything's... Everything's pretty good, Rude. Better than it has been in a good while. Hopefully it'll stay that way, yo." He sighed, though, as if he didn't really expect it to (and, being the natural pessimist he was, he supposed he really didn't, but that wouldn't stop him from enjoying what he had while he had it). He raised an eyebrow at Rude's next statement, deciding to ignore the last bit, the only indication that he heard it coming in the form of Reno's middle finger. "Oh? What'd I miss, Partner? I want all the dirty details," he said, grinning and winking.

Rude quietly watched Reno seem to try intentionally to tidy up his appearance which warranted another arched eyebrow look from Rude beneath his dark glasses. "Well...Leon...the newbie...just accepted into the program...well he wore lavender tight pants...thinking...it would get him girls..I think we may have a problem...I think he is gay and not knowing it." Rude state all this with a flat face, a small smirk on the sides of his lips. "What did you do last night that was so important?"

Reno snorted at that little piece of info, pulling his goggles from his head and his wet hair from its tie and running his fingers through it before replacing both. "Sounds to me like he's two steps away from comin out, yo. And he thought light purple pants would entice the chicks? Oh, man, this kid's gonna get some hell when I meet 'im. I mean ser-" he choked at Rude's question. "What?"

Rude took his coffee again and tested it before he took a slow sip. " He is gay I know it...I don't know why he pretends...but you heard me...what was so important yesterday that you ran out of here like an excited child?" He asked flatly, no expression on his face but knowingly it had to be in his eyes.

Reno really blushed this time, averting his eyes and falling unusually silent as he thought about how to answer that one. "I... Had to... Meet someone. For... Well, just because." Hoping to end the questions, Reno sat forward now, his training helping him to push the pain to the back of his mind and focus on the paperwork (goddamnit, but did he hate paperwork) that needed to be done.

Rude decided it was best to end the subject, he could press further when they went out tonight, not that he didn't have an idea of what Reno might have done, considering the blush and odd hast to start on his paper work. Rude leaned forward and, knowing he would have his done early as heck moved to help Reno with his. "So what did you and Tseng get for breakfast then?" He said shocking Reno again with his sudden knowing question...without actually coming out and saying so.

Reno stared incredulously at his partner, blinking twice in disbelief. "I-You-Hell, Rude, if ya know, why're you tryin to get me to come out and say it?" he growled, chucking a pencil at the man's head, knowing Turk reflexes would have the man easily deflecting it. "We didn't. We... Ah... Woke up late." He paused, realizing the implications of that sentence, and set about trying to fix it. "In our separate apartments... Yeah... Uh... We just met up before... Before work... Mmhmm, that's how it went." Biting his lip, Reno threw himself into the paperwork, mentally berating his horrible attempt at a cover-up.

Behind his glasses Rude blinked and did a quick side duck to miss the pencil sailing past his face with expert ease. "Denial is the first sign of truth. " He said picking up the pencil and returning it to his desk instead of Reno's. Then he moved back to help the man with his paper work. "Got up late? Separate apartments...Reno I maybe straighter then you but I am surely not dumb...I just have one question..."Rude said pausing, his lips drawing into a fine line as he formed the unspoken words in his mind, sure everyone had thought it...but know one had asked and well it just seemed like a perfect time. " Is he...good?" Rude asked, actually blushing. It was no hidden secret that many turks straight or not found the Commander quite attractive, his quiet, stubbornness, and perfect look not to mention a silky husky voice that just had to send shudders down a woman's spine, it was plain and simple, Tseng was a sought after man. Rude was only a fraction of a bit jealous and for more reasons then Tseng...Reno played a part in that, but he would never admit it.

Reno buried his face in his arms, letting out an embarrassed sound. "Gaia, Rude, you didn't seriously just ask that. Please tell me you didn't really just ask that." In the end, though, he knew that Rude wouldn't give up, knew he'd probably have to get used to hearing the question (word travelled fast in the Turks, since all of them could read people so well, but always ended there, since they were also the best secret keepers in the known universe), and knew he had to give an adequate answer. So, looking at his partner with a huge grin. "He's no me, yo, but he's... Hell, he's the best I've ever had, and Gaia knows I've gotten around, yeah? But yeah. He's..." Reno's face was suddenly covered by a deep blush and he cleared his throat awkwardly, "good. He's good. Can we change the subject? I'm getting a boner."

"I did...so what?" Rude asked flatly as he watched his partner dive into his hands with embarrassment. He watched in silence and heard the man's utter admittance of being with Tseng, he honestly had never thought that the Commander swung that way, but he supposed there were more surprising things he could have heard. Reno telling him would go anywhere, as he didn't really want to spread around a rumor about Tseng no less Reno. Clearing his throat along with Reno he spoke again. " I know your good...so you had to be the one to get to him eh? I won't tell a soul!" he said raising his hand, though he could not speak for anyone else who might happen to see something, Rude knew that Reno trusted him. When the redhead spoke of himself getting a boner, Rude actually smiled, an odd look. " That good huh." He said not hiding a brief glance beneath the desk. " Anyways...yes...so what needs to be done first huh?" He said giving Reno a comforting nod.-Finishing his tea Tseng sat it aside and rose from his desk, he pressed a button on his phone. "Rude are the new Turks ready?" Sounded a cool calm, very alluring voice in the two men's office.

Reno flushed further, knowing his partner well enough to know when something was up, and worried about what that something was. He knew that Rude would never come right out and tell him if he had feelings for Reno, but he didn't want to upset Rude by fawning over Tseng. That, and he wasn't sure if he could stop flirting with the man, as he did on a daily basis (it was so much fun to see calm and collected Rude stutter over his words a bit). He cocked an eyebrow at Rude's statement. "You know I'm good, huh? Who've you been talking to?" he wheedled, rolling his chair over to Rude and poking him in the shoulder, using his momentum to push Rude away from his own desk. He (per usual) began rifling through Rude's things, noticing all the incoming Turk profiles scattered about. "Oooooh, we trainin up the noobies today? Do I get finally get to help?" he asked, bouncing in his seat, wincing and stopping that one rather quickly. At that moment, Rude's desk phone beeped, signifying the opening of an intercom connection, and Tseng's (smooth, sexy) voice came over the line. Before Rude could answer, Reno was out of his chair and in the man's lap (Rude was, after all, directly in front of the phone, and could easily drown him out if he simply stayed where he was). "Heya, Bossman. Looks like mi amigo's got all the papers 'n shit in order. Do I get to meet the newbies this time around? Pleeeease, Boss?" He grinned, adding an extra breathiness, an extra pleading tone (that he personally knew Tseng loved) to his voice.

"Huh right...yes I do, and I haven't talked to anyone...it was just an observation." He stated flatly and barely moved when Reno poked him. He let out a surprised grunt when he was shoved back and Reno began messing with his paper work. "Hey I have those in order!" He stated in a slight worry. Rude tried to shove Reno out of the way but only ended up moving the leeth man an inch before he let out another grunt and Reno was in his lap. "Reno!" Rude said in a dramatic sigh. "Reno..." Said the calm voice over the intercom. On the other end Tseng smiled and shook his head. "No I am sorry but as you can see by your desk you have work to do..so." He said but Rude cut him off by placing a hand over Reno's mouth and shoved him face down upon the desk. " Yes Sir they are all ready...I can have them meet you at the front desk." He stated holding Reno down and in doing so something stirred within him, though he would never act on it. Tseng smiled. "Good, thank you Rude...and Reno...nice job on the desk but next time...don't forget to toss the rag...my desk drawer is not a trash can." He stated, and they would both hear through his clear firm tone, slight amusement.

Reno gave a squawk of indignation when he was forced down on the desk, yelling obscenities and putting up a general fuss, pressing up against Rude in all the wrong (or right, depending on which side of the fence you were on) ways (but it wasn't his fault, really; simple anatomy would suggest that when the head is forced down, the ass is forced out and the back is arched-Rude really did kinda bring it upon himself, nevermind that it was Reno that had clambered into his lap in the first place). He squirmed and flailed, crying, "I hate paperwork! Make Rude do it, he probably jacks off to the stupid stuff at home! C'mon, Bossman, lemme help! I am your second in command, yo, I should get to meet 'em, too! And I'll throw the damn rag wherever the hell I want to, I was the one that cleaned the damn thing. Figured you'd wanna keep the reminder, too," he finished, too busy having fun ranting and raving and causing a general ruckus to worry much about the fact that Rude still had him pinned.

Rude used little effort to hold down the smaller man but his body didn't miss the fact that Reno was squirming, no, rubbing against him in ways his mind hadn't wanted to think. Taking a deep breath Rude tightened his hold and tried to speak to the Commander again even as Reno started his haste babbling. "Sir..."Rude tried to say. " Reno..." Tseng cut in. "Rude's not helping me either this is strictly my job...but if you get your paperwork done properly, you may come down..." The Commander said, a smile in his words. He would address the issue of proper trash disposal later. The phone clicked off and the sharp voice of the Commander was gone. Rude watched Reno with barely a smirk. "You look good like this Reno...does Tseng do this to you?" He taunted knowing that unless he released his hold Reno would simply only be able to continue squirming.

Reno let out a triumphant cry at Tseng's promise, beginning his flailing again in earnest, trying to get out of Rude's (stronger-everyone was fucking stronger, goddamnit) grip. He froze at Rude's tease, deciding that, if Rude was gonna play that way, he would, too. Smirking, he ground his ass against Rude's crotch, purring, "Yeah, actually, he does. Loves the way I moan when he has me like this, too. Wanna hear?"

Rude paused when he felt Reno rub up against him and almost immediately he released him, for fear if he didn't he would react even more. "Reno..."Rude hissed with a feral tone and as he stepped back making an odd face, his eyes luckily hidden beneath his shades. " That...that was a bit much..." He teased and right then and there gave Reno a rough smack to his backside. "Better get to work you whore..." He taunted trying to cover up his slightly flushed cheeks.

Reno yelped at the impromptu spanking, turning around and blowing a raspberry at his partner before cackling. "You love my skanky ass, Rude, shut up." He plopped back down in his chair (noticing Rude's blush but not commenting, because he didn't want to risk his partnership or his new relationship), rolling back over to his desk and throwing himself into his paperwork, for once falling silent and concentrating completely on the task at hand.

Rude just let his bottom lip fall slightly but didn't say a thing. Did he love Reno's ass...well maybe...but it was cute...he shuddered on the inside and used the distraction of getting the new Turks paper work in order for Tseng, only once glancing back at Reno before he dived back in.-A short time later.- A cool calm elegant voice filled the main hall at Shinra headquarters, catching everyones attention. Tseng rounded the corner and paused directly in the center of the room, his voice carrying with lulling clarity throughout the large hall. His tone was calming and every one of the new Turks were held captivated by it. Tseng paused the company of 10 new Turk's with a mere raise of his hand. His firm tall, elegant presence was not missed by any who passed him nor the two females and surprising one male in the group, who ogled at him with every baited breath. Casually and quite coolly he paid them no never mind. Letting his hand fall to his side he clasped the both behind his back and began to speak. "Now the etiquette of a Turk can be classified...ahh...here we are...a perfect example. " Tseng said reaching out with one hand to catch Reno by the sleeve of his unzipped jacket, even if the man was coming over to talk to him anyways, Tseng hadn't noticed. His calm voice continued as he released Reno and held his hand out before the Turk showing him as an example. "Ah, Reno, he, a fine Turk, displays his lack of personal appearance not so much hygiene...notice the sagging pants, slightly too big... {which I might add need to be taken in}... " Tseng said only that last part in a whisper towards Reno, then continued." ...shirt untucked, highly inappropriate, no tie and his suit jacket undone...now...do you think this looks professional?" He asked in a crisp short tone which immediately had all ten of the newbie's shaking there head yes. Tseng shot Reno a teasing glance, not hiding the 'I got you look in his dark set eyes'. Tseng nodded. " Good..now what else do you notice?" He questioned reaching out to take Reno's arm again, without looking at him, to keep him there.

Reno let out (yet another) indignant cry (honestly, was everyone out to get him today?) as he was grabbed by the sleeve and scrutinized by the new Turks. At Tseng's whispered comment, Reno tilted his head slightly, purring, "All the easier for you to get them offa me, Boss, you sure you want 'em taken in?" He growled as he was denied his chance at escape. "Well, Bossman," he said, emphasizing his less-than-professional name for his Commander, "My hair is disheveled, my E-Mag rod is not concealed as it should be, I'm wearing helicopter goggles, and I'm pretty sure I'm wearing SOLDIER boots instead of those annoying-ass dressy shoes we're supposed to wear." He grinned and winked at the new recruits, returning Tseng's look and eying the hickeys on his neck, his comeback formulating easily. "Hey, what happened to your neck, Boss? You look like you got mauled by Scarlet." A lewd grin lit his features, wondering just how Tseng was going to explain that one away.

The new recruits were captivated by the sight as well, some laughed but most tried to keep their cool, it was after all Tseng who was before them regardless of the unique man who was also before them. Tseng clenched his jaw and turned his eyes upon Reno. His eyes flared with something tense and amused when Reno mentioned his marks, which not had been missed by his Turks or the new recruits, they just simply didn't question it, no one questioned Tseng...well almost no one."Another example is..." he said turing Reno's arm sharply to the side in such a manner that it would pin him to the floor with surprising ease and quickness. The group gasped at the action, but Tseng merely continued to look upon his lover with a feverish sparkle in his eyes. "...don't call me anything other then Sir in public." He said curtly and sharply back.

Reno gasped as he was pinned to the floor, laughing good-naturedly and relieving the tension, easily wriggling out of Tseng's grip and jumping back, his face aloof but his posture ready for a fight. "Yeah, you guys don't start any bad habits. Our Fearless Leader here doesn't like being referred to as anything but 'His Majesty' or 'Lord' or 'Master'." His eyes took on a challenging glint and he gave Tseng a 'Come on, let's show 'em how real Turks fight' grin.

Tseng raised a surprised eyebrow as Reno expertly wiggled free and got up. He dared not even look back at the new Turks, he could already feel their heated, almost hungry gaze, upon his back. It was like the wanted to see such a legend fight. Taking a deep breath Tseng gave Reno a hidden smirk. " That is correct and I expect nothing less, those who do not oblige...will be seen cleaning my office in nothing but their birthday suits." He said eyeing Reno with a knowing look. "Is that a challenge Reno? I'd say you'll loose?" He said tensing and standing to his full impressive height. A shallow gasp came from the group behind him.

Reno gave a whoop of joy when Tseng rose to the bait, pulling his E-Mag rod out and flipping it on, setting it to its lowest setting and crouching into a defensive position. "Yeah, yeah, he's really just a lotta talk. I get special treatment, yo. You gotta be some kind of trouble maker in order to get the regular ass kickings I do. Like the one you're about to observe!" he laughed, fully knowing that he was no match for his superior-his expertise rested elsewhere, like in shooting. And evading. He was good at evading. "C'mon, Bossman, show me whatcha got."

Taking another deep breath Tseng leveled his gaze at Reno, looking it with him, his insides were burning with more then just the need to touch the man in anyway possible, a fight or rough roust was just enough to excite in him more ways then one. He address his recruits." This is a rare treat for you indeed...I would step back and please do so!" He said giving a brief wave of his hand and on the instant of his command the group backed up as one, excitement looming in the air. Tseng eyed the E-mag with surprise, that would be the first thing he would take from Reno's hands. Tseng tilted his head to the side and did nothing but lean slightly forward, his face went totally dark and his eyes glowed intensely. "It is Sir to you..." He said, then in the blink of an eye he moved forward, it was quick and a normal eye would miss it. He spun his body to the side missing the swipe with which he expected Reno would aim at him. One lethal arm stretched out and hit a nerve in Reno's lower arm with pin point accuracy, it would cause the man to drop the weapon almost immediately.

Also anticipating that Tseng would immediately aim to disarm him, he spun his body just as Tseng reached out and struck the nerve in his arm, cranking up the electricity a bit and making sure it hit the man as it fell, so as to still deliver a shock of electricity. At the same time, his other arm reached around Tseng's body, grabbing his own E-Mag and dancing out of range, shaking his deadened arm in an effort to reawaken the nerves, tossing Tseng's weapon out of their impromptu arena. "There. Fair's fair. Now I'll get my ass kicked without having to worry about burn marks," he declared, tossing a wink to the recruits before returning his attention to the fight at hand. He was always sure to stay on the defensive until he had a taste of his enemy's fighting style.

Tseng's hissed at Reno's reaction and skillfully moved out of the way, but the weapon did graze down his leg causing him to jerk. He aimed a feral glare at Reno. He gasped in surprise as the man reached around him, his dark eyes dancing at the sight and Reno's quickly moving arm. 'Where did you learn that move?' He thought. " You'll have to hit that mark to get your arm back...now then." He said spinning on his heels he ran right at Reno sinking his body low to the ground and faking the man out, reaching for Reno's belt, while he expertly swung his left leg out to catch Reno between his ankles. He kicked his legs sharply to the left, hitting its mark, his dark eyes never leaving his lovers...as they played...a hidden look...a hidden game.

Reno let out a cry as he went down, his good arm hooking around Tseng's neck and pulling him down with him, agilely rolling in midair and landing on top of his Commander, resting his numb arm across the man's windpipe, his good arm quickly finding the nerve and pinching it, hissing at the painful return of feeling. He reached for his back pocket, pulling out a switchblade, not opening it, but pressing the closed knife to Tseng's neck. "Tip one," he called, all business now that he was in his fighting zone, "Never limit yourself to one weapon. Always assume that there will come a time when you will be disarmed. More often than not, you won't be wrong."

Tseng was pleasantly surprised when his trick had worked but his surprised changed to that of shock and he hissed when Reno reached out and caught his neck. The world spun for a moment and he let out a huffed growl as he hit the marble floor and was neatly pressed by his throat to the ground. Tseng's eyes darted with anger up at Reno, but it wasn't a bad anger, more like...'Oh yeah..it is on' kind of look. The Commander paused only long enough to allow Reno to give his wise advice before his voice cut in sharply, his head tilting back to avoid being caught by the weapon as he moved again quickly. The recruits, in shock at the scene, now watched three fluid quick movements. Tseng lifted his arm and took the wrist with which held the blade to his throat. Seizing it he yanked it backwards and then forward above his head, while at the same time another strong hand lashed out and took a hold of Reno's belt. The third movement would be seen as such...Reno was in the air, Tseng ducking beneath him, the arm that had gripped his belt reclaiming the Turk from behind taking a firm hold upon the fabric of Reno's pants. Tseng yanked his arm down, pulling Reno back first hard onto the ground. Then in a fleeting movement he placed his foot upon Reno's chest. " Tip two...never challenge one who is stronger and always know their weakness." He stated the flare in his eyes evident.

Reno gasped as he, himself, was so easily pinned, again inwardly cursing his lithe frame, the ease with which everyone else could lift and move him. Rolling his eyes good naturedly, he crossed his arms behind his head and grinned up at the Commander, eying his leg. "I could always just bite the shit outta your fuckin leg, yo, and you'd be limpin around the room tryin to catch me. You'd probably get gangrene, too. Who know's where my mouth's been?" he chuckled, winking secretively at Tseng, knowing that the man knew damn well where it'd been. Content enough on the floor (he had a positively fabulous view of Tseng's ass from here, and, if he wasn't simply imagining things (which was completely feasible), the beginnings of an arousal just barely pressing against the fabric of his suit), he crossed his legs as well, happy that the securitization of his uniform (or lack thereof) was over. His distraction technique had worked again.

Tseng was barely out of breath, no, in fact he seemed to be breathing steadily, fine in fact. The tightening in his pants was more evident to Reno, then the others who were still gapping at their Commander with desiring eyes. Tseng adjusted his body, turning slightly, so the fabric became taught around his left thigh and backside, this loosened the fabric around his front so that whatever was starting didn't show. He cleared his throat and turned towards the group. "Well now...you may break for lunch and please write those tips down, there will be a test later. We will met back here in two hours." He said, his words firm, quick, and full of authority. The new recruits instantly panicked at the thought of a test and in fact all of them pulled out something small or their phones to insert the messages into them for remembering. Tseng smiled at the sight, but didn't move his leg until all of them were gone, then with a deep roll of his eyes he stepped back and looked down upon the relaxed redhead below him. "Reno...could you come with me?" He said moving away with haste and knowing that the man would follow him.

Reno grinned and eagerly jumped to his feet, saying teasingly, "What if I don't wanna? I'm feeling particularly insubordinate today, yo." He sniggered as the the recruits scurried off in a panic, remembering those days (even though he'd never been one of the ones panicking-he was always better taking instruction aurally, so the tests were a breeze). As he and Tseng walked, however, Reno became a bit apprehensive. He really had been mouthy back there, and, while he didn't think he'd acted any differently than normal, he wasn't sure. Was he seriously about to get into trouble? He hated getting yelled at...

* * *

((Oh it's been a while….Editing is raw, so if you catch any mess-ups, to let me know, hope you enjoyed! :D))


End file.
